


The Second Invasion

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, M/M, wank fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 143
Words: 54,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov go to a town in California to take a breather from all the excitement. From the events of New York and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. But the town they move into is where another alien invasion is taking place. The Animorphs decide they need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and decide Bruce Banner is the only one they can trust to not be what they call a Controller, a slave to the invading alien force. New bonds will be forged and loyalties tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers: New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my friend Nixy on facebook.
> 
> This is a poor attempt to put the roleplay into fic form. Partially so that I can expand on the sex scenes as I only do fade to black when roleplaying.
> 
> I'm playing a bit of catch up with this so some chapters will probably be less detailed than others.

I had been through an alien invasion in New York and finding out Bucky was alive. I’d watch as S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen. I needed a break. I’d start searching for Bucky after I had caught my breath. Looking over at Natasha Romanov in the passenger seat, I could clearly tell that she needed a break too.  
  
I watched her every now and again. She looked beyond beautiful and I admired how deadly she was too. I wanted to ask her if we would ever be together, but I knew I’d be shot done without her thinking too hard about it.  
  
But I’d like us to be a couple. She was…great. She would be good underneath me, her moans, and her pussy feeling wet around-I swerved slightly and then steadied the SUV.  
  
I couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t good of me to imagine my team mate like that. I shouldn’t imagine something that would never happen.  
  
“Something wrong?” Natasha asked.  
  
“Um, no.” I replied, hoping I wasn’t blushing too much “I mean just everything that’s happened is overwhelming.”  
  
“You’re telling me.” She said and went back to looking out the window.  
  
I focused on the road that lead us to our new home in California. A new home to lay low in so that things could be simple and we wouldn’t have to worry about Hydra.  
  
As I pulled into the driveway, I turned to look at Nat.  
  
“So, what’s our cover this time?” I asked.  
  
“We’re a pair of newlyweds. James and Natalie Hallowell.” Nat said.  
  
I groaned inwardly at the cover name of James for a reason that I couldn’t pinpoint.  
  
“Should I carry you over the threshold?” I half-joked as I unbuckled myself, trying my best not to let Nat catch on that I was being serious.  
  
Nat just looked at me with an expression I couldn’t fully read. Was she happy or angry about the suggestion?  
  
She then shook her head and replied, “It’s just a cover.”  
  
Was she angry at me? Had I overstepped my bounds? I shouldn’t let this bother me. I shouldn’t let her rejection of me mean anything. It was her choice and she was a woman who could choose whom she liked.  
  
But as we entered the house, I couldn’t help but feel bad about it. I felt so much for her and she didn’t feel anything for me.  
  
My self-pity had to take a moment to breathe as the landlord was waiting inside for us.  
  
“I’m Hedrick Chapman.” He said as he greeted both of us. “So you’re from out of town?”  
  
“Yes.” I replied. “You?”  
  
“No, born and raised here.” Chapman replied. “If you’ll just sign these I’ll be out of your way.”  
  
I looked over the papers before signing them and handing them to Natasha.  
  
“If you need any help moving in, The Sharing could help.” Chapman said, smiling in a way that didn’t seem genuine. “I’m in charge of it and we like to help people out. Especially those trying to settle down here.”  
  
I watched Chapman go out and had a feeling I wouldn’t like him in the future. Which was strange because he appeared to be outwardly pleasant, but there was something about him. Something that I couldn’t place.  
  
“So, should we do some newlywed stuff?” I said, trying to put on a grin.  
  
“It’s only a cover, Steve.” Nat sighed and walked to the bathroom.


	2. Tobias Fangor: The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting caught up in the rp. Once I catch up, the chapters will be released slower.

We were all gathered in Cassie’s barn as usual. Cassie was taking care of some injured animals, Ax was his usual Andalite self, Marco was joking, Jake was trying to get everyone to focus, and Rachel was avoiding me. I could understand.  
  
A few days ago we had broken apart due to me telling her that I was never going to become a nothlit again. I would never become a human permanently even after the war was won. I couldn’t live life as a human anymore. The sky called to me and I couldn’t resist it.  
  
But I didn’t hate her for her decision as she deserved an actual human. Or at least someone willing to become stuck as one.  
  
“Can you please listen?” Jake asked.  
  
“What does the fearless leader want today?” Marco teased, not willing to abandon his joking demeanor.  
  
“What if we want to get S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help?” Jake asked. “They’re adults and they already fought off one alien invasion.”  
  
“Can we trust any of them?” Rachel asked. “Anyone can be a Controller. For all we know, Iron Man is now a slave to the Yeerk Empire.”  
  
I did agree with Jake that we needed help and that they were adults that were used to weird stories. They would believe what we said about the Yeerks. But what agent would be best to talk to? For making sure he or she was safe?  
  
I knew they weren’t going to like my suggestion, I didn’t like my suggestion.  
  
 _We need one that we know won’t be infested as they can’t be. We need one that will be put off until the last minute._ I told them and Marco groaned.  
  
“Dude, why are you suggesting the Hulk?” Marco asked. “He will be left alone by the Yeerks for a reason.”  
  
 _That’s why we need him._ “He might not even want to be talked to.” Cassie said. “He deserves some down time.”  
  
“And he can get it when the Yeerks are gone.” Jake replied. “Tobias, it’s your plan so you get to hunt for him. Take Ax for backup, though I don’t know how much use he’ll be if things go bad.”  
  
 _Yes, Prince Jake._ Ax agreed and started to morph into his Northern Harrier.  
  
I was going to say bye to Rachel, but she was already talking to Cassie about an upcoming dance. I held my sigh back and took off with Ax close behind me.


	3. Steve Rogers: Brushing Teeth

I woke up and yawned. Nat and I had slept in the same bed purely to help our cover. I didn’t know why it mattered what we did behind closed doors, but she was the spy. She had a lot more experience than me in this matter. I was a soldier, I fought.  
  
As I slowly got up, I enjoyed the fact that I didn’t have to worry about Hydra or about any of the other dangers I had encountered since being given the serum.  
  
I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I entered, I realized that Nat was in there taking a shower. As the curtain was pulled I couldn’t see her. But from the sound of water and her shadow I could get enough.  
  
I could imagine the water going down her body, down her tits. I imagined me going in there and kissing her. Squeezing a tit in my hand and watching her try not to moan. Her not being able to control herself and my cock thrusting in and out. In and out as she screamed my name louder and louder.  
  
“Steve!” Nat yelled out and I blushed as I realized I had been staring at her.  
  
She had pulled the curtain back and was looking at me. Was there a hint of humor in her eyes? Or was that wishful thinking?  
  
“There’s another bathroom!” She yelled and I nodded as I rushed out.  
  
There were two bathrooms. Why didn’t I remember that? Did I really want to stare at her that badly?  
  
I spent awhile brushing my teeth and then came out to Natasha watching tv.  
  
“I’ll…er…make breakfast?” I said and went to the kitchen to distract myself.


	4. Tobias Fangor: Meeting the Man

I was growing worried that my mission would have to be abandoned. Why did I ever think that I could find Bruce Banner? He had been hiding and running for awhile. So did I really think a kid could fly around a little and get to him?  
  
The only relief I was finding during this whole ordeal was the bit of rest I got when Ax demorphed and rested. That meant I had a few minutes to rest too. It also made the whole thing longer and more aggravating, though. I was running out of ideas of where to search for him.  
  
Finally we were flying over a small park in a not too good side of town, when I saw what looked like Bruce. He was looking like he was nervous that someone would come after him. I didn’t blame him as that’s what me and Ax were doing. We were going to ask him if he’d like to sign up for another war.  
  
Another idea came to me as the hawk eyes didn’t miss much. That body…  
  
 _Ax, look after me._ I said and dove down before he could reply.  
  
As I hid from Bruce’s view to morph human, Ax was yelling at me. I didn’t reply and he finally shut up, realizing he couldn’t protect his shorm now.  
  
I took a few deep breathes as I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I was going to talk to Bruce Banner who also had the personality called The Hulk inside of him.  
  
As I started to walk up to him, I realized that I wanted my hawk eyes just to gaze on him better. Human eyes could only see so much.   
  
“I need your help.” I told him, trying to fake a good smile.  
  
“I don’t think I could help you.” Bruce replied, starting to turn away.  
  
 _Ax, I need you to distract him if he starts to turn. Not until then, okay?_ I told Ax privately.  
  
 _Yes._ Ax said angrily, not sure of what I was going to do but knowing it would be stupid.  
  
“Please.” I told Bruce and grabbed his arm.  
  
I had to stop from feeling his arm, feeling that strength. I had to stop imagining him turning me around and making sweat. Making me moan.  
  
Bruce looked at me and said, “You’re in big trouble?”  
  
“Yeah, an alien race called the Yeerks has invaded Earth. Imagine Invasion of the Body Snatchers.” I said and started to direct him to an area where the trees would hide us. “We need S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help. They fought off the invasion in New York. But you’re the only one we trust to not be a Controller.”  
  
“Because the Hulk wouldn’t let them.” He said with regret and I saw doubt in his eyes.  
  
His doubt was probably fueled by thinking that the Hulk was, yet again, ruining a peaceful life for him. Part of me could understand that feeling. But we needed him. And I knew I had convinced him a little by the fact I touched a person who could become a rage machine at any second.  
  
 _Ax, show him._ I said and he started to fly down.  
  
I held Bruce’s arm and put it to my chest, hoping he didn’t hear my heart racing. “This is my Uncle Ax. He’s an Andalite, the race sworn to stop the Yeerks.”  
  
I squeezed Bruce’s arm gently as Ax finished demorphing.  
  
“I’m sorry, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen.” Bruce replied. “There is no organization to go to.”  
  
“I know, but there must be outliers, people who can help. You know people.” I begged him and not just for him to help us.  
  
Bruce sighed and nodded. I liked him, even in the face of it all he would do the right thing. It was quickly decided that Ax and Bruce would take the bus, after checking that Bruce had money to spare, and I would fly.  
  
As I took off, I found myself hopeful.


	5. Steve Rogers: A First Step

I thought of getting some more coffee from Starbucks. I was waiting for Nat to get done buying lingerie. The whole thing had started when she was bored and was trying to do normal people stuff. In all honesty, it was a little freaky seeing her try to be normal. She was best when she was her, not when she was trying to put on an act.  
  
As thoughts of how we would never really use the lingerie passed through my mind, I remembered seeing Chapman in the mall. He was talking to someone important who was making him extremely nervous. I pushed that from my mind, I had to remind myself that there was no danger.  
  
I focused more on the Berenson family coming to visit and greet us. How Jake was really looking at Nat and how Tom just stared at me.   
  
Finally Nat came out holding two bags of lingerie. Two bags that would never be used.  
  
“I’m thinking of trying them on when we get back home.” She said, her voice happy.  
  
Maybe that voice was just an act, but I was getting aroused thinking about seeing her just in lingerie. Maybe she would allow the cover to…no, she wouldn’t. Just a cover, Steve. Just a cover.  
  
“Sure.” I said, trying to keep my voice calm.  
  
As I drove back home, I did my best to drive slowly but it was hard. To just think of Nat dressed like, well, sexy. In a way that she would be more beautiful than I was seeing her now. Maybe dressing up would get her turned on? I tried to push those thoughts away as I pulled up into the driveway.  
  
After we entered and she went to try on the lingerie, I waited patiently on the couch and stared at the tv.  
  
“Steve?” Nat asked. “Want to come in?”  
  
Yes, I would like to come in.  
  
I went to stand in the door way and looked at what she was wearing. A black bra that made her tits look more amazing than usual and crotchless panties. I leaned onto the doorway to look like I was in control.  
  
“It…um…looks good on you.” I said, blushing.  
  
“You can come in.” Nat said, smiling. “We’re pretending to be newlyweds.”  
  
I hoped that I heard hope in her voice that I wouldn’t fuck her just to keep my cover. But maybe that’s because I was hoping the same thing.  
  
After I stepped in she traced my abs with her finger tips. I felt my cock harden at her gentle touch.  
  
“You’re looking good, grandpa.” She teased.  
  
That tease set me off and suddenly my arms were around her waist. My mouth on hers and my tongue in her mouth.  
  
“I’ll show you grandpa.” I whispered into her ear.  
  
Two of my fingers went into her pussy, going gently in and out.  
  
“Oh.” Nat moaned. “Steve…my…Steve…”  
  
As I pulled my fingers out of her to undo my pants, she intercepted my hand. She sucked her come off of my fingers. I moaned and used my free hand to undo my pants. I started pulling them down and Nat let go of my hand.  
  
While I was feeling good for two free hands, Nat’s mouth went onto my cock.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled out, leaning my head back and clutching Nat’s head. “Oh…oooh…Nat…Na…oh god!”  
  
Before I came, Nat was up and she was taking my clothes off. After that I ripped her bra off and gently kissed her tits before I started sucking one. She started running her fingers through my hair while she moaned. I used one of my hands to finger her and she started to moan louder.  
  
I stopped sucking and fingering her so that I could take her crotchless panties off. I then pushed her against a wall and entered her. Her pussy felt even better than I had imagine it to.  
  
As I thrust harder and harder, her finger nails dug into my back. The pain giving me immense satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly I was underneath Nat on the bed. My hands on her ass to help keep her steady. We both yelled out and came at the same time.  
  
Nat rolled off of me and kissed me lightly. I just looked at her and hoped that this would happen again. That this would mean more next time.


	6. Tobias Fangor: Bruce Meets the Group

Coming back home was quicker, but it felt just a little bit slower. Maybe it was because I was having to keep up with a bus rather than everyone going around the same speed. And there had hardly been any point where I could stop to take a rest.  
  
So I had got quite the workout.  
  
When we finally made it to my meadow, I landed on a tree. I felt like I could just fall asleep with no worries. But I stayed awake and watched as Ax demorphed and relished in being able to be in his normal form again.  
  
As we waited for Jake and the others to come, I had seen Rachel flying around and told her where to meet up, I just looked at Bruce. This was wrong, I knew that. He was an adult and I was just a kid. But everything I had experienced had made me older. Plus, who else besides me could really understand Bruce like I could?  
  
We had a connection through unique experiences, or maybe I was just being delusional.  
  
Finally Jake walked up and Bruce looked at him.  
  
 _Prince Jake._ Ax explained to the man.  
  
 _He’s Jake, our leader._ I told Bruce before Jake could reply with his usual ‘don’t call me Prince’.  
  
“Your leader?” Bruce asked, a worried expression on his face.  
  
A few minutes later the others arrived. A horrified expression grew on Bruce’s face.  
  
“You’re just kids.” He whispered.  
  
“Yeah?” Rachel asked, seeming to be a little insulted.  
  
“You shouldn’t…”  
  
 _We were at the wrong place, wrong time._ I explained. _Besides, we can’t stop fighting. Even Marco here couldn’t quit._  
  
“Well once you find out that your mother is the host of Visser One, you’ll do anything that might set her free.” Marco said with a nod.  
  
After that, the others and myself gave Bruce a good welcome. Marco making dumb jokes, Cassie reassuring Bruce, Rachel talking about how we fought, Ax explaining all he could about the Yeerk invasion, Jake reassuring Bruce that he could lead, and me…well I didn’t talk very much. I wanted to say something to him, but I was finding it impossible to find the words.  
  
“Today me, my mother, and Tom said hello to these newlyweds.” Jake said. “The husband, sort of goofy looking but you could tell he could do serious damage, wasn’t liking me looking at his hot wife.”  
  
“What did they look like?” Bruce asked.  
  
A few minutes of Bruce interrogating Jake lead to us finding out the newlyweds’ identities. It turned out that Steve Rogers/Captain America and Natasha Romanov/Black Widow had moved into Jake’s neighborhood.  
  
“What do you think they’re doing here?” Rachel asked.  
  
“Hiding.” Bruce said without a second thought. “And I’ll probably have to pay Tony if the two are actually in love.”  
  
 _Why?_ I asked.  
  
“Because he’s a man-child.” He said and Marco grinned widely.  
  
 _What about you?_ I asked, trying not to sound invested in the question. _You have anyone?_  
  
“I did once, now I don’t.” Bruce said with a sad smile. “Not like it’s easy for me to find someone.”  
  
 _Not many people can understand having to be two minds at once because of a mistake._ I replied and Bruce looked at me.  
  
“Like you.” Rachel said, getting annoyed at the awkward silence.  
  
I preened out of embarrassment and Bruce looked away. Did I see the tiniest bit of longing there or was I just being hopeful?


	7. Tobias Fangor: Meeting Others

Of course I was chosen to go and inform the two former agents of what was going on. Bruce was nervous about seeing them and Ax was beyond awkward in human morph. Very intelligent, but didn’t appear that way when he was in human morph. The others were busy today.  
  
So I flew over to Jake’s house and morphed there, him providing me clothing. When we were sure there was no one about to walk in, I exited the house and walked quickly over to Steve and Natasha’s house. I was feeling much more nervous seeing them than I had been meeting Bruce.  
  
Was it because I wanted to fuck Bruce that I was calmer with him?  
  
I knocked on the door, hoping against hope that neither was home. That wouldn’t be good for the mission, but it would help me out.  
  
Finally Natasha opened the door and looked at me.  
  
“Um…” I said, trying to quickly think up a good excuse. “Can I use your phone?”  
  
She looked at me strangely but let me in. She pointed me towards the house phone. When I got there my hand hovered over it. I was beyond nervous. If she was a Controller and I told her, then she would kick my ass. If she wasn’t a Controller and I told her, she could still kick my ass.  
  
It was a lose lose scenario.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” She asked.  
  
Oh, lady, you have no idea.  
  
“Yes, Natasha, there is a Yeerk invasion of Earth and you are in danger.” I told her, turning around to find a gun pointed at me. “I’m here to warn you about them.”  
  
“How do you know my name?” She asked calmly but I knew what she could do, I knew her calm voice was a lie.  
  
“Bruce Banner.” I said slowly and she directed me to the table.  
  
“We’ll wait until Steve gets home.” Natasha said, putting her gun away.  
  
But I was under no illusion that her not having a gun out would protect me. She was a master assassin for a reason.  
  
“When is he getting home?” I asked, looking at the clock.  
  
“Soon.” Was all she said.  
  
About thirty minutes later he returned.  
  
“Nat!” He said excitedly and then quieted when he came into the kitchen. “Who is that?”  
  
“A friend of Doctor Banner’s.” Natasha said. “He’s the one who identified us.”  
  
“I don’t remember seeing him.”  
  
“One of my friends was in morph and saw you. They later reported back on what they saw and Bruce identified you.” I replied. “Morphing is Andalite technology where you touch an animal and are then able to turn into it.”  
  
I then spent a decent amount of time explaining the morphing ability and the Yeerk invasion. I left out exactly who I was and who the others were. I didn’t mention the others in detail. Steve and Nat weren’t Controllers now, but I was worried about if they would become one. If they did…I would not be the one to endanger the group.  
  
“We’ll give what help we can.” Steve said and Natasha nodded.  
  
“I’ll come back with updates when I can. If you ever need to deliver news just look for a red-tailed hawk around noon enough day.” I said.  
  
After discarding my clothes, demorphing, Steve opening a window I was out. I was heading back to the group. Back to Bruce.


	8. Tobias Fangor: Planning the Next Move

I took my recent meal to Cassie’s barn as we were having a meeting there. We had to decide what to do now. I landed and started to eat as Ax felt safe enough to demorph. If I had thought there was a danger I would’ve told them.  
  
Bruce was eating something. Looking at his food, it appeared to be a cinnamon bun that had somehow not been eaten by Ax. Impressive.  
  
“We have to do something.” Jake said. “Distract the Yeerks. Make them forget about Steve and Natasha.”  
  
I really wished that my hawk body allowed me to eat in a fashion that appeared half-way sexy. But it didn’t. My hawk body was made to rip and tear. Kill and eat. So I couldn’t make any moves on Bruce.  
  
Bruce…I started to imagine him on top of me, my face to the ground. His thrusts as he kissed my neck. As he made me scream.  
  
“Tobias!” Rachel yelled and I was shaken from my thoughts. “What do you think?”  
  
 _We…er…have a Hulk…_ I said, embarrassed about my thoughts. _Why not have him cause chaos somewhere?_  
  
“The other guy is distracting.” Bruce said and I worried he was thinking all I could see of him was that monster.  
  
“There’s Sharing meeting that we can go to.” Jake said and thought for a moment. “Most of us should be around the meeting for damage control and Bruce needs to just appear to be a regular guy attending. Tobias you should enter with Bruce. No one there will know who your father really is, you can pretend.”  
  
I knew the part he was leaving out that everyone here knew: Elfangor was my father. He had died right when I met him.  
  
 _Okay, so a father son cover._ I said.  
  
An hour later we had a solid plan.


	9. Steve Rogers: Feelings

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I remembered us having sex for our cover. Or was it really for our cover? Could there have been another purpose?  
  
As I heard the shower running I wanted to race in and kiss Nat on the mouth. I wanted…it was only a cover, it was only a cover. Or was it? Why worry about sleeping in the same bed? Why buy lingerie and then fuck? Was I just being hopeful?  
  
I finally decided to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. Not to watch, but to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. Nat noticed as she pulled the curtain away.  
  
“What’s bothering the fossil?” Nat asked, a teasing grin on her face.  
  
“That boy…he’s just a child and he’s having to fight this war. This secret war. He can’t go to another adult and ask for help. His parents must be worried sick.” I said. “It’s just…”  
  
“Is that all that’s bothering you?” She asked, and I swore there was a pleading tone to her voice.  
  
“You.” I said. “If we’re going to continue…I just don’t want it to be about fucking. I…I love you, Natasha. If you’re just going to fuck for our cover, I don’t want to.”  
  
Nat looked away and then back at me.  
  
“I wasn’t fucking for just our cover.” Nat said. “I’ve loved you for awhile. I just felt stupid about bringing it up earlier. I’m an assassin, not someone who believes in love anymore. Love is for children.”  
  
The fact that Nat loved me…my pants felt much tighter.  
  
“You okay there, grandpa?” Nat teased and I looked at her.  
  
Suddenly I was in the shower with her and she was pressed up against the wall with her hands held over her head. I lightly bit her neck and then whispered into her ear, “I’ll show you grandpa. I’ll show you fossil.”  
  
My mouth kissed her mouth and then her neck. As I kept lightly biting her neck she moaned loudly, her body trying to get away from my grip. I let go of her hands and she just stood there. I pulled down my boxers and suddenly Nat was kneeling.  
  
“I love you, Steve.” She said right before she put my cock in her mouth.  
  
“Lll…ov…eee…” I moaned softly as I came into her mouth.  
  
She stood back up and I felt the come that remained on her face with my finger tips. Nat’s mouth was then on mine. Her hands grasping my back as I squeezed her ass. My cock entered her and we were soon screaming.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck!” She shouted.  
  
“Ah!” I moaned.  
  
Her legs were around my waist as I held her against the wall. Her whole body was grasping mine. Her lips on my neck, her hands around me. I moved clumsily to the bedroom and put her on the bed with me on top.  
  
Soon the bed was moving as though it would break at any moment. My head was leaned back as I came again. But I didn’t stop fucking her until I heard her scream as she came. Then I rolled off her, falling asleep.  
  
But not before I felt her put her head on my chest.


	10. Tobias Fangor: As Father and Son

I’m not social. When I was human I was beaten up just ‘cause and when I got trapped as a hawk I had to hide my identity. So tonight at the Sharing outing at the beach was extremely uncomfortable. Of course that could also be because of the fact that I knew that the Sharing was a front for the Yeerk invasion.  
  
And yet another factor was Bruce himself. Anything the man did now made me happy. Not just sexually aroused, but actually happy. I laughed a little bit harder and smiled a little bit wider. I could tell, too, that our conversations were making him happy too.  
  
But I couldn’t look the man in the face, not for very long, I was too shy for that.  
  
“You okay?” Bruce asked as we moved to a secluded area of the beach.  
  
We didn’t exactly want to announce Bruce’s entrance or the fact that I was involved in some way.  
  
I had been confident earlier, but now I couldn’t even give a reply that wasn’t a mumble. I looked up at Bruce and then back at the sand.  
  
“What’s bothering you?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
I continued to stare at the sand, trying to push the images of Bruce’s body on mine out of my mind. For fuck’s sake he was in his late 40’s. Me, I’m fourteen. I…this is so wrong to think of him like that. But, on the other hand, it felt so right. Only he could really understand what I was going through. Only he could really see me as I am now. I didn’t have time to think about things logically since I could die tomorrow.  
  
Or in the next few minutes.  
  
“You can talk to me, Tobias.” Bruce said and lightly touched my arm.  
  
Suddenly, without thinking, I found my arms around his neck. My mouth was on his begging for him to return my kisses. My body pressed against his, rubbing. For a few blissful moments I felt him like I had wanted to since first laying eyes on him.  
  
And then he was gently pushing me away.  
  
“No, not here. Not now.” Bruce said, looking to see if anyone had seen us.  
  
“I’m…I…” I said, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
I should’ve remembered that we were in public. It would seem more than a little odd if someone had seen a ‘father and son’ kissing each other. Not to mention if our cover got blown and the underage part got out.  
  
“Later,” He said, his smile full of guilt. “Get into the air first.”  
  
I nodded and took off my clothes, leaving only my morphing suit on. As I did so I felt Bruce observe me. I smiled at him as I demorphed and took to the air. Shortly after that, the Hulk’s roar made people turn towards its form that was running at the outing.  
  
I did my best to direct the bystanders to safety as the rest of the Animorphs went after the Controllers.  
  
 _I’m after Chapman!_ Jake yelled out and then roared.  
  
The Hulk was doing a lot of damage. A shitload of damage while I was trying to get people to safety, them only trusting me because things were already beyond insane. As I looked down at the beach I saw Visser Three in Andalite form.  
  
 _The Andalite bandits._ The Visser said, trying to appear unafraid about the Hulk. _I know what that creature is. It will be so amusing watching him kill you._  
  
How dare the Visser talk about him like that! How dare he just judge him! Of course the Hulk could be beyond dangerous, but fuck him for saying that!  
  
 _Yeah?_ I asked the Visser as I landed on the Hulk’s shoulder, making sure if anything went wrong with this idea that I could fly away quickly. _Not until he kills you first._  
  
The Hulk turned to me with a sly grin. He knew I was giving him permission.  
  
I gave the Visser time to start on his morph, a kafit bird from the Andalite home world, before I left the Hulk’s shoulder.  
  
As soon as I left the Hulk’s shoulder, the Hulk went charging after Visser Three. The Visser only escaped within inches of death. The Hulk roared.  
  
 _Next time._ I told the Hulk. _Next time._


	11. Steve Rogers: Watching the News

I rolled over to see Nat smiling. It was dark outside and Nat had been cuddling with me for the majority of the day. A lot of people seem to think that fucking is the most awesome thing about being in a relationship, but it’s not. The most awesome thing is cuddling with someone who loves you. Knowing the body heat pressed up against you is from someone that loves you dearly.  
  
That is the best thing about being in a relationship. At least to me.  
  
“So, what next?” Nat asked.  
  
“Well, don’t normal people watch the news?” I asked and got up.  
  
“Okay.” She said with a smile and followed me.  
  
We sat together on the couch and turned on the news. The reporter was talking about a Sharing meeting going wrong because of drugs that were distributed unbeknownst to the full members. And the people on the drugs did a lot of damage. Almost like-  
  
“Those were some DRUGS.” I said.  
  
“Some big, green drugs.” Nat grinned.  
  
“At least we know what he’s been up to.”  
  
“Think it was an accident?”  
  
“It was at a Sharing outing. No, he was doing it for the Animorphs.”  
  
The image of that boy came back to my mind.  
  
“I think he’s trying to stop the Yeerks from paying attention to us.” I said and Nat nodded, putting her head onto my chest.


	12. Tobias Fangor: Underneath the Monster

I flew and watched as Bruce and Ax walked together down below me. The others had left right after the battle and now it was just the three of us. The three with no actual home to go to, at least not the homes we were used to.  
  
I dove down and landed by the duo as they stopped. I morphed to human, morphing as fast as I could.  
  
“We’ll catch up.” Bruce said and Ax looked at me.  
  
“It’s okay, Ax.” I told my Uncle. “I trust him.”  
  
I waited until Ax was out of sight to turn to Bruce and say, “About earlier…”  
  
“You’re a good kid, Tobias, but I’m an adult.” Bruce said. “It’s illegal. You’re fourteen and I’m-“  
  
“You’re talking about being on the good side of the law, Bruce?” I said, trying to sound angry and not like I was about to cry. “Because you’re on such good terms with the law. I know what it’s like to have another mind inside your own. And not wanting that side to go away even though you tried to end your life because of it.”  
  
“You…you attempted suicide?” Bruce asked, a horrified expression on his face.  
  
“Yeah, the first time I made a kill as a hawk was an accident. I didn’t eat before I started flying around and I…I enjoyed it and I felt like I had lost myself. So I went to the mall to try and kill myself. If it hadn’t been for Marco, I would’ve died then. As it was, it took a few days living completely as a hawk for me to come back to my senses.”  
  
“I know what that’s like. But no one saved me. The other guy, who you call the Hulk, didn’t let that happen. I couldn’t end my own life so I tried to treat others to make up for the other guy. However, people don’t like leaving me alone.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“At least I met you.”  
  
I smiled at him and put a shaking hand onto his face, wanting him. Needing him.  
  
“I don’t have time to think about the morality of it all. I could die from fighting the Yeerks or from just living life as a hawk.” I told him.  
  
He leaned into my hand and I looked at his crotch. He was allowing himself to be more excited.  
  
“I need you.” I told him, showing him through thought-speak what I wanted. What I needed.  
  
As he moaned softly I wondered why no one else saw a man and only a monster.  
  
“I want you.” I said into his ear.  
  
 _I need you._ I said into his mind.  
  
“Then let me…” Bruce said as he grabbed my face and kissed me.  
  
His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues felt each other. My arms went around his neck.  
  
 _Show me your monster._ I said.  
  
With that bit of prompting, he pushed me against the tree. His mouth moving to my neck. I moaned lightly.  
  
“Bru…ah…” I said softly.  
  
“You want this?” Bruce asked, rubbing my crotch.  
  
“Yes.” I breathed as my cock hardened.  
  
Bruce pulled down my morphing pants which revealed my cock’s excitement. I stepped out of my pants and Bruce tossed them to the side. He then kneeled in front of me and started to give me a blow job.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled, grabbing his head to keep me steady.  
  
His expertise with his lips and tongue was just…it made me nearly as happy as when I was flying.  
  
I came embarrassedly quickly and afterwards he stood up while taking off his own pants. In a flash I was looking at the trunk of the tree and had Bruce’s cock up my ass. His thrusts were slow and gentle as I got used to the feeling.  
  
“Bruce…I…I…” I said and leaned my head back, his lips meeting mine.  
  
His thrusts became quicker but still gentle. Bruce helped me take my shirt off after he took off his own. Then his bare body pressed onto me as he continued his thrusts.  
  
“Are you…ab…ah…ah!” I moaned.  
  
“Ye…s!” He moaned.  
  
 _Let me taste you._ I said and he exited me, allowing me to kneel at his feet.  
  
I put my mouth on his cock and he laughed.  
  
“Less teeth. More lips. Move your tongue like…ah!” He said and after a few seconds he came.  
  
I gulped down every last drop of him, licking his cock before backing away.  
  
Bruce then lay down and I crawled up to him, putting my head on his shoulder and playing with his chest hair.  
  
“I love you.” Bruce said.  
  
“Same.” I said, knowing I couldn’t fall asleep like this but not wanting to move at the moment.


	13. Natasha Romanov: Going Away

I stretched on the bed and heard Steve making breakfast. I knew I wouldn’t always have this life and I knew I didn’t want it forever. It was great to be away from any action, but I needed it. At the moment, the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen was just what I needed.  
  
I quickly got up and dressed into some jogging clothes. Looking out the window I could tell that the sunrise promised good things today. At least weather wise.  
  
I went into the kitchen and looked at Steve.  
  
“So, what are you making?” I asked.  
  
“Eggs and pancakes.” Steve replied. “I could make sausages if you wanted to.”  
  
A few seconds later and he was blushing at the unintentional innuendo. I kissed him and his blush went away.  
  
“What if I want sausages?” I asked.  
  
“I’ll make them for you.” He said with a boyish grin.  
  
“When I get back have some ready for me.” I said with a wink. “I’m going to need something to cool down with.”  
  
I went out of the house and started on a morning run. The air was cooler this morning. I observed how other residents were acting. They were doing normal stuff, a lot of them not up at this time. A few had dogs and they had to get up to walk them.  
  
Maybe Steve and I could have a dog. A German Shepherd to help protect us. Or maybe some more noble looking dog for Steve. Maybe I could tease him one day and dress our dog up as an American Flag. I laughed at the thought and then noticed a van.  
  
I looked nonchalant as I ran faster and tried to make turns that would surprise it. The van had been following me a short time after leaving the house.  
  
As I looked around, I noticed the van had gone. That didn’t mean the danger was over though as-I was on the ground. I turned and looked up at my attackers who were all holding strange alien guns, possibly the Dracon beams that the boy had mentioned earlier, that would make it nearly impossible for me to fight back.  
  
Especially as my vision was beginning to fade.


	14. Steve Rogers: Enduring the Pain

Nat hadn’t returned. I thought of calling the police but remembered that the police could really just be Controllers and know about her being captured. If they suspected I knew, then I would be in no state to help Nat. I wouldn’t be in any state to help myself if I got infested. So I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands.  
  
 _Hey!_ A voice in my head said.  
  
The boy?  
  
I raced towards the back door and opened it. The boy flew in and landed on the couch while a sad Bruce soon followed. They had heard and I hadn’t even mentioned anything to anyone.  
  
“Tom, one of the Animorphs’ brothers and a Controller, mentioned Nat.” Bruce replied. “The brother overheard Tom talking.”  
  
I had hoped that maybe some of our old enemies had heard about our location and captured her. I knew she could escape those. I knew she could be safe then. But the Yeerks? How the boy had described being controlled by them…I didn’t want to imagine Nat not in control of her body.  
  
“So…she’s a Controller now?” I asked.  
  
Bruce walked over to the boy and scratched behind his head, calming himself. The boy seemed happy. But that could just be my imagination.  
  
“Yes,” Bruce finally said. “When the brother found out he…he wasn’t in a position where he or the others could help.”  
  
“What about you?” I asked. “What abou-“  
  
“The other guy is good like a bull in a china shop is. He won’t be any help with rescuing her from a Yeerk pool. Not by himself.”  
  
I nodded. The Yeerk pool. The place where the Yeerks fed every three days. It was a place of horror.  
  
“So you’re here to bring me to the group?” I asked.  
  
 _The Animorphs. Jake, me, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, and Marco._ The boy said. _I’m Tobias._  
  
I nodded and sighed loudly.  
  
“We’re going to keep you safe.” Bruce said.  
  
“Give me a few minutes.” I said and walked slowly to my room.  
  
The room Nat and I had shared. I looked on the ground and saw lingerie spread across it. We had made love a few times but hadn’t cleaned the room up afterwards. We had been too excited. I smiled sadly thinking of her.  
  
I packed my important things into a small suitcase. A small suitcase that Nat had just in case. I wish I hadn’t needed it now.  
  
I packed it up and went back to the other two. An Avenger and an Animorph.  
  
“Now?” I asked and Bruce nodded.  
  
I left with them to get to safety. What was Nat going through?


	15. Salam 6386: A Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape, if you don't like reading about it (and I can understand that as this is the first time I'm writing about it in my fiction and a good friend talked to me to make sure I'd be okay writing it) I have a note at the end that covers the important plots points of this chapter if you want to skip it.
> 
> If you have been raped: you are still a good person. Don't blame yourself for it. If you need support there are hotlines and places out there that can help you.

I was called to the pier. I had a host! I had spent much too long swimming around in the sludge that is the Yeerk pool. Finally I would be given something to do and rise in the ranks of the Yeerk empire. I slid into my host’s ear and quickly read its thoughts. Who had I got?  
  
It was a female woman. As I searched her memories I found her mind to be fully in the Earth language known as Russian. Annoying, but nothing I couldn’t deal with. I quickly found a translation I could understand and then grinned at one of the Hork-Bajir guards.  
  
“This is Natasha Romanov also known as Black Widow.” I said. “She is an Avenger and a former agent of the Earth organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. She knows so much about it. So many agents. Her skills at fighting are...legendary. Did you know who you were giving me?”  
  
The Hork-Bajir shook its head.  
  
“Figures, this seems like a host that’s given to a higher ranking Yeerk. Not that I’ll give it up. Oh, tell Visser Three I have information to give him.” I said and slowly started to make my way to the cafeteria area.  
  
-Just spare Steve!- My host screamed. –That was the deal.-  
  
I searched through my host’s memories and found that to be true.  
  
-I will spare your lover until I don’t have to anymore.- I told her. –Not until I break you or your cooperation isn’t necessary.-  
  
I saw my host think up many scenarios of how Steve would survive and how she would be rescued. This was the most annoying part of infesting any host for the first time, this dreadful sense of hope. But Romanov would learn soon. She would soon learn that she could never resist me and her time as a free creature was over.  
  
As I approached the cafeteria area, I noticed the human hosts looking at my host. I looked in a small mirror and saw that, to human hosts, she was actually very beautiful.  
  
-You could be very good at recruiting.- I mused.  
  
-What?- Romanov replied angrily and I knew she understood me.  
  
I pretended not to know that and went over to a human male. He was relatively healthy and middle aged. I leaned over so that more of my cleavage was visible to him.  
  
“How are you doing today?” I asked him.  
  
It seemed to take all his effort not to make a move. His eyes focusing solely on my cleavage and nothing else.  
  
-No!- Romanov yelled, knowing what would happen.  
  
-Your body can help calm voluntary hosts to make them remember to be docile and attract new voluntary hosts. They have intercourse with this body…- I said, running my hands down her sides. –And they will quickly line up to be hosts. Your species are stupid. They are weak.-  
  
-We are not weak! We will fight back!-  
  
“Hi,” I said, turning to a human that had just walked up to me. “You come here often?”  
  
-You’re really using that line?- Romanov asked.  
  
“I’m Yeion 4487.” The Yeerk said and I leaned against a wall. “My host saw your host and forgot his hatred of me for the moment.”  
  
“Did he now?” I asked and put my arms around his neck. “What about now?”  
  
-No!- Romanov yelled.  
  
The Yeerk looked at my chest and I saw other voluntary hosts looking at me.  
  
“Want to give these humans a show?” I whispered into his ear and then lightly tugged at it with my teeth.  
  
“Yes.” He said softly.  
  
I kissed him hard on the mouth, biting his lower lip. Yeion moaned softly as his hands went under my pants to grab my ass.  
  
“Ah!” I moaned, not used to the sensation but loving it.  
  
-No!- Romanov yelled.  
  
My kisses traveled from Yeion’s mouth to his neck. Then he helped me to pull his shirt off. My kisses then went to his chest. I took off my shirt and bra, my tits with their nipples hardened. I smiled and Yeion’s mouth was on one, sucking away.  
  
I held his head tightly and realized my host was close to orgasm. Her screams made me feel even closer to coming. I looked down at Yeion, running my fingers through his hair.  
  
“I believe the human term is called ‘eating me out’.” I said, greeted by another loud scream from Romanov.  
  
I sat down on a chair after Yeion pulled my pants down. As soon as they were pulled down enough, he started eating me out. I screamed out in delight as Romanov screamed out in pain.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled out as a came.  
  
Whether from Yeion’s actions or Romanov’s terror, I didn’t know or care.  
  
Without warning I pulled Yeion’s pants down and pushed him to the floor. I quickly put his cock inside of me and started fucking him. His hands helped hold me steady and I saw the others looking. They knew what this host would be used for now.  
  
Their pleasure. Their prize.  
  
Yeion and I yelled loudly as we came for the second time, but not the last time for our spectacle for the voluntary hosts that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salam 6386 infests Natasha and finds out who the woman really is.
> 
> It turns out Natasha made a deal to be a voluntary host as long as Steve Rogers is spared.
> 
> Salam decides to use Nat's body for recruitment aka using her like a prostitute to gain voluntary hosts.


	16. Steve Rogers: Meeting the Animorphs

It took a little bit to reach Tobias’ meadow, the place where I would meet up with the others. While the walk was long, it was nice to be moving. To do something that involved smelling the outside air. It was better to be doing this than to sit around all day worrying about Nat.  
  
Tobias flew and landed on a tree while Bruce stood under him. We waited for what seemed like an hour before another one of the group came. Then they quickly arrived, one after the other, and demorphed from their bird of prey morphs. Except for Ax the Andalite.  
  
And all of them were…  
  
“Kids?” I said in horror and Bruce nodded in agreement.  
  
No kids should be doing this.  
  
“Why don’t you tell a grownup?” I asked them.  
  
“Any of them can be a Controller.” Jake explained. “Family and friends. Anyone.”  
  
“Nat.”  
  
“We’ll get her back.”  
  
“We’ve done stupider things.” Marco agreed.  
  
I guess they had done stupider things. They had been fighting a war for too long. I didn’t know exactly how long, but even one battle would be too much for children. I had to stay and protect them. To help them until the Yeerks were driven away. They couldn’t be made to endure the terror of war for too long.  
  
As I talked to them I learned about them. Rachel would go into danger just because, Marco seemed insistent on making jokes every minutes, Jake had to constantly keep everyone in check, Cassie tried to keep things peaceful, Ax was usually quiet, and Tobias…Tobias talked less than Ax it seemed. Unless he had to explain something to me.  
  
“Where will I stay?” I finally asked.  
  
 _My scoop._ Ax said. _There are inflatable mattresses if you need them._  
  
“Yeah, I will.”  
  
With that the group split up for the day and Ax showed me to his scoop. Bruce and Tobias went away, probably so that they could discuss the events of today. Bruce could be a good therapist when he wanted to be. No matter what he tried to say to the contrary.


	17. Tobias Fangor: Reassuring my Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally in the rp but Nixy said it was okay that I wrote this chapter.
> 
> I have made at least one other person ship BrucexTobias!

As I flew above Bruce, I reveled in the fact that shortly after we had fucked that first night he had become my boyfriend. He was the one that initiated that question and I couldn’t have been happier. To think that this strong man had given his heart to me was beyond wonderful.  
  
But we had agreed to keep it a secret, though Ax had hinted that he had found out. He had since kept quiet about it which I was glad about.  
  
I loved Bruce but the others wouldn’t understand and right now wasn’t the time to bring it up. We weren’t ashamed, we just didn’t think it was anyone’s business.  
  
I landed in front of a stream that me and Bruce were fond of. It was quiet and the sound of the water was reassuring. I quickly morphed and we embraced when I was half-way human. Bruce’s tears quickly making my shoulder wet.  
  
“It’s okay.” I told him, putting my arms around his neck as I finished morphing. “We’ll get Nat back. I’ve seen my friends do impossible things.”  
  
“But she’s a Controller now.” Bruce said. “She is such a strong woman and now…”  
  
“Jake survived being a Controller for three days. I’m sure Nat will be fine at the end.” I said, even though I didn’t know if I believed myself or not.  
  
“What about everything she knows? She worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. before New York, she probably has years of information to give Visser Three.”  
  
“But at least we know,” I told Bruce, leaning my forehead against his. “We can prepare. We can get her back. Besides, we have the Ellimist on our side.”  
  
“And they have Crayak.” Bruce countered, but I saw a hopeful smile starting to form on his face.  
  
He lightly kissed me and we embraced each other. I detached myself from him and took off my morphing shirt.  
  
Bruce looked at me, his smile getting wider as I went into the stream. I fully submerged my body in the water before coming up for a breath of air. I hated going under water, but I was going for an effect.  
  
“I think you better take off your clothes or the others might notice something is off.” I said with a smirk as Bruce slowly entered the stream.  
  
“And they won’t notice wet feathers?” He argued as he put his arms around me.  
  
Our lips met and we started kissing. My cock hard and I touched Bruce’s cock to feel that it was also more than a little excited. He moaned softly.  
  
I continued to rub his cock through his pants as I felt the man calm down. I clumsily started to undo his shirt as his hands ran up and down my back. Finally I was able to open his shirt and started to kiss his chest. I pulled lightly at his chest hair.  
  
 _It’s going to be alright._ I told him.  
  
“I know.” Bruce said as he put a finger up my ass, making me moan.  
  
I buried my face in his chest as he continued to finger my asshole. I kissed his chest, pulling some of his hair with my teeth. When I could finally think straight enough I undid his pants to let out his cock. I then put my arms around his neck and started increasing the intensity of my kisses.  
  
Bruce then took his finger out of my ass and slowly entered me after he had pulled down my pants. He looked at my face to make sure he wasn’t hurting me. And then he started his slow and methodical thrusts. He offered me his arm so I could bite it and make it less likely that someone would hear us.  
  
I tried to keep my biting soft but I ended up biting a little harder than I meant to. Bruce felt so good in me. Fucking me.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled out as he exited me before I came.  
  
“I. Want. You. In. Me.” He said in between his kisses.  
  
Bruce then put his ass towards me and I felt it gently. This man…this man…oh, god I wanted to enter him so badly but I was so damn nervous. I just rubbed his ass for a few minutes, wondering how I could do it.  
  
“I love you.” Bruce said softly and that gave me the strength I needed.  
  
“Same.” I replied as I entered him, taking a few minutes to find a rhythm that worked for both of us.  
  
Soon both of us were moaning and I came. A few seconds later he did too. Then we embraced each other as the feeling of euphoria that the orgasms had caused was still in us.


	18. Steve Rogers: The First Mission

_Andalite cadet, offer my life…_ I heard a voice in my mind say.  
  
I groaned as I woke up and realized it was Ax speaking. I also remembered in a flash where I was and why I was there. The voice of Nat screaming in terror filled my mind and I had to lay back down for a second.  
  
I got back up and saw Ax finishing up what he was doing. I also realized that Bruce wasn’t in the scoop. He must have left some time during the night and hadn’t come back yet. Maybe he had to meditate or something? I wasn’t worried about Tobias as he was probably hunting.  
  
“What was that?” I asked, genuinely interested in the answer.  
  
 _Morning ritual._ Ax replied. _Would you like to learn it?_  
  
“Maybe another morning. Where is Bruce?”  
  
 _With Tobias._  
  
“What?”  
  
And then it clicked. The pair going off and then Bruce leaving in the middle of the night. He hadn’t returned this morning. I couldn’t read Andalite expressions that well, but I could feel the anger coming off of Ax.  
  
He didn’t need to tell me that Tobias and Bruce were fucking for me to know. By his reaction alone I knew what was going on. Bruce was fucking a teenager. Tobias was, what, fourteen years old and Bruce thought it was okay?  
  
“I’ll talk to Bruce.” I said.  
  
 _Good._ Ax told me.  
  
A few hours later and I was heading over to Cassie’s barn with him. Tobias and Bruce were the last to arrive, with Tobias not flying as straight as he usually did. Goddammit, why did I have to arrive in this situation? Never mind Nat being a Controller.  
  
I looked at Bruce and he just tried to avoid my gaze as much as he could. Tobias preened himself as he figured out why his…lover was nervous.  
  
“So,” Jake said, not seeming to notice what was going on or not caring. “Natasha Romanov is captured. Any information she has will be extremely useful to the Yeerk empire. That is beyond bad news for us. Anyone have any good ideas?”  
  
As Nat’s body in the shower came to me, I had to remind myself that I had to keep focused. I had to keep focused so that I wouldn’t lose her for good.  
  
“How about we check out the police station?” Marco suggested. “If Nat is being used for something bad they will have to be covering it up?”  
  
Jake looked around and turned to me.  
  
“It’s an option.” I said, too weak to think clearly.  
  
“You’re an adult.” Jake said, fading hope in his voice.  
  
“Doesn’t mean I know everything. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Okay, Tobias and Ax go to the police station.”  
  
I wish I could’ve helped Jake and the others, but I couldn’t. I knew how to fight human wars, but not alien ones. I was a beginner at this.


	19. Salam 6386: Prepping the Host

I finished taking a shower and shifted through Romanov’s memories of why my body would be hurting. It wasn’t a pain that bothered me now, but I could tell it could cause problems in the future. Pity.  
  
-You humans are weak.- I complained. –Not able to stand much.-  
  
-You’ve been…raping me so often!- Romanov shouted back, the only thing she could do.  
  
Rape is the human word for violating a body in a sexual manner. I guess I had been. But, at the same time, I felt no shame for it. I could feel Romanov breaking and her screams had been…wonderful.  
  
-I guess I must pamper you soon.- I said with a sigh.  
  
If any battles came up soon I wouldn’t be able to fight. Weak human body! While their minds were wonderfully pliable, it was too big of a cost to manipulate them. Though I had gotten a few good horny hosts from it.  
  
-Pamper?- Romanov asked, afraid of what that could entail.  
  
-Not that.- I said with a sigh as she started thinking about sexual acts that could be performed on her. –Your body needs to stay healthy for the constant influx of people entering it. You will have a day completely devoted to having your body recover.-  
  
As I finished dressing, allowing myself to dress somewhat more conservatively as today wouldn’t be a recruiting day, I headed out of the motel room and entered my car.  
  
-Where are we going?- Romanov asked, beyond terrified.  
  
Good, she would be breaking soon.  
  
-The police station.- I replied. –I need to make sure an area will be overlooked soon. The Police Chief is one of us.-  
  
As I started the car, I felt Romanov wonder how many other police officers were Controllers. That would be something I’d let her find out for herself.


	20. Steve Rogers: About a Boy

I watched as both Tobias and Ax flew out of the barn. Tobias as a Red-Tailed hawk and Ax in his Northern Harrier morph. The others then went away to do what they would for the day and I followed Bruce outside.  
  
We walked silent for a few minutes as I made sure we were far enough away from anything in case Bruce got angry. I trusted the man with my life and treated him with respect, but the Hulk was a totally different story. You couldn’t talk to it or rationalize with it, it was a force of nature.  
  
So I couldn’t anger it and put any of the kids in danger. Especially not with the war that they were now secretly waging.  
  
“Bruce,” I started. “I want to talk to you abo-“  
  
“Tobias Fangor.” Bruce replied with a little trace of annoyance. “I know what you must be thinking, but it isn’t that way. Not with him.”  
  
“He’s a boy, Bruce, he’s just a boy. You’re…you’re too old for him and he’s too young for you. Are you starting to have a thing for little boys now? A few years down the line will I have to hear about how you Hulk out AND fuck little boys?”  
  
“I do not love Tobias becau-“  
  
“Oh, so now you love him?”  
  
“Yes, Steve, I love him dearly.” Bruce said and I wasn’t sure if he was telling me or himself.  
  
Hopefully himself.  
  
“Okay, you love him.” I replied, trying not to feel fear about what could go wrong if I triggered Bruce’s transformation. “So what? He’s still a boy. He’s still fourteen years old and you’re still forty-seven. No amount of love is going to change that.”  
  
“Talk to him when he gets back.” Bruce said after a few moments. “Just talk to him and he can explain everything.”  
  
I looked at Bruce and had an odd feeling of wanting to punch the man. Couldn’t he see that this was so wrong and nothing would make it right? No matter what craptastic story Tobias came up with?  
  
“Fine. I’ll give him one chance.” I told Bruce with a sigh.  
  
After that our conversation was more pleasant.


	21. Tobias Fangor: Answers

Ax and myself had quickly gotten to the police station. I allowed him a few minutes to breathe before he started another morph. Morphing is a tiring process and you should never push yourself too much for fear of exhausting yourself. And if it took you more than two hours to feel up to demorphing…not good news at all.  
  
 _Ready?_ I asked him and his response was to start to morph a Wolf Spider.  
  
I landed by him and started to morph a fly. Flies were awesome for spy work. While I adored flying as a hawk, flies took flying to a whole new level.  
  
Ax crawled in and I flew into the police station. My uncle and shorm was having to do much harder work in his morph than me. I tried warning him when I could.  
  
We seemed to wait in the police station for days and I was glad for Ax’s natural ability to know exactly what time it was.  
  
“Hello, Salam 6386,” The Police Chief said. “I heard you put on quite the show for the voluntary hosts at the Yeerk pool.”  
  
“Yes,” A familiar voice said playfully. “I did.”  
  
That was Nat? What was ‘the show’?  
  
 _Ax?_ I asked.  
  
 _Is Romanov beautiful by human standards?_ He replied.  
  
 _Um…yeah?  
  
Then she may be being used as a prostitute used to keep voluntary hosts calm and to recruit new voluntary hosts._  
  
The images…even though I had only known Nat for a short while, I could tell that she was strong. Of course once someone holds a gun to you, you tend to think that. How would Steve react? He loved the woman and now…but maybe we were just guessing.  
  
“And how is the recruiting going now?” The Police Chief asked.  
  
Well, that idea got shot down rather quickly.  
  
“It is going good.” Salam replied, but with Nat’s voice. “Host body is tired, though. Maybe after I rest up a bit I’ll actually be sent into a fight. This host body would do well in one. It did well in New York.”  
  
“Black Widow.” The Police Chief replied. “What about Captain America? It’d be ironic if we got him.”  
  
“Freedom and justice. Sadly we made a deal with my host to not take him. Of course if things happen or if it’s too late for it to matter, I think the agreement will be over with.”  
  
Chills went down my metaphorical fly spine. Not only was Nat’s body being used for prostitution, there was talk of Steve being captured. I knew it could happen, but actually hearing the words coming out of someone’s mouth was a totally different thing.  
  
 _Come on, we got what we need._ I told Ax after Salam asked the Police Chief to look the other way for ‘recruiting’ that night.  
  
We had to save her now, but attacking without a plan wouldn’t work.  
  
We then left the police station.


	22. Steve Rogers: To a Boy

It had taken a few minutes for me getting used to my girlfriend being whored out. She was being raped and had no power to resist. I tried to push the thoughts of her just yelling inside her own head. If it hadn’t been Nat, I could say that the Yeerks had a good way to work things even if it was beyond fucked up.  
  
After the meeting I walked with Bruce and Tobias flew overhead. Any other day this would be a great day. Now…now it was hellish. I would have to confront two people doing the wrong thing that thought they were in the right.  
  
Tobias landed on a branch close to Bruce and I sighed.  
  
“Tobias, I know about you and Bruce.” I said and Tobias looked at Bruce.  
  
 _So?_ Tobias replied, turning to face me. _We love each other. Why is it your business who I fuck?_  
  
“He’s an adult.” I said, trying to get the image of the pair fucking out of my mind. “Just because you think you love him doesn’t make it right.”  
  
 _Doesn’t it? We treat each other right and I see a man when I look at him._  
  
“I see a man that needs to be closely watched.”  
  
 _You see a monster._  
  
I crossed my arms, trying to calm myself down.  
  
“Tobias, just stop being childish and tell him what you told me.” Bruce said, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
 _I don’t have time to think about the morality of it all. I could die from fighting the Yeerks or from just living life as a hawk._ Tobias told me. _And where else am I going to find someone like Bruce? I don’t have time to wait to decide if it’s right or wrong. All I have time to decide is if I love him. I do._  
  
I saw Bruce offer up a small smile.  
  
Tobias had a point that hit home. I remembered waiting for the right time with Peggy. I remembered being nervous and scared. It was a war but I had never imagined what had ended up happening. I had lost a chance at even one night with her because I was scared and decided to wait.  
  
This boy knew that sometimes you had to go with your gut and couldn’t think about morality.  
  
“Fine,” I told them both, Bruce grinning ear to ear. “I don’t agree with your choices, either of you, but Tobias makes a good point. Bruce, you deserve someone like him. Don’t make me regret this.”  
  
I then walked away, trying to distance myself from the decision I had just made.


	23. Salam 6386: Not all Bad

-Where are we going?- Romanov asked.  
  
She was worried and thinking about what awful horrors were in store for her. Who would fuck her today and how long it would go on? The lack of trust she had for me was distasteful. Why would I push a host past its limits? Why would I be that cruel?  
  
-It is a pampering day today.- I told her again and was greeted with more perverse thoughts from her. –There will be no sexual favors asked from your body today.-  
  
Romanov’s fear was usually blissful, but today it was annoying. This pampering was just as much for her as it was for me. I needed a controllable host and Romanov’s body needed to be fit for the work I was giving it.  
  
We finally arrived in the suite and three Hork-Bajir, two males and one female, were waiting for me. There was also a human male but I ignored him as his use was to do things the Hork-Bajir couldn’t without drawing attention.  
  
“We’ll start with a bath.” I commanded and the Hork-Bajir started prepping the bath.  
  
The human male looked me over. I didn’t mind as it wouldn’t go further, I had three Hork-Bajir guards to stop him even if he tried, and it allowed me to judge Romanov’s beauty. The human male, like every other human, seemed to be physically attracted to my host in some way.  
  
This wasn’t counting the asexuals whom we had to reserve other recruiting tactics for. The humans respected them so little that pretending to be for their cause did help us in that regard.  
  
-No sex?- Romanov asked when I didn’t do any sort of flirtations with the human male.  
  
-As I told you before, no sex today. Today is all about relaxing your body. Letting it heal.- I said as I stepped into the bath, helped by the Hork-Bajir.  
  
I must have looked at the male Hork-Bajir a little too long as he helped me in and started to wash my host’s body, as Romanov was questioning why. I didn’t have to explain things to my host, but it would be good to get this story out.  
  
-The boy told you about the Andalites and how they’re the ‘good guys’.- I said with a laugh. –Do you know what they did to the Hork-Bajir?-  
  
-Nothing worse than what you’re doing here.- Romanov replied and I laughed.  
  
-Hork-Bajir are powerful creatures.- I said, running my fingers up one of the Hork-Bajir’s arms. –There is a reason we chose them as our shock troops. A reason why we went after them. But the Andalites showed us on that planet that they are more ruthless than we can ever hope to be. They released a quantum virus to kill off the species so that we couldn’t have them ourselves. They killed life just so we would be weakened. You think we are bad, at least we don’t commit endless acts of genocide like they do.-  
  
I didn’t tell Romanov that us Yeerks had committed genocide on species that weren’t suitable hosts. Not all the time, but it happened.  
  
-It still doesn’t make what you did right.- Romanov said.  
  
I put a hand on one of the male Hork-Bajir’s hand as it cleaned one of Romanov’s breasts.  
  
-So you like Hork-Bajir?- She asked and I was silent until after the bath when I was eating.  
  
-I admire them. Maybe you’ll like them?- I said as I reveled in the taste of the sandwich.  
  
-I am not fucking a Hork-Bajir!-  
  
-Romanov, you won’t have a choice.- I said and laughed as she screamed.


	24. Salam 6386: The First Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't in the original roleplay but Nixy, my rp buddy, wanted more of Salam on the subject of Hork-Bajir.

My species, by their nature, tend to think of their hosts like humans do their clothing. Ways to better experience the world, but nothing more. I could toss Romanov to the side if a more prestigious host came my way. But us Yeerks did share something with humans:  
  
Nostalgia over our first time.  
  
I waited until Romanov fell asleep to turn to the male Hork-Bajir. He nodded.  
  
“You keeping him healthy?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, Salam 6386.” He replied.  
  
“Is he asleep?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good.” I said. “Romanov is a good host. I can’t wait until I get to see battle with this one.”  
  
“How are you enjoying the recruiting?”  
  
“I enjoy hearing Romanov scream out in terror. I think she may be close to breaking. Recruiting is a useful tool and not just to get more hosts. Are you feeding him right?”  
  
“Yes.” He said and lay down next to me.  
  
I ran my hand down his chest, trying to see if the Yeerk had been lying to me.  
  
“Your current host was my first host. The first time I could really experience the world.” I said as I started to feel his wrist blades. “I wonder how this host would experience it.”  
  
“I think it would break your current host but her body could remain intact.” He said.  
  
“As long as my body is able to do its needed functions I will.” I said, feeling my former host’s neck. “If you can get a Hork-Bajir Controller to agree, I think things will work out very well.”  
  
With that the male Hork-Bajir got off the bed and left the room. Only the human Controller now remained waiting on the other side of the door.


	25. Bruce Banner: Looking for Nat

I was wearing a disguise and I envied the ease that Tobias could blend into the crowd. He could be another person or a pigeon, though he really seemed to hate pigeons. Must be a hawk thing. Steve and myself were trying to be incognito and trying to spot any sign of Nat.  
  
I was wearing a trench coat and Steve was in street clothes. He looked like you could find him at a carnival and the idea that he’d be found on a battlefield seemed far-fetched.  
  
“That isn’t really incognito, is it?” Steve asked me as he was able to get near to me again after we turned the same corner. “Are you going to sell some children ‘candy’?”  
  
“At least I’m not drawing attention.” I said, nodding to some children looking at him.  
  
“At least they’re not going to be believed. And what about you?” Steve asked. “You going to Fight Club?”  
  
“Can’t talk about it.” I said and tried to spot any little sign of Nat.  
  
She was hard to find when she had been free, what would it be like finding a Nat Controller that didn’t want to be found?  
  
Steve chuckled at that and I felt glad that he was adjusting to this time.  
  
“Listen, we’ve been walking around for a few hours. Maybe we should just give up.” Steve said.  
  
“Give up?” I asked, confused as I thought he loved Nat.  
  
“I’m not talking about giving up for good, just that maybe we should try another tactic.”  
  
“What tactic?”  
  
“Tony Stark.”  
  
I had two different opinions on the matter of getting Tony involved. Besides Betty and Tobias, Tony treated me like a human more than most. But he could be an annoying jackass when he wanted to. Things could get hectic, but Tony had a good heart underneath everything.  
  
“We’ll ask Jake.” I said slowly and Steve nodded.


	26. Tobias Fangor: Getting Iron Man

After talking to Bruce about the possibility of getting Iron Man, Tony Stark, on the team I had gone to Jake. Then everyone had been alerted to a meeting held the following day. I was now on my way with my lunch. It had been a relatively easy catch.  
  
As I flew to Cassie’s barn I thought about what Bruce had said about Tony. It had started off as a serious discussion but then had turned into making jokes about Tony and Marco being similar.  
  
‘Now there are two of them’ had come up a few times. I landed in my usual spot and looked at Bruce before eating. Everyone was there but Rachel. She ended up arriving shortly after I had finished eating.  
  
She barely looked up at me, not that she had paid a lot of attention to me after the breakup, and sat down by Cassie.  
  
“So Iron Man is going to be part of the team?” Rachel asked. “Do we really need another Marco?”  
  
“You know you love me.” Marco replied with an exaggerated grin and Rachel just shook her head.  
  
“Tony can be…hard to deal with, but he does have his good points.” Bruce said, defending his friend. “He could help with areas I and Steve can’t.”  
  
 _Doesn’t work well with others._ I joked and Steve nodded.  
  
Everyone was silent as we all were thinking about what the best option would be.  
  
“It would be good to have another adult.” Cassie replied. “Someone who knows what they’re doing.”  
  
“That wouldn’t be Tony then.” Steve said and Marco laughed.  
  
Jake stared at the ground and then looked at each of us. He was the leader, he’d get to make the final call. The final call that could help us or destroy us.  
  
“Tony might be a Controller, but that’s unlikely as he seems to live outside where the Yeerks are centering their invasion.” Jake said. “We’ll risk it. Bruce or Steve, call him but don’t give him exacts. When he gets here we’ll see if it’s safe to trust him.”  
  
“I’ll call him.” Bruce said and then we all left for the day.  
  
Me flying above Bruce.


	27. Tony Stark: My Day Off

There wasn’t much to do these days, which was a good thing. It had been a little time since New York had happened and…I don’t like to think about what happened. Suffice it to say that leaving Earth is not in my plan book.  
  
Right now Pepper was dealing with the company and I was lazing about. I opened a beer and drank as I sat in front of the television. I rested and just watched the news play out as normal. Nothing big happening today, S.H.I.E.L.D. falling apart had happened a month or so back.  
  
Maybe less. Maybe more. I just tried to live each day, slowly as they came at times. I was recovering as best I could. It wasn’t like there were many places I could go for therapy, most people would just see Iron Man and not Tony Stark.  
  
I had tried talking to Bruce. But I guess after telling someone the same story over and over, anyone would go to sleep. Sort of a testament to Bruce’s friendship with me that he had stayed awake through multiple revisions of one of my stories.  
  
I drank my beer slowly, just liking the fact that there could be quiet days. My phone rang and I thought about ignoring it. I didn’t have to answer it today. Today all I had to worry about was Tony and no one else. If I didn’t want to answer the phone I didn’t have to answer it.  
  
As it kept ringing I got annoyed so I finally answered it, “Hello, this is Tony Stark’s answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep!”  
  
“Tony.” Bruce said softly in a panicked voice.  
  
“Bruce?” I asked, suddenly worried about my friend.  
  
Many looked at him as just a monster, but there was a human underneath it all. Right now a very scared human.  
  
“Yes? What do you need?” I asked him.  
  
“I…I can’t explain over the phone.” Bruce said and I inwardly groaned.  
  
Today would not be a quiet day.  
  
“Just give me a location and I’ll be there.” I replied and then listened to him.  
  
An hour later and I was heading to California.


	28. Esplin 9466: My Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't originally in the rp. It's been added by request of Nixy.

I was about to contact Edriss 562, who had the rank of Visser One. It was a rank that I had desired for a long time and I would get one day. One day I would achieve the rank of Visser One and Edriss 562 would be utterly destroyed.  
  
“Visser Three, you are aware I have duties to attend to?” Edriss asked as she answered the call.  
  
 _I want to inform you of an advancement concerning the invasion of Earth._ I replied.  
  
“You’ve finally captured the Andalite bandits? Possibly even saved some as hosts? Good work, Visser Three.”  
  
 _Not yet, though I will have them soon. I have infested Natasha Romanov. Black Widow and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanov had very useful information on the organization and its members. Nick Fury was thought dead but he is alive. I have plans to infest him also. Maybe we will also get some members of Hydra._  
  
Edriss crossed her arms. Her expression seemed like she was debating whether to admit I had a victory or not.  
  
“You have done better than I expected, Visser Three, but you still haven’t gotten rid of the Andalite bandit problem. I remember when you called me to say you had them and they managed to escape.”  
  
My tail twitched and I wished that I could end her life now. That she wasn’t merely a hologram and I wouldn’t be reprimanded for killing her. I would like to take her down piece by piece until she begged for death.  
  
 _That will not happen a second time._ I promised Edriss. _And with the resources Romanov can provide us, they will have no chance at escape._  
  
I ended the conversation abruptly. I was seething with rage and wanted any reason to kill someone.


	29. Tobias Fangor: A New Arrival

Waiting for Tony made me nervous, so I scouted longer than I needed to. Looking for Yeerk pool entrances and following suspected Controllers helped me ease my mind. What if Tony Stark was a Controller? What if Iron Man was now being used to enslave mankind?  
  
So many ‘what ifs’ went through my mind that it took Rachel yelling at me a few times to make me aware Tony had arrived.  
  
 _Thanks._ I replied and we both flew to Cassie’s barn.  
  
When I arrived Marco was seeming to have to really control his excitement while Ax was in position if Tony didn’t turn out to really be Tony. I could see that Bruce was nervous about his friend being a Controller.  
  
 _Don’t worry, we can starve the Yeerk out if need be._ I told my boyfriend privately.  
  
“We’ve already told him about the Yeerks.” Jake told me. “Told him about us. Tony, shake Ax’s hand.”  
  
“Um…okay?” Tony replied and shook Ax’s hand. “Is this some sort of initiation? Shake the centaur’s hand and you’re part of the team?”  
  
“Sort of,” Cassie said with a small smile. “If you were a Yeerk you would’ve…reacted harshly. Calling Ax Andalite Scum. You would’ve made any excuse not to touch Ax.”  
  
Tony nodded, seeming to be impressed by what my friends knew. We didn’t tell him that if he had been a Controller it would’ve been really awkward in the barn before he had touched my Uncle’s hand. Because Ax seemed to be able to sense the presence of a Controller at times.  
  
“I was sort of hoping he was a Controller.” Marco joked and Bruce stared him down. “I’m joking! Don’t Hulk out on me! Geeze!”  
  
Steve didn’t look happy about the joke and I could imagine why. He was probably thinking about Nat who was now being used like a whore. I remained silent.  
  
After a few minutes it was decided that Ax, Tony, and Bruce would take their geek talk to the woods so everyone else could leave.  
  
 _I’ll be back later, feeling sort of hungry now._ I told Bruce privately as I left.  
  
He waved at me as I went off to find a meal.


	30. Salam 6386: The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape, if you don't like reading about it I have a note at the end that covers the important plots points of this chapter if you want to skip it.
> 
> If you have been raped: you are still a good person. Don't blame yourself for it. If you need support there are hotlines and places out there that can help you.

I was spending time and effort for this extra special day. I had not told Romanov what I planned to do, it would be her surprise. It would be her undoing. I smiled as I left the suite, ready to begin this glorious day.  
  
-Where are we going?- Nat asked, fear filling her thoughts.  
  
-A surprise.- I said as I started my car. –A special surprise for you.-  
  
I reveled in her fear as I drove to the place. I was going to fuck a Hork-Bajir and so where I was going would be different than most days.  
  
As I entered a Yeerk pool, Romanov knew something was different and wrong. The screams of the hosts trying to call out for help made me sigh. But how those affected Romanov…now, that was something else. It made me feel more than excited for what was about to happen.  
  
Finally we arrived in front of a door. I put my hand on the pad and the door slid open to reveal a very well furnished room. In the center was a large circular bed with dark crimson sheets. I sat on the edge and waited for today’s lover.  
  
-Who is it?- Nat asked, fearful of my answer.  
  
-A…client we couldn’t see anywhere else. A Hork-Bajir.- I replied.  
  
-But…those things are…you’ll ruin me! I’ll be...-  
  
-You’ll be fine, human. I will do many despicable things. Ruining a host isn’t one of them.-  
  
By Nat’s cries I could tell that she didn’t trust me. No matter, things would go down as planned.  
  
The Hork-Bajir walked into the room and I went over to it. Kissing its chest, feelings its arms.  
  
-This creature will fuck us. Just imagine…- I told her and she screamed.  
  
“Salam.” The Hork-Bajir said as one of its hands cupped one of my breasts. “You have a lovely host.”  
  
“I do…” I said and lead him to the bed. “I want to show you what these human lips are capable of.”  
  
The Hork-Bajir sat on the edge of the bed and I touched him the right way and his cock came out.  
  
-No!- Romanov yelled.  
  
I ran my fingers up and down it, just getting the feeling. Then I started sucking on it.  
  
“Ah.” The Controller said and started to moan.  
  
-No! Please! No! Stop! Please!- Nat cried out.  
  
As the Controller came I removed his cock from my mouth so his come would go between my breasts. Afterwards I stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Use that tongue of yours.” I said and was grabbed by him.  
  
He licked between my breasts and I let out a moan. This…this feeling that my host’s body was having was wonderful. I was suddenly sad that the Controller wasn’t human as I felt like being eaten out.  
  
“Your host’s body is excited?” The Controller asked and I smiled.  
  
I smiled as the Controller used his wrist blades to slice through my shirt and bra, showing that my nipples were very hard. Romanov’s endless yells had helped make them that way.  
  
“If I-“ The Controller asked as he squeezed a nipple gently and I let out a low moan.  
  
Suddenly my pants were off and the Hork-Bajir was on top of me. In me. Thrusting his cock and all I could do was grab his shoulder.  
  
“Oh!” I yelled out as I felt myself in pure bliss.  
  
Human males and females were good. But the Hork-Bajir!  
  
My body twisted and turned in the pleasure. Or maybe that was Romanov trying desperately to take control of her body and stopping this wonderful fucking session.  
  
I laughed and moaned at the same time.  
  
The Controller came again and I came for the first time. After he exited me I curled up beside him. I kissed his neck, biting it gently.  
  
“Again?” He asked, squeezing my ass.  
  
“Yes.” I said breathlessly and he started fingering me.  
  
I suddenly noticed that Romanov had retreated into the deepest parts of her mind. She had given up. I had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salam 6386 has sex with a Hork-Bajir, the action finally breaks Natasha Romanov.


	31. Salam 6386: Being Informed

After the Hork-Bajir left, I just lay on the bed. I felt tired and exhausted, but in a good way. A way that was hard to replicate most of the time. As I started to drift off to sleep, helped in part by Romanov finally losing hope, there was a ringing tone.  
  
I quickly covered myself and said, “Yes?”  
  
Visser Three’s hologram then appeared in front of my bed.  
  
“So you have been recruiting?” He asked me.  
  
“I have been amusing a Hork-Bajir Controller.” I replied. “It broke my host. Romanov won’t resist now. Not like she did before.”  
  
“That is good.” He said. “I have contacted you to make sure you know Tony Stark is near you. If you can make him ours, do so.”  
  
“Yes, Visser Three.” I said and the call ended.  
  
Romanov didn’t have enough willpower to scream.


	32. Tobias Fangor: Calming the Man

I flew to the stream where me and Bruce tended to meet up nowadays. It was far enough away from Ax that he couldn’t hear us. Which was a good thing, as I had found out I was an excellent screamer. I circled around a few times until I saw Bruce approaching.  
  
He looked up at the sky and waved at me. I made sure that no one was close by and then dove down. I landed by his legs. He sat down and just looked up at the sky. Bruce rubbed an area on the back of my head and I could tell he was stressed.  
  
Not that that was unusual for him, but this felt like he was getting too stressed again.  
  
 _Nat is strong._ I told Bruce. _And now we have Tony Stark on our side._  
  
“Yeah, Tony.” He replied and just let his hand stay on my back. “When he wants to, he can do great things. But when he’s his usual self, nope. No real progress except backwards.”  
  
 _But if he stays focused enough Nat will be back in no time._ I tried to reassure Bruce.  
  
“That will be the day, the day when Tony actually stays serious for more than ten second.” Bruce countered.  
  
I morphed human and put my head on his chest. Bruce ran his fingers through my hair and I didn’t say anything. I decided to allow him to decide when to talk again. One of his friends had become a Controller, become the enemy, and I shouldn’t rush him. I remembered when Jake had become a Controller for three days and that was Hell.  
  
But his situation was better than Nat’s, at least his situation was controlled.  
  
I broke away from Bruce and he smiled, knowing I had something planned.  
  
“You need to calm down.” I told him.  
  
“Or else the other guy will come out?” Bruce asked with a worried expression, possibly thinking I was like everyone else who only saw the monster.  
  
“No, worse.” I replied and he smiled.  
  
I went on top of him and he looked up at me. I unbuttoned his shirt enough so that some of his chest was showing. I kissed it.  
  
 _Bruce, things will be fine. I love you._ I told him.  
  
“I need you.” Bruce breathed and I took a moment to look at his arms.  
  
There were goosebumps there.  
  
I smiled and quickly opened the rest of his shirt. He helped me take it off of him and then I started trailing kisses down his chest. As I got lower I started to rub his cock through his pants and Bruce let out a moan, his hips moving as if his cock was already inside of me.  
  
I smiled and kissed him. Our tongues greeting each other like old friends that hadn’t seen each other in a long time. Bruce pulled me close to him and continued to kiss me.  
  
“Those pants feeling tight?” Bruce asked as he put a hand down them, starting to give me a hand job.  
  
I started to moan and then took my morphing pants off. Bruce then put me on my back. I shivered in anticipation. He started giving me a blow job and I moaned loudly, grasping his head and running my hands through it.  
  
“Bruce! Bruce! Ah…ahh!” I moaned as I came.  
  
Then he let go of me and started to kiss me. I helped undo his pants so he could take them off. He quickly took off my shirt before he slid inside of me.  
  
“Ah!” I moaned as he went in as deep as he could.  
  
I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up, pushing me up against a tree. I kept my legs wrapped around him as he kept a steady pace with his thrusts. He kissed my neck and I yelled out in pleasure.  
  
As I came again he let me down and I pushed him to the ground, with his face in the grass.  
  
This time I entered Bruce’s asshole with more confidence than before. I went in as deeply as I could.  
  
“Ah!” He moaned. “To…To..as!”  
  
I kept my thrusts steady and strong. Bruce’s moans became louder and louder.  
  
“I need you.” I whispered into his ear and he came.  
  
Afterwards we held each other close. Me with my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.  
  
“Do you think Nat will be okay?” Bruce asked me.  
  
“Yes.” I told him and wished that I could stay like this for over two hours with him.


	33. Tony Stark: An Unplanned Attempt

I’ll be the first to admit that these kids, these Animorphs, had a good strategy. Well at least as good as good a strategy when they’re all teens with no clear way to win. They were fighting a hopeless war and there was something noble in that.  
  
However, I was an adult with an adult way of thinking. Though the other Avengers might disagree. I was also an adult who the Yeerk inside of Nat would very much like to meet. I could probably sneak in and capture her before she would know what was going on.  
  
A perfect plan.  
  
I had tracked the Controller down to a motel. A motel where she was whoring Nat’s body out as some kind of prize. I would rescue Nat and then we could all breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Walking up to the motel I felt a small sense of guilt. I should’ve at least told Steve or Bruce. I should’ve told Jake. But then they would’ve stopped me.  
  
I knocked on the Controller’s door and heard her come to the door. When she opened the door I was taken aback by her outfit. Nat had always been sexy, there was no question about that, but now you could tell that her only duty at the moment was causing arousal.  
  
“Um…” I said, trying to pay Nat the respect of not looking at her tits.  
  
“Yes?” She replied, a sly grin on her face.  
  
If I hadn’t known what she was now, I would think that the grin was comforting. But I knew that now an alien slug was controlling her every move.  
  
“Just didn’t expect to see you here.” I told her. “I was just dropping by and here you are.”  
  
“Pepper not doing it for you now?” The Controller asked.  
  
I smiled grimly and nodded. I couldn’t let the Controller know that we were doing very well indeed. Once I got back home, Pepper and I were going on a very special date. I had to make it up to her for leaving without any warning.  
  
“Want to have a drink?” She asked as I shut the door.  
  
“Yeah.” I said, pretending to be excited and not nervous.  
  
The Controller went over to pour us some drinks and bent over just a little too far. My eyes did look intently at Nat’s ass but I did my best not to react like I would’ve if she had been offering me sex when she was free.  
  
I sipped at the wine once she handed it to me and said, “Listen, I don’t have much time here…”  
  
I tossed the glass to the floor and the Controller clumsily put her glass on the table before I took her to the bed. I straddled her and she grinned, the Yeerk in Nat’s head probably was thinking that I was the one going to be taken today.  
  
I reached slowly into my pants to get the small stunner when suddenly I was pushed onto the floor and had to dodge the Controller’s fire.  
  
“So, you’ve talked to the Andalite bandits?” The Controller asked angrily and I called my Iron Man suit to me.  
  
I had created a much smaller device to call it from and had the suit hidden under the car I had been using. After I got in my suit, the Controller laughed.  
  
“There are humans in this motel, Stark.” The Controller said, lowering the Dracon beam she had been holding. “I don’t care, but I know you do. You’re a hero, an Avenger. You wouldn’t want to kill innocents while we fight.”  
  
I thought about what she was saying and I sadly had to agree with her. I wasn’t a hero, but I damn sure wasn’t going to kill innocent bystanders. I turned and walked away to my car before taking off my Iron Man suit.  
  
Then I drove off knowing I was going to get chewed out by the others.


	34. Alloran-Semitur-Corrass: Getting Hope

I had been a slave to Esplin 9466 for far too long. Ever since the business with the Time Matrix, I had been a slave inside my own body. I had been the abomination for far too long. Not that I had been well liked before being infested. Maybe some of my people liked the excuse to hate me.  
  
I listened to the screams of the non-voluntary hosts as they were momentarily freed. I was chained and locked up today so I could see how the majority of hosts suffered. Esplin 9466 liked putting me through this pain just to be able to control me better.  
  
I would like to say it didn’t work, but it did. I felt afraid and knew my eternal pain was what they would come to realize as something they could never escape.  
  
I saw Natasha Romanov being brought in beside me. She had made a deal not to fight back as long as her lover was free, but they probably didn’t trust her. Maybe in the future when she was fully broken, they would.  
  
Unlike me she wasn’t restrained as heavily, she was just chained to the wall by her ankle. I was morph capable, if I resisted then there would be much bigger trouble. But I didn’t want to resist, I wanted to die.  
  
“You’re Visser Three’s host.” Romanov said to me and I noticed the loss of hope from her voice.  
  
It was different from host to host, but you could always tell when one had been broken.  
  
 _Yes, I am Alloran._ I told the human. _I have been for…I can’t remember when I was free. Me, Elfangor, Arbron, and two humans went to seek the Time Matrix that was on the Taxxon home world. A very powerful weapon. An ancient weapon. Due to the failings of…due to events, I got infested._  
  
While I would’ve blamed Elfangor before, I couldn’t do so now. I had eaten him, I had killed him.  
  
“So you’re like me.” Romanov said and I was suddenly angry at the resemblance that she saw.  
  
 _I am not like you._ I told her, but couldn’t raise my tail because of the restraints. _I am an Andalite. We are sworn to destroy the Yeerk menace. It is a much more shameful thing for one of my kind to become a Controller. I was the host to make Esplin rise quickly to the rank of Visser Three._  
  
“So you’re more important than me?”  
  
 _My pain means more than yours. You are just a human who isn’t one of the species that needs to correct a mistake._  
  
“Did you-“  
  
 _Yes, my species released the Yeerk plague onto the galaxy. It is our great shame._ I realized that I had been rude to her. _That doesn’t make your pain any less. I may have done horrible things to my species but at least I didn’t…no creature should be subjected to being used for recruiting._  
  
“I’ll be free one day.” Romanov said with little conviction. “And then I’ll free you.”  
  
 _That is unlikely._ I told her, all my hope having gone away a long time ago. _But, if you are freed, do you promise to free me?_  
  
“Yes, I swear.” Romanov replied and then we were quiet until our Yeerks went back into our heads.


	35. Tobias Fangor: Planning a Trap

We were all gathered in the barn yet again. This time everyone was tense about the little stunt that Tony had pulled. To Tony’s credit, he was taking the criticism in stride. Of course that could be because he was very used to others being angry at him.  
  
I was in my usual spot just to make sure no one suddenly walked in without us knowing. Besides an Andalite, we had three Avengers in the barn. The Avengers would raise questions and get us noticed. Cassie’s parents would be sure to talk about them with friends.  
  
“So how do we get Nat back as now we can’t do anything with Tony?” Jake asked angrily.  
  
“Listen I-“ Tony started and then Jake’s look shut him right up.  
  
“You acted on your own with no backup. What you did was stupid and I, as a kid, shouldn’t have to be the one telling you that.”  
  
Tony looked away from Jake and I could see a little bit of regret in his eyes.  
  
“How about signaling Nat?” Rachel asked. “What if we bait her into a trap and then just let the Yeerk starve?”  
  
Marco and Jake nodded. I admitted it was a good plan.  
  
“Tony,” Cassie said. “If you can make a signal…”  
  
“I can do that.” Tony said with a sigh.  
  
“Send a signal telling the Yeerk that we have something she wants.” Jake said. “An Andalite.”  
  
 _That is a good plan, Prince Jake._ Ax replied.  
  
“Don’t call me Prince.”  
  
In a few hours we had everything worked out.


	36. Salam 6386: Getting Fooled

_I will come quietly if you treat me with respect._ The Andalite said and I let out a sigh.  
  
The Andalite would lose his freedom and he still wanted to act like the universe should bow to his wishes. He didn’t know what it was like needing a host to experience the world. He was just one of the many arrogant members of his species.  
  
“Please come with me, Andalite.” I said, forcing a grin onto my host’s face.  
  
As he stepped forward, everything erupted into chaos.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I was having to dodge and shoot at the Andalite while Stark came down to stun me. I dodged them both. I fired at Stark while dodging the Andalite’s tail-blade. We would have him soon, it was just the Andalite and St-I rolled over to dodge a SUV that the Hulk had thrown at me.  
  
The Hulk? Bruce Banner? The one Avenger that could never be used as a host?  
  
“Filth!” I yelled out at the exact moment Stark was able to stun me.  
  
Before everything turned black, I watched as my men were beaten by the bandits and three of the Avengers.  
  
Filth was my final thought before everything went black.


	37. Salam 6386: The Host Hopes

I finally woke up in a cave where I was all tied up. There was no way to move. While I couldn’t see one of the Avengers or bandits, I was pretty sure one or more of them was waiting just out of sight. Waiting for me to become too confident.

-So how does it feel to have no hope of escape?- Romanov asked with just a little bit too much enthusiasm.

-I will escape.- I told her. –I am a Yeerk of the Yeerk empire, I can fool these…these humans and Andalite scum!-

-And you blame Andalites of being too prideful?-

-They are. Their arrogance fills entire star systems. They think they should rule the galaxy and don’t realize it’s time for another power to take their place.-

-I’m sure you can do a lot of conquering right now.-

-Do you want me to replay the memories of the Hork-Bajir?-

I felt fear come from Romanov and smiled with her mouth.

-There is still the full three days to escape. I can escape and I will. You underestimate my species and that will be your failing.- I told her and she remained silent.


	38. Salam 6386: Playing Nice

It took a few hours for one of the bandits to show themselves. It was a human male. The brother of Tom Berenson: Jake. Did this human know about the fate of his brother or did he just not tell his brother out of fear of him possibly being a Controller?  
  
I smiled and then watched as the other bandits came into my view. All humans except for the one that had tried to fool me. This information would be very useful to Visser Three. Now that I knew who they were, I could be the one to bring them down.  
  
But bringing the Visser more information first would be better. More information beforehand would mean an even higher rank. And I couldn’t do that if they didn’t trust me which meant that I couldn’t tell him yet as he liked attacking without thinking things through. I wanted his respect, but I didn’t trust him with certain things.  
  
“So you’re the ‘Andalite bandits’?” I asked. “Jake, how is Tom these days?”  
  
Jake clenched his fists and a black human female put a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to instantly calm him. They were a couple? If so, then how I would torture them became crystal clear. At least when I could torture them.  
  
“You don’t need to know that.” A blonde haired human female said.  
  
She looked tough and fierce, but nothing that the Yeerk empire couldn’t conquer.  
  
“No, I don’t.” I replied honestly. “So what are you going to do with me now? You’re not all Andalites, so there must be some mercy in you.”  
  
“You’re whoring my friend out, don’t expect much mercy from me.” A voice said and I turned to see Steve.  
  
-Steve!- Romanov shouted out and I sighed.  
  
Yes, this man had morals but everyone had a breaking point.  
  
“What if I offer you something?” I asked and only the Andalite looked like he was bored. “I could offer you insight into the Yeerk empire. I could offer you information that you couldn’t get anywhere else.”  
  
-They won’t believe you!- Romanov yelled out, -They can’t!-  
  
I laughed inside her head and looked to Jake’s face. I could tell that he was the leader and that he would make the final decision. Or maybe it would be put to a vote.  
  
“Vote?” Jake asked and I waited to see my fate.  
  
It turned out that everyone but Ax, Steve, Bruce, and Tony were okay with it.  
  
“You will communicate with us daily. Give us a signal.” Jake said and I nodded as I was untied.  
  
“I’ll be sure to give you good information which may take awhile at times.” I said before I went away.  
  
Betraying them might take awhile, but it would be worth it.


	39. Salam 6386: Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra short chapter, feeling sick and nearly forgot to put in line breaks.

“I am pleased with your information.” Visser Three’s hologram said. “But I am…disappointed to find out that there is more that I don’t know. You don’t need to create integrity so great that you make me think that maybe you are siding with the Andalite bandits after all.”

“I would never side with that filth.” I hissed and the Visser seemed to smile cruelly with his stalk-eyes.

“How soon will you have useful information for me?”

“Soon, very soon. The bandits trust me and as long as I give them information they should think I am on their side.”

“Report to me soon, Salam 6386.” Visser Three replied and his hologram went away, leaving the basement feeling very empty.


	40. Salam 6386: Teasing the Host

-The intel I give Visser Three will make him extremely happy.- I told her as I headed to my car.  
  
-But why not give him more information now?- Romanov asked.  
  
-Because if I give him everything now then the Yeerks that get your friends as hosts will be able to rise in the ranks quicker. I will get a lesser rank.-  
  
-So everything you do is purely for your rank?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
How dare this human judge me. How dare she try and talk about things that she didn’t understand. She was a former assassin, she had no right to judge or talk to me about the ways of the Yeerk empire.  
  
-What about friendships?- Romanov asked. –My friends can help you. They can provide you with a sense of family. You don’t have to live chaotically where you can’t trust anyone.-  
  
-Did it ever occur to you that I like this life? That I like being cruel and unkind? I like what I am and I am proud of it. You humans will be the next to fall as my species becomes stronger and stronger.-  
  
-Don’t you know love?-  
  
-‘Love is for children.’ Love is for the procreation of a species. Us Yeerks don’t need that, we need loyalty and trust. It takes three of us to create an offspring and then the three parents die. There hasn’t been a need for love. But you care beyond that of a Yeerk’s sense of loyalty.- I said as I started the car. –You care for this…Nick Fury. Not love, but loyalty. It would be a shame if he…-  
  
-You aren’t taking him! You can’t!- Romanov said.  
  
-Fury doesn’t know anything about the invasion. He won’t suspect a thing.-

She screamed as we drove off to a motel.


	41. Clint Barton: Old Clintdonald

After New York I had decided to take a break. And why not? I had been enslaved by Loki to serve him. My freewill had been taken away. I had been nothing but a puppet. It had been more than a little frightening. I had attacked my friends and allies.  
  
I had been unmade.  
  
Now I managed a small farm that kept me happy. I did farmer stuff and that helped keep me sane. It helped me recover. Maybe one day I’d look for Nat. Maybe one day I’d become an Avenger again. But not now.  
  
Now I had to find myself and be whole again.  
  
I headed over to the chic-  
  
“Old Clintdonald had a farm!” A familiar voice started to sing as its body lifted me high into the sky. “E-I-E-I-O!”  
  
“Tony, put me down!” I yelled at him once I realized who he was.  
  
“But don’t hawks fly?”  
  
“I’m not a goddamn bird, Tony, I’m a human. I’m an archer. Put me down!”  
  
After a few minutes, Tony finally put me down.  
  
“Why are you here?” I asked him.  
  
“You know, just checking up on you.” Tony said.  
  
“Why else?”  
  
“Clint, there’s another alien invasion. This time of Yeerks. They’re a race of slugs that go into your head and control you.”  
  
“I am not going to fight another war.” I said, even as the need to drive off these Yeerks grew in me. “I am not a soldier. I’m already trying to recover from the last time.”  
  
“The main force holding the Yeerks back are kids, Clint. Are you really going to let kids risked their lives so you can play farmer?”  
  
“Fine,” I said with a sigh, knowing I couldn’t let kids die just for myself to run a farm. “But I’m not going to like it.”  
  
“Didn’t expect you too.”  
  
“Oh, and hang on as I get something.” I told Tony. “Going to call a friend that a homeless guy directed me to and then get some equipment.”  
  
As I walked, I turned around briefly to see Tony looking over the farm.


	42. Clint Barton: Flying with a Friend

“So Sam Wilson?” Tony asked, looking over at my equipment.  
  
Sam had given me a way to build wings like he had. It had made some boring days exciting by being able to fly. I couldn’t fly like a bird, but I could at least soar through the skies.  
  
“Yes, Sam Wilson.” I repeated yet again. “I think they can give your suit a run for its money.”  
  
“It wasn’t built by me, so I’m going with no.” He replied and I was grateful for a break from the conversation about the invasion.  
  
“You sure? I bet if I went up against your tin suit I’d win.”  
  
“I made this suit all on my own. I didn’t need help by anyone. I made this by pure talent.”  
  
“I’m sure a lot of ego went into it too.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not as egotistical as everyone seems to think I am!”  
  
“You sure?” I asked and then decided it was time to get back on topic. “So how about these Animorphs? Do they have a plan?”  
  
“Yeah, attack.” Tony replied.  
  
What had I expected? What had I really expected? They were kids that should be playing Xbox or hanging out at the mall. They shouldn’t have to face a war.  
  
I was silent for the rest of the flight.


	43. Clint Barton: Hawkeye in the Nest

Tony and I finally arrived at Ax’s scoop. I saw him waiting and was briefly uneasy. He was an alien and my last encounter with an alien…well, it wasn’t pleasant to say the least. So when I looked at Ax I had to take a moment to collect myself.  
  
“Sorry,” I told Ax. “It’s just-“  
  
 _Yes, the other Avengers told us._ Ax reassured me.  
  
And the voice that was not a voice seemed to be very angry. Possibly because Loki controlling me reminded him of the Yeerks? And, according to Tony, Andalites loathed the Yeerks more than anything else.  
  
“Since Clint is here I guess we better keep him and Capsicle separated.” Tony joked.  
  
“I love her, but I missed my chance.” I reassured everyone. “Steve, you’re lucky to have her.”  
  
“Thanks.” Steve replied.  
  
I was pissed off at Tony for bringing that up. To play around with the idea that I considered Nat my property. She wasn’t anybody’s property and the Yeerk that was now possessing her was doing something that was beyond despicable.  
  
“And you didn’t kill Salam? You didn’t stave it to death?” I asked.  
  
“No,” Jake replied. “The intel it can give us is worth it for now. It promised not to use Nat’s body for…it promised to not be like it was before.”  
  
“So you’re letting Nat stay captive because you can get something out of it. How heartless can you be?”  
  
“He has a point.” Steve said and I sighed.  
  
Nat was Steve’s girlfriend now. If there was anyone who could guess what I was feeling, it was him. If there was anyone who could pass judgment on Jake, it was him. I took a deep breath and let it out. If Steve was wrong I might have to kill him, though.  
  
“He does.” I said angrily.  
  
“You know, we haven’t heard back from Salam for a few days.” Marco said. “What if that Yeerk is just playing us?”  
  
“So you’re suggesting we can kill it?”  
  
“We’ll give it a few more days before killing it.” Jake said and I hoped he was glad about freeing Nat soon.


	44. Salam 6386: Setting the Trap

I had remained a little too quiet with the bandits and they were probably growing very suspicious of me. But after this latest mission I could report back to them and spout some bullshit about it being too dangerous to contact them sooner. They were children except for the Avengers. But the children held more power.  
  
-You can’t get him. He’s too smart.- Romanov said, as if her constant whining was going to stop me.  
  
-He doesn’t know about the invasion, he’s just as blind as the rest of your species.- I said as I finished up dressing like Romanov normally would.  
  
I wasn’t recruiting today, after all.  
  
-You already know it’s hopeless for you, your friends abandoned you.- I said as I left the motel room. –Your friend will lose his freedom like you did. There is no escape.-  
  
-But why? Why do this? My friends can give you family, they can give you hope.- Romanov said.  
  
-I do have a family with my fellow Yeerks. I seek to help them.-  
  
-No, you only seek to help yourself.-  
  
-I help myself and, in turn, I rise in rank.- I lied and hated that the human could read me like she could.  
  
-Sure that’s your reason?- Romanov replied.  
  
-I do not need to explain myself to anyone, especially not you.- I said as I started the car. –And I wonder: is killing your friends in front of you better or worse than recruiting?-  
  
Her screams filled my head as I drove to meet Fury.


	45. Tobias Fangor: Friendly Flight

It had been a little while since I could just fly without anything to worry about. While Bruce and me had grown extremely close, he couldn’t fly. I wish he could join me up in the skies. It was such a freeing experience that it defied description.  
  
Right now Ax was flying with me. My uncle, my friend, my shorm. I had directed him to some of the best places for thermals during this time of year. We hadn’t talked much and instead just reveled in each other’s company. And reveled in flight.  
  
 _So it’s a game to make up assumptions about people?_ Ax asked about a game I had suggested.  
  
 _We just watch people walking below us and guess if they’re a Controller or not._ I told him. _And if we can come up with a convincing argument why they’re a Controller, we start to follow them.  
  
This is how your scouting missions start?  
  
Sometimes._  
  
As I started looking around for someone to start, with I saw a car. The person inside was very familiar and it took a few seconds to recognize who it was.  
  
 _Salam!_ I shouted to Ax.  
  
Without another word we started to follow the car.  
  
 _What do you suggest we do now?_ Ax asked as we followed the car, trying to keep out of Salam’s view.  
  
 _Just follow her for now. We won’t get involved, but we should at least find out what she’s up to._ I said.  
  
A few minutes went by in silence before Ax decided to talk.  
  
 _Elfangor married after he left Loren._ Ax said.  
  
 _Well, I didn’t expect him to stay alone forever._ I replied even though I was a little disturbed. _So do I have any half-siblings?  
  
Yes, but it may be hard talking to them.  
  
Is it because I was born here?  
  
No, I think my brother adored you even though he hadn’t met you yet. He cared deeply for you and some of your siblings may resent that.  
  
But I’m fighting the Yeerks, I’m doing what my father wanted. What he asked of me when I met him.  
  
They might still be jealous._  
  
We were quiet for a few minutes. Not because I had to stop and think about what Ax had said, but because Salam was changing directions and we had to do our best to keep up with her.  
  
 _What about bringing Bruce?_ I asked my Uncle. _Do you think they would mind him?_  
  
 _No,_ Ax replied. _They’ll look at Bruce like just another human and won’t care about the age gap.  
  
You care about the age gap, though.  
  
I’m not like most Andalites, though._  
  
Ax did have a point there.  
  
We watched as Salam parked in the parking lot of a small diner and then went in.  
  
 _Ax-_ I started.  
  
 _I know, watch._ Ax said with a sigh.  
  
I found a place to morph human and was glad that my new morphing outfit looked like a common workout outfit.  
  
I then entered the diner.


	46. Tobias Fangor: Spying on the Spies

I sat down at a table that made it so I was sitting somewhere behind Salam, but not in her line of sight. I waited a little impatiently for whoever Salam was meeting to appear. I looked at the clock to make sure I wasn’t staying over my time limit.   
  
Then the man walked in. He was black and was wearing sunglasses. But it was beyond clear who he was.  
  
 _Nick Fury just walked in._ Ax and I both said at the same time.  
  
Wasn’t Fury dead? How could he be alive? Did Steve also know Fury wasn’t dead?  
  
As I wondered these things, I took the menu and held it up to better conceal my face. It didn’t matter if Fury saw me as he didn’t know who I was.  
  
But Salam…Salam knew what I looked like. Her and Steve had both seen me morph from human to hawk. She would know who I was and that whatever she had planned would have to be done more quickly. She would also know that the ‘Andalite bandits’ would be targeting her.  
  
As I pretended to read the menu, I listened in on the conversation.  
  
“Nick.” Salam said, perfectly imitating Nat.  
  
“Natasha, why did you call me here?” Fury asked, seeming to be slightly annoyed.  
  
“Steve and I found something, but he doesn’t trust me. He thinks I’m just looking for danger.”  
  
“What did you find?”  
  
“There’s this group that call themselves The Sharing. They’re like the Boy Scouts. At least on the surface. But they seem like a cult. I think this cult might be a front for something.”  
  
“And Steve doesn’t think there’s anything going on?”  
  
“No, he doesn’t. That’s why I called you here. If we can convince Steve something is going on, maybe we can stop whatever they’re really up to.”  
  
 _Ax, Salam is trying to lure Fury to a Sharing meeting._ I told Ax privately.  
  
 _Can you leave now?_ Ax asked in a worried tone that made me smirk.  
  
 _Yeah, but I’m going to follow Fury to tell him about the trap._ I said and put the menu down. _Which vehicle is his?_  
  
Ax sent me an image of an SUV and I walked over to it. I saw the driver side window opened up just enough for a fly to fit. I walked behind the diner and made sure that no one could see me demorph or morph. I then flew into Fury’s SUV.  
  
 _I’ll be back to the group later. Don’t worry._ I told my Uncle as I found a comfortable spot in the SUV.


	47. Salam 6386: The Crying Host

-You can’t do this!- Nat cried as I drove the car back to the motel. –You can’t do this!-  
  
-Your species is at the end of its miserable existence.- I told her. –Now shut the fuck up.-  
  
-You’re just as arrogant as the Andalites.-  
  
-I am nothing like those miserable creatures! Do you know how they treated us?-  
  
-Whatever they did to you, you more than deserved it!-  
  
-They treated us like you humans do insects and they didn’t know us then. They showed us that there was a way to explore the galaxy, but they gave us nothing!-  
  
-This coming from the scum who is using me to…and you’re talking to me like I’m supposed to say they were in the wrong for treating you like the filth you are?-  
  
-We didn’t always invade worlds. We didn’t always take over planets. We didn’t always know anything about outer space. And then they act surprised when we rise up and take some of their ships? They don’t hate us because of what we do, they hate us because we’re their mistake to clean up. So when your planet is enslaved, they won’t hate us for the pain your species will endure by being hosts for my kind: they’ll hate us for not being stopped.-  
  
I smiled with Romanov’s mouth as I felt her going into a new wave of despair.


	48. Tobias Fangor: Fly on the Wall

The drive with Fury was both boring and unnerving. I didn’t want to tell Fury who I was and I didn’t want him to smash me by accident. It was a lose-lose scenario for me right now. And if I died…Bruce could take care of himself, I was sure of that.  
  
Finally Fury parked and exited the SUV. I followed and went as far as I thought was necessary and then demorphed.  
  
I took a breather and then morphed into human. I saw Fury setting up a small camp and I tried to decide what I should do. Feeling completely stupid, I walked towards him.  
  
“Hey!” I said and waved at him. “Fury?”  
  
“No.” The man said and remained calm, but I could tell at any moment he’d be ready to fight. “I heard he was dead.”  
  
“Me too and then I saw you at the diner with Romanov.” I said and found a gun pointed at me.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“Tobias Fangor. An Animorph. One of the people fighting to drive off the Yeerk invasion of Earth. Yeerks crawl inside people’s brain and make them slaves. We call those people Controllers. Natasha Romanov Is a Controller.”  
  
Fury put his gun away.  
  
“I thought she had been acting strange.” Fury commented. “So you’re one of the good guys?”  
  
I then explained to him about how Nat had been taken hostage and which Avengers had now joined up with the Animorphs.  
  
“So what do you think we should do?” Fury asked once I was done.  
  
“I…maybe we can pretend I’m dead. I have a Hork-Bajir morph. Maybe I could do something with that.” I replied. “Maybe something…I’ll head back to the others and we’ll decide. I’ll then fly back here and tell you the plan.”  
  
Fury nodded and watched as I demorphed and took to the skies.


	49. Tobias Fangor: A Change of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally in the rp, but Nixy agreed I could add this chapter to this fic.

As I flew through the night sky, I wondered about what would really be the best option. With everyone knowing I was alive that could mean that chances of us pulling a trick on Salam could fail easier. But what would Bruce think? Would he crumble and fall with my death?  
  
I turned back towards Nick Fury and knew that Bruce would be okay. The whole group would be able to recover from news of my ‘death’.  
  
I landed on a branch near Fury.  
  
“Back so soon?” He asked, warming himself up by a small fire.  
  
 _Yes,_ I told him. _I have a plan. I have a Hork-Bajir morph and I’m pretty sure Salam will have Hork-Bajir guards. There is a Yeerk resistance movement called the Yeerk Peace Movement. I am pretty sure I can sneak in with their help._

“What about telling your friends?”  
  
 _No, there can’t be a chance that anyone will find out._  
  
Fury nodded, a small smile on his face.


	50. Tony Stark: Calling a Dead Man

Ax had arrived back and a meeting had been called. I admit it was odd being commanded by a teenager. But, hey, he knew how to fight these Yeerks so I wasn’t going to say there was anything wrong with him leading.

We had gathered in Tobias’ meadow, but the hawk wasn’t there. He had been following Nick Fury and hadn’t arrived back yet.

“So are we going to call Fury?” I asked, holding back my anger of Steve lying to me.

“Tobias will be back soon.” Bruce said, looking very worried.

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He will.”

“Ax said that Tobias was in fly morph. It’d be beyond easy for Fury to accidently kill him.”

“You take that back. Tobias is alive.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Tony has a point.” Steve finally said. “Tobias could have died.”

“No.” Bruce said angrily and we all watched as he walked away.

“Will Bruce come back?” Rachel asked after the silence became unbearable.

“Yeah, I’m sure he will.” I said. “So are we going to call the dead man?”

“Yes,” Jake said. “And you’ll do that, Tony.”  
  
I nodded and the Animorphs started talking about the possibility of Tobias being dead.


	51. Tony Stark: Talking to a Dead Man

“Hey, dead man walking.” I said into the phone as the others stood around me. “How are you?”  
  
“Stark,” Fury said with a sigh. “How did you find this number?”  
  
“I had help. So me and the rest of the Avengers are wondering if you’ve met with a boy named Tobias.”  
  
“No, I haven’t. Is this some sort of joke, Stark?”  
  
“The boy in questioned was in a small morph. It’s what they call it when they change into an ani-“  
  
“I remember swatting a fly. Was that him?”  
  
A lump caught in my throat. It wasn’t just that Tobias was dead, it was that Fury announced the boy’s death so casually. Turning to the group I saw that all the Animorphs didn’t look well at all. Rachel was the one with the most pained look.  
  
Looking at my fellow Avengers, minus Bruce, I saw that they were also pained. And why wouldn’t they be? A teenager had died.  
  
After a few minutes of silence for the dead boy, Fury and I exchanged information of where to meet up. Afterwards I looked around at everyone.  
  
“But Tobias could still be alive.” Jake said. “He can’t be dead. He can’t.”  
  
“Soldiers die.” Steve said. “It’s what happens in war. Not everyone makes it out alive.”  
  
“Tobias is different.”  
  
“Steve is right, Tobias is a soldier. He’s not invincible. None of us are.” I replied.  
  
“You’re wrong.” Jake said angrily and walked away.  
  
“He’s just angry that he lost one of his soldiers. He’ll blame himself.” Steve said.  
  
“I’ll talk to him.” Cassie said and I watched as she went after Jake.  
  
I shook my head and just thought of how I’d deal with Fury. How angry I’d be and how calm I’d have to pretend to be.


	52. Rachel Berenson: Mourning the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter not in the original roleplay.

When I got back home I went to my room. I shut my door and lay on my bed. I thought of Tobias and all the wonderful moments we had shared. When we were a couple and when we had decided to break up.  
  
I looked out the window and it suddenly hit me how heartbroken Bruce Banner had been. How he had just walked off when Tony said Tobias was dead. He had been the only Avenger to have such a strong reaction.  
  
Had those two been lovers? They were both attractive when they were human. To think of them making the other orgasm…I stopped as I noticed my hand going underneath my panties. It wasn’t right to get over my dead ex like this.  
  
I needed to think straight. Tobias was gone and maybe if I had been a better girlfriend he would’ve stayed with me. Maybe I could’ve treated him better. Did Bruce treat him better? If Tobias had lived would he have ever left Bruce?  
  
I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Why couldn’t I be as brave as the others thought I was? Why couldn’t I recover as quickly as they thought I would?  
  
I needed comfort. I needed…  
  
I picked up my phone and called a friend, “Marco?”  
  
“Yes?” He asked sleepily.  
  
“I don’t think I can sleep alone.”  
  
“Rachel, I…I’d want to but…he died.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I…I want you, but not like this.” He sounded beyond pained to be saying that.  
  
“Marco?” I moaned. “Please?”  
  
“Another time.” Marco said and hung up.  
  
After I put the phone down I was left to wander in my own thoughts again.


	53. Steve Rogers: Trying to Talk

“Bruce?” I asked while I looked around for him.  
  
Bruce could prove dangerous when he transformed into the Hulk, but he was also a gentle man when human. Problem was making sure he stayed calm. And with his boyfriend dead…that would be hard for him to do. And here I was trying to talk to him.  
  
“What?” He asked as he leaned against a tree for support.  
  
It was hard to see him like this. I knew what losing a friend was like and I had also seen that death would sometimes be better. If Bucky had died it would’ve been better for him.  
  
“About Tobias…” I said and I could see a fresh tear going down his already soaked face.  
  
“He’s alive. He’s alive.” Bruce said. “He can’t be dead. He’s just a boy.”  
  
“Soldiers die, Bruce, and he knew that could happen. He was aware that he could die at any moment.”  
  
“Tobias can’t die. He’s different. He’ll always be here. He’ll always be with me.”  
  
“What if he is dead? Would he want you pitying yourself instead of helping Earth? Instead of helping to fight the Yeerks?”  
  
“If he died he didn’t die fighting.”  
  
“Bruce, I-“  
  
“I don’t care what you have to say. You’re wrong.” Bruce said and I was left standing there as he walked away.


	54. Tony Stark: Trying to Help a Friend

I felt a little bad for hurting my friend, but I had been honest. I was sarcastic a lot of the time, but I could also be serious. I felt it was up to me to help him and make him part of the group again. I was one of the few that didn’t seem to be terrified by him. I saw a man hurting and knew Tobias must have really meant something to him to have him react like this.  
  
The boy probably had seen what I saw in Bruce: a man instead of a monster.  
  
I finally found Bruce by a stream. I assumed the stream meant something to the duo as the man was staring at it. Trying to focus on something that wasn’t there.  
  
“Hey, Bruce.” I said and he turned to look at me.  
  
I gulped as the level of pain on his face was unbearable.  
  
“You’re just going to repeat your lies again.” Bruce said in a tone that I couldn’t tell if he was angry or sad.  
  
“Nick said he killed Tobias. We called him after you left. I know you were close to the kid and I don’t like to think of the kid as dead bu-“  
  
“You don’t know. Nick doesn’t know. He just assumes.”  
  
“I don’t think Nick is the kind of person to-“  
  
“Bullshit!” Bruce yelled as he punched a tree. “Bullshit!”  
  
He walked away and I turned around to see Steve walking towards me with an angry look on his face.  
  
“You’re blind, aren’t you?” He said.  
  
“What?” I asked confused.  
  
“Never mind. Let’s just hope Bruce is at the meeting later.”


	55. Steve Rogers: A Meeting Without Him

I had seen Fury already and knew that he was alive. But I wasn’t surprised that the others weren’t as calm as I was. Tony seemed to be holding back more anger than Bruce did on a daily basis. Right now I couldn’t focus on Tony or the lack of Bruce, I had to focus on the meeting at hand.  
  
Looking at Tony we nodded and I turned my full attention back on Fury. Our discussion with the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. could wait.  
  
“Can’t we kidnap her now?” Marco complained and I had to hold back publicly agreeing with him.  
  
“No,” Jake said. “Unless we want to move too fast and make rescuing Natasha impossible in the future.”  
  
The leader of the Animorphs had his arms crossed. I could imagine that he blamed himself for allowing the traitorous Yeerk to run free. But he was just a kid.  
  
“Jake is right.” Tony told Fury. “I want to get this over with and get back to Pepper, but moving too quick could be dangerous.”  
  
Fury nodded and I swore I saw the hint of the smile on his face. Was he happy that the Avengers and Animorphs were doing things the way he would? I shivered inside but remained calm outside. The war with the Yeerks was making the kids grow up fast and I didn’t like that.  
  
The next few minutes were made of finalizing the rescue plan. I let out some of my anger about Natasha being captured, but remained calm for the most part.  
  
Once the meeting broke, Tony and myself went over to Fury.  
  
“You need to talk to Bruce.” I said. “He didn’t come to this meeting which means he won’t be joining in the fight. And if he doesn’t join in the fight…”  
  
“We have a lower chance of success.” Tony said.  
  
“Haven’t you two tried talking to him?” Fury asked.  
  
“I have and it didn’t work. And you trust Tony to turn anyone around?” I asked and Tony replied with a harsh stare directed at me.  
  
I knew Tony and Bruce were close friends, but Tony wasn’t really a people person. But, then again, if Tony couldn’t turn him around, what chance did Fury have?  
  
“Agreed.” Fury said and I swear there was worry in his face.  
  
That didn’t strike me as odd as dealing with an angry Bruce could quickly turn deadly. Even if Bruce didn’t want it to.


	56. Bruce Banner: He’s Gone

I knew my friends were only trying to help me. They were only trying to point out the truth to me. But I didn’t want help, I wanted Tobias back. I wanted him back in my arms so that I could feel his touch. A touch so young but so knowledgeable.  
  
I leaned my head back as I remembered…I remembered our first night and how we had finally gotten Steve to cave in.  
  
I turned my head when I heard a twig crack. It was him. It was the man who had killed my lover. Nick Fury.  
  
“What do you want?” I asked as I felt the other guy rise up.  
  
I agreed with all the fury the other guy felt, but it had to wait. I had to at least give Fury the benefit of doubt. Even if there was no doubt in my mind. He had killed Tobias, what else was I to worry about?  
  
“I’m here to talk to you about what happened with Tobias.” Fury said.  
  
“So you’re here to say that you’re sorry?” I asked.  
  
“I don’t need to justify myself to you.”  
  
“You don’t? You killed an innocent boy! He was fighting a war and he was killed by you!” I yelled out, my voice turning slightly into the other guy’s and my fingers dug into the bark.  
  
I tried to hold it back, at least for a little bit.  
  
“How was I supposed to know about this morphing ability? I wasn’t aware I had to think about swatting a fucking fly!” Fury yelled back, trying not to appear afraid.  
  
“How dare you!” I yelled out and couldn’t hold the other guy back any longer.  
  
As I started to transform I realized that me and the other guy were in agreement. I wouldn’t mind Fury dying and I wouldn’t mind being the one to kill him. The transformation was painful and I was briefly jealous that Tobias could morph without this pain.  
  
I yelled out one last time and then…Bruce had allowed me out. He rarely did and it felt good to be able to kill with his permission. Fury had killed Tobias, our lover. I didn’t feel for most creatures, be they intelligent like Bruce or not, but I had loved Tobias.  
  
I missed him.  
  
“You killed him!” I yelled out, rage seething through every word. “You killed our boyfriend!”  
  
Fury took a step back and I loved the fear evident on his face. Bruce would never admit it, but he liked the look of fear too.  
  
“Boyfriend?” Fury asked as I grasped him in one of my fists.  
  
I held back from killing him, I needed him to realize just how much he had hurt us.  
  
“Bruce, he isn’t dead!” He yelled out as my grip tightened. “He’s infiltrating the Yeerk’s Hork-Bajir guard! He didn’t want anyone finding out! He didn’t tell me he was your boyfriend!”  
  
In shock I dropped him. Tobias was alive!  
  
“I will fight.” I said with a rare smile born out of pure bliss on my face.  
  
Fury just nodded as he started recovering from my attack.


	57. Salam 6386: I Will Have Him

I smiled and then my smile faded away as to not give Fury any hints of what was to happen. I acted slightly aggravated that Steve wasn’t here. In all honesty I was more than glad that the man wasn’t here. If he wasn’t here then Fury would be in the dark and Romanov would be easier to control.  
  
-No!- Romanov yelled out in vain and I had to control a smile from coming over my face.  
  
“Where is Rogers?” Fury asked, seeming impatient.  
  
“He doesn’t think this is worth his time. Thinks I’ve been an assassin too long and just look for problems.” I said, pretending to be angered with the super soldier.  
  
“He might be right.” Fury said gruffly.  
  
-Fury! No!- Romanov yelled out in vain.  
  
-He can’t hear you. He’ll be like you soon.- I told her with a laugh.  
  
With her joyous screams in my head, Fury and myself walked to a thick patch of trees. I knew that some of my loyal Hork-Bajir guards, and a few new recruits, were ready to attack on my command.  
  
“It just looks like a club.” Fury said as he looked at the Sharing meeting on the beach. “Nothing suspicious.”  
  
I shrugged and said, “Could be a really well concealed front.”  
  
I noticed Fury tense up a bit but maybe he didn’t like this. Maybe he knew something was going on. But I didn’t think he could deduce my species invading Earth from a simple suspicion.  
  
With a signal from me my Hork-Bajir guards surrounded myself and Fury. I took out my gun and pretended to be surprised.  
  
“I knew there was something suspicious about the Sharing.” I hissed.  
  
“They gave you a chance.” Fury said and before I could process what he had said, chaos broke out.


	58. Tobias Fangor: The Fight for Her Freedom

Once Fury had said the words things had broken out quickly. I was in my Hork-Bajir morph where I was surrounded by other real Hork-Bajir Controllers. I used my wrist blades more than my Dracon beam as I was much more used to physical combat.  
  
A few times I was able to fire the Dracon beam.  
  
Finally I was out of the Hork-Bajir jumble and Natasha came at me. Nick Fury fired off a few shots of a stun gun contraption at her but she managed to dodge them. In the distance I heard Bruce roar.  
  
I smiled and was able to push her to the ground. Salam tried to get a gun out and shoot at me but Steve’s shield stopped that from happening. Salam gracefully got of the way of further attacks. As Bruce roared out again and shots could be heard, I felt something stir inside of me.  
  
I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind and tried to help subdue Salam when I could. Luckily Steve and Fury took care of the majority of the work which meant that I could focus on an odd Hork-Bajir Controller or two who decided to attack.  
  
“Back!” Fury yelled and I heard a Grizzly Bear roar back in reply.  
  
Rachel, my ex, was enjoying the fight. Of course she was.  
  
I then made my own retreat and found a small patch to demorph. I flew up as some Hork-Bajir Controllers shot at me and then the shooting stopped. I flew around to see what had happened. The other guy’s roar greeted me.  
  
 _Later._ I told him and then flew away to the stream.  
  
Our stream.  
  
As I made my way back I could see Fury, Steve, and Natasha’s limp body drive away in Fury’s SUV.


	59. Salam 6386: Trying to Escape

I woke up facing a cave wall. I was tied up in rope so that I could barely move or turn my head. It had been a trap. Fury had known about me and I had let myself get too prideful. I knew I couldn’t fool the Animorphs into letting me go again, but maybe there would be another opportunity.  
  
I heard breathing and recognized it.  
  
“How did you know?” I asked him.  
  
“One of the Animorphs contacted me after our conversation at the diner.” Fury said simply. “He infiltrated your Hork-Bajir guard. Me and him pretended he was dead so as not to draw any slight suspicion. He’ll go places.”  
  
I grimaced. I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings. I should’ve known that the Animorphs could follow me. Especially Tobias who had nowhere else to be most days.  
  
-Feeling confident now?- Romanov teased.  
  
-There is always a way out.- I told her.  
  
“So you admire Romanov?” I asked Fury. “You think she’s strong? She’s weak, just like any other human. You push her the right way and she crumbles. Oh, if only you could hear the way she screamed in her head when she was recruiting. How she begged for me not to go after you.”  
  
I smiled when I heard Fury’s fingers dig into whatever kind of seat he was on.  
  
“Oh, yes, she has been broken. I’ve beaten her, just like any other weak human.” I continued.  
  
“She is not weak.” Fury said and then I heard footsteps.  
  
“Should I take over, sir?” Clint’s voice asked.  
  
Fury didn’t answer verbally, but his footsteps got further away quickly.  
  
“So you’re Salam.” Clint said, anger evident in his voice.  
  
“Yes,” I replied. “I’m a Yeerk. And you’re…the someone that this host had feelings for. Romantic feelings and wanting to do so many things to your body.”  
  
I heard Clint doing some breathing exercises.  
  
-I’m getting to him. You know that.- I joyfully told Romanov.  
  
-No, you’re not.- She told me.  
  
I smiled as I told him, “I can let you have her. She wants you. She would be okay with it. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
  
“No,” He finally replied. “Natasha wouldn’t want that. She’s with Steve now and I’ve learned to accept that.”  
  
For around an hour I lay there as Clint watched. I wouldn’t admit to my host that she had been right, however. I would never admit that to a human.  
  
-So how is your plan working now, Yeerk?- Romanov asked me, loathing evident in all her current thoughts.  
  
-There is still time. Three days, human. Three days.- I said, glad that I had gone to the Yeerk pool sooner than I had really needed to.  
  
There was another change of guards after two hours and I smiled. I knew the sound of this man’s footsteps.  
  
-Don’t you dare!- Romanov shouted at me.  
  
“Steve,” I said. “You’re being asked to watch over me now? You do know what I used your lover’s body for, don’t you?”  
  
“You’ll be dead soon.” Steve said simply. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You won’t be able to harm her.”  
  
“You sure? What if I do escape? What if I do some more recruiting? Oh, the people we fucked enjoyed us. I could tell you about so many times we weren’t even done and they had already decided to become a voluntary host.”  
  
-No! Steve!- Romanov yelled out as Steve got closer to me.  
  
Yes, this was a chance. If he lost control I could escape.  
  
“You’ll be dead soon.” He said into my host’s ear and then went back to sitting down.


	60. Salam 6386: May Need Something Green

Time would not be on my side unless I did something. Unless I turned this all around. I could read Romanov’s thoughts wishing I would be dead already.  
  
-Bruce Banner hasn’t visited us yet.- I told her. –He is a calm and unassuming man. Unless you make him angry.-  
  
-He’s just as likely to kill you as kill me.- Romanov countered and in her mind flashed when he had attacked her on the helicarrier.  
  
-But you can die. You think I’m already dead, why should it matter if you die too? Information about the Yeerk Empire is in your head, do you think I want that getting out?-  
  
-I don’t think you’d risk your life for a small chance to escape. You’re a coward.-  
  
-I’m not a coward. I just know when fighting is useless. And I’d rather have both of us dead to protect my species. And do you think you’ll ever really be free of me?-  
  
-You’ll be dead in three days.- Romanov replied, but I could feel the doubts in her thoughts.  
  
-You humans are a species that likes nostalgia. That embraces it. I don’t think you’ll ever forget me and I’ll never leave you. Though I’d prefer to be alive to torture you.- I told her.  
  
-I’m a human, I’m stronger than you.-  
  
-You’re a human, you’re weak. You’re like infants to the rest of the galaxy.-  
  
-But we’ll still beat you.-  
  
I didn’t argue with her as I found it to be too tiring. Plus, she’d find out the truth soon enough.


	61. Tobias Fangor: Saying I’m Sorry

I had flown to the stream and was waiting for him. I was nervous about how he’d react. Fury had told me that he had to tell him the truth to call him down. Did that mean I had wasted my future with Bruce to save Natasha? Was she worth it?  
  
Of course she was, but I needed Bruce more than her. His touch when he was on me and in me. I turned to see the rising sunlight illuminate him. I started preening out of nervousness and he looked up at me.  
  
 _Bruce._ I said.  
  
He nodded and I could tell that he was conflicted and I didn’t blame him. Then a smile crept onto his face and I thought that maybe he had forgiven me.  
  
“Tobias.” He said and I landed at his feet, looking up at him.  
  
 _I’m sorry._ I told him as I morphed human. “I should’ve told you. Hell, I should’ve told Fury that we were a couple.”  
  
“Yeah, that was stupid.” Bruce said as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
“To make you think that I was dead…I didn’t know it would hurt you so much.” I said, trying to concentrate.  
  
“I’m more concerned that you’re alive, that you’re breathing. I’m not happy that you lied but…you did it to help someone.” He said and then kissed my forehead. “You’re alive.”  
  
I lost myself as I kissed his neck and he gripped my back. I should get him something. Something only I could get him.  
  
Bruce’s lips were on my own and I knew what I wanted to get him. An adult morph so that fucking me wouldn’t be so odd for him.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Bruce whispered into my ear and then tugged it with his teeth.  
  
“Ah…” I moaned softly as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, smiling as goosebumps appeared on his arms. “Just…I need to get you something. You thought I was dead and…”  
  
“Tobias, you don’t need to get me something. Besides, you don’t exactly have much money.”  
  
“A present is supposed to be a surprise.” I told him as I unbuttoned another button.  
  
“I love you. The other guy loves you.” With that I stopped and looked up at Bruce.  
  
“What?” I asked, surprised.  
  
The other guy wasn’t exactly the romantic type. He was more of the type that would cause mass destruction because he found it entertaining.  
  
“He loves you. He broke down when he thought you were dead, Fury saying you were alive was the only reason he didn’t kill the man.” Bruce said. “I didn’t know he could…feel that way. But we love you. We both love you and we both were beyond broken at the news of your death.”  
  
“Why did you feel…so broken over me? There’ll be others, better ones.” I said.  
  
“I don’t want a better one, I want you. We both want you.” He said, taking me into his arms. “Without you I was lost.”  
  
“You’d get over me. You’re strong.”  
  
“I’m not as strong as you think. Just because I’m an adult doesn’t mean I’m…not able to be hurt.” As soon as he finished he helped started unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
I started kissing his chest once he had opened his shirt enough. I needed to taste him, to feel him. I couldn’t wait and ripped open his shirt even though he only had one button to go. I quickly found myself on the ground with Bruce above me.  
  
He pulled my shirt off of me and kissed my chest.  
  
“I’m…I…I…” I moaned softly.  
  
“I know.” He told me, his mouth in a grin as he undid my pants.  
  
Then his mouth was on my cock and my hands gripped his hair, my mouth nearly shouting out pleasure. Then my hands gripped the ground as I struggled to stay still. I wanted to fuck him in the ass, but I wanted this to continue forever. This pleasure.  
  
“Bruce!” I yelled out as my back arched, my decision made.  
  
The half-second he opened his mouth slightly was all the time I needed. I took out my cock from his mouth and went behind him, pushing him to the ground. I undid his pants while kissing his back.  
  
“Tobias.” Bruce breathed.  
  
I entered him and didn’t go easy on him. I was rough and he shivered below me. I heard him moan and so I kissed his neck.  
  
“I need you.” I said and he arched his back, his mouth trying vainly to find mine.  
  
After a minute we were able to start kissing in the awkward position. He bit my lower lip hard as he came. A few minutes later I came while biting his neck. I gave a few last thrusts and then exited him.  
  
What I thought was just going to be a snuggle, turned into him entering me again and looking into my eyes. My legs wrapped around his waist. His thrusts were fast and my moans were needful. We didn’t kiss, but merely looked at each other.  
  
We watched each other as our faces twisted from the throes of orgasm.  
  
After that I lay in his arms, my head resting on one of his shoulders.  
  
“So you forgive me?” I finally asked him.  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Bruce said as we lay looking at how the morning light changed the landscape.


	62. Salam 6386: Another Try at Freedom

“So, Clint,” I said facing him. “You’re going to refuse me?”  
  
This time I had been positioned to face my captors. I was able to use Romanov’s facial expressions to give this a second try. If I could only fool him for even a second, I could run and escape. -He knows you’re playing him. He won’t come on to me.- Romanov said.  
  
-He is a man. He will fall.- I told her, though I was less sure than I had been previously.  
  
“Natasha is behind those eyes and not wanting me to fuck her.” Clint said with a shrug. “She’s chosen Steve and I’m not going to fight her on that.”  
  
“Clint…” I said, biting my lower lip. “She wants you and I want you. She was…just confused with Steve.”  
  
-No I wasn’t!- Romanov yelled at me.  
  
Clint turned to look at the new person who was going to watch me, I could also hear a bird landing in a tree close by. Bruce soon walked in and Clint went away. Bruce sat on the chair that Clint had previously been sitting on.  
  
It was more of a rock, but it had the same function as a chair.<br.,br> “So, the monster.” I said with a grin.  
  
“You’re the monster.” Bruce said as he looked at me.  
  
“At least I can control myself. You…I know what you did to Romanov on the helicarrier.” I told him, grinning at the pain coming over his face. “Who could ever love you?”  
  
“I have someone.”  
  
“Oh, a special friend. She’ll leave you once she finds someone else.”  
  
“It’s a he and he has found the best in me. He loves me. Something a Yeerk wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Does he tell you that to keep you happy? Maybe you’re just a good fuck.”  
  
“Tobias!” Bruce yelled and the red-tailed hawk landed on an ‘arm’ of the chair.  
  
Tobias looked at me and those eyes…they looked at me and they seemed to see me curled around Romanov’s brain.  
  
 _What?_ Tobias asked, turning to look at Bruce.  
  
“Do you love me?” He asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
Tobias’ answer was to rub his face onto Bruce’s neck and Bruce scratched the bird’s neck. The scene was so simple and yet so intimate. This plan wouldn’t work, the pair were a dedicated couple.  
  
Romanov laughed in my head and I wish that I could silence her.  
  
 _Of course I do._ Tobias finally said.  
  
I sneered and Fury came in with a cloth. He quickly used it to gag me while I looked angrily at him.  
  
“You can go now, Bruce, just needed to make sure this abomination stays silent during my watch.” Fury explained.  
  
Bruce and Tobias left.


	63. Salam 6386: One Last Chat

I could tell what time it was getting to be. Not the time of day or year, but the time of my death. I would lose, but hopefully the Yeerk empire wouldn’t crumble. Maybe…maybe I would be looked at as a hero for what I had done.  
  
-You could have lived.- Romanov told me. –You could have accepted friendship.-  
  
-Friendship?- I asked, anger overriding my fear. –You place too high of a value on friendship. Loyalty is needed, yes, but friendship? All that needs to be done is for the Yeerk empire to expand across the galaxy. Relationships make one weak.-  
  
-And now you’re dying-  
  
-I’d rather die than give up my principles. Or is that too much for you? You human whose morals will change when the mission calls for it?-  
  
-At least I have friendships.-  
  
-And I have loyalty from my kind.-  
  
-Then why didn’t they come after you? Why didn’t they rescue you?-  
  
-Because the Yeerk empire doesn’t require my services any longer. And, Romanov, the Fugue is coming and will be painful for you. I feel something like pity for you.-


	64. Natasha Romanov: The Fugue

It surprised me when the Yeerk said it pitied me. The thing that had me raped as I could only watch back in horror pitied me? It also worried me. What could be so bad that this thing would pity me? Things of evil like the Yeerk didn’t just say that every day.  
  
It couldn’t be just that it was dying, there had been real fear in its…voice.  
  
-What?- I asked as the Yeerk turned my head to look at all the Avengers coming in around me.  
  
-The Fugue is how I will die. My memories…they’ll be yours now.- It said in a worried tone.  
  
Was it scared of me having more information to use against the invasion or…suddenly I was a young Yeerk getting its first host. I went into its mind and experienced sight for the very first time it was…dim because the host was a Gedd. But it was sight nonetheless.  
  
My next host was a Hork-Bajir. I loved the host’s body and treasured it. Even after I got another host I made sure that its new Yeerk was treating it right. For a moment I pitied the Yeerk. The Yeerk did care about people, even if it was loathe to admit that fact.  
  
But then all the evils the Yeerk had done and how it felt great in doing them, those memories came to me. And I hated the Yeerk again with a burning passion. Hatred for it formed in great part because I got to see how it liked me being raped.  
  
I felt Steve’s hand on my own and him squeezing it. The Yeerk squeezed it back and I heard Steve reassure me about the Fugue. But it was like his voice came from a great distance.  
  
And then I looked and I saw an eye.  
  
It was…evil in its purest form. It was also mechanical which added to its lifelessness. I didn’t know what it was but I didn’t want it looking at me. As it turned to me I screamed and turned my head so that it was on Steve’s chest.  
  
I gasped in amazement, I had moved for the first time in…I didn’t want to imagine how long.

“It’s over, Nat.” Steve said and a tear rolled down my cheek.


	65. Steve Rogers: After the Fugue

As I had watched Salam slithered out Nat’s ear one last time, I couldn’t believe it. The creature that had haunted my dreams was finally dead. I stared at the Yeerk as it became dust and then erased from existence. There was no proof that Salam had ever existed, but I was just glad the monster was dead.  
  
I held Nat in my arms as she did her best to hold in her tears. I knew she didn’t like showing weakness but now she couldn’t hold all her tears back. I looked around at the others who seemed to be holding back their own emotions.  
  
Looking at Bruce’s shoulder I saw that his boyfriend had let him have this moment alone. I saw that even Tony was solemn now which was a hard thing for the billionaire to pull off.  
  
“Steve?” Nat finally said.  
  
“I’m here.” I told her. “Is there-“  
  
“Can you ask them to leave?”  
  
I turned to them and they left with Clint looking at us for an extra minute. His eyes seemed to be trying to decide if she was really okay or not. But then he finally left.  
  
“Are you okay?” I asked her.  
  
Nat shook her head sadly.  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” I asked.  
  
“Yes.” She said and we lay down.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, reassuring her with my body heat. After an hour she finally fell asleep as I kept watch.


	66. Natasha Romanov: Is it Really Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't originally in the roleplay.

My eyes opened without my control. My eyes turned to look at something without me giving the command. The Yeerk was still inside me! Being rescued and freed had all been a-  
  
-Pleasant dream, but now you’re awake.- Salam said and I could see its grin in the mirror.  
  
It was preparing me for more recruiting. My body would be violated and it would be happy. I didn’t know if it liked violating me more than it liked serving the Yeerk empire. It laughed as it read my thoughts.  
  
I wanted out. Steve! Steve!  
  
I screamed inside my own mind as it went to a special session. I was scared and didn’t dare ask the Yeerk where we were going. I didn’t want to know. I was too afraid. I was a coward. I shouldn’t be letting the Yeerk do this to me.  
  
Steve, help me! Anyone, help me!  
  
The special guest was a Hork-Bajir and he had a horrible grin on his face. His erection was terrifying and I woke up sweating. Steve was around me and the Yeerk was dead.  
  
I shivered at the memory before falling back asleep.


	67. Steve Rogers: After the Nightmare

I woke up and Nat was covered in sweat. She must have been having a dream about Salam. Of course she would, especially as it hadn’t been long since she had been free from Salam. For five hours at most. I held her tightly making sure I didn’t wake her up.  
  
I fell asleep and when I woke up I saw that Nat was gone. I stood up quickly as I was afraid that something had happened to her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her walk back in.  
  
“I had to use the restroom.” Nat said with forced sarcasm in her voice.  
  
“I thought that…” I said, blushing out of embarrassment.  
  
I should have checked out everything before jumping to a conclusion.  
  
She kissed me and I kissed back. I missed the reassurance this gave me: that she was safe and she loved me.  
  
I pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Both of us kissing to reassure the other. I was with her and she was with me. I wanted to be in her, feel her warmth around me.  
  
I started to undo her pants and she looked at me and said, “No.”  
  
I stopped and waited for her to continue.  
  
“I love you, Steve, and I want to fuck you again. But it might be awhile. It might be soon. What that monster did to me…” Nat stopped, unable to continue.  
  
“Salam is dead.” I reassured her. “She won’t be coming back. You’re free.”  
  
“I know that but…it feels too good to be true. Like I’ll just wake up and me being free will just have been a dream. I don’t mind kissing, but fucking reminds me too much of what she did.”  
  
“I’ll wait.” I replied and put my arms around her waist. “No matter how long it takes. I want you to be comfortable with me.”


	68. Jake Berenson: Making a Promise

It had been a day after Natasha had been freed. I remembered how it had been with my brother’s former Yeerk in my own head. Luckily I had been kept under constant watch by my friends and he hadn’t been able to use my body. Except if you counted morphing.  
  
I demorphed once I was close by the cave and saw Natasha by herself.  
  
“Jake?” She asked and I nodded.  
  
“Yeah,” I said. “Leader of the Animorphs.”  
  
“Thanks for saving me. I thought I’d never be free.”  
  
“I know the feeling. I had a Yeerk in my head for three days.”  
  
“Just three days.”  
  
I nodded guiltily. My story of being infested didn’t even begin to compare with Natasha’s. I shouldn’t have said that, but I didn’t know how else to reassure her. Why hadn’t I talked to Cassie before coming here?  
  
“But you still suffered.” She said after an awkward pause.  
  
“Not as much as you.” I told her, not mentioning what Yeerk had been in my head.  
  
“And Alloran has suffered more than either of us.” Natasha said and I looked at her.  
  
Alloran was Visser Three’s host. He had the only Andalite host which had probably helped him a lot in promotions.  
  
“Did you talk to him?” I asked.  
  
“Yes and he has given up hope. I don’t think he really believes that he can ever be freed.” She said sadly. “I promised him that I would do my best to free him.”  
  
I was conflicted about her promise. On one hand I felt sorry for Alloran. I remembered him begging for death when Ax had nearly killed him. He, among everyone I knew but Tom, deserved freedom the most. But I also had to look at how freeing Alloran would actually play out.  
  
“Alloran has suffered,” I finally told Natasha. “But freeing him is, well, insane. Not only will that mean going up against one of our greatest foes, but having to be concerned about who replaces him. What if Visser One comes in his place? She’s much calmer than him.”  
  
“I gave him my word.” She told me.  
  
“I can’t do anything about freeing him now, but possibly when the war is nearly over we can do something. When the Visser is concerned about other things it’ll be easier to capture him and then free Alloran.”  
  
Natasha nodded and then we both waited for Steve to return.


	69. Steve Rogers: A Walk in the Woods

I walked to the cave after doing some running. I had to keep myself in good condition and I needed time to myself to think of what had been done to Nat. How I was supposed to act in this situation to not make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
When I got back to the cave I saw that Jake was there. I nodded to the leader of the Animorphs as I sat down on what we used as a chair.  
  
“Thank you, Jake.” I told him. “Without you she wouldn’t be free.”  
  
“Hopefully one day the Yeerk problem will be over with.” He replied.  
  
I could see where that thought process came from. He was just a kid and shouldn’t have to deal with life and death situations. I could see in his eyes that he wanted it to end.  
  
“It will be over one day and then you can just relax. You’ll probably get money to rival Tony’s stash.” I said, trying to make him smile.  
  
“Shit,” Jake said and I couldn’t tell if he was really upset. “I don’t want to begin to think of what Marco would do. Good lord, both of them together having dick measuring contests.”  
  
Nat and I burst out laughing. Yeah, that would be bad.  
  
“Want to take a walk?” Nat said.  
  
“Yeah, I need the exercise.” I agreed.  
  
“You can join us.”  
  
With Jake behind us we started taking a casual stroll. Nat and myself holding hands and kissing each other. It had seemed that this day would never come again. I heard Jake make gagging noises as me and Nat kissed.  
  
She turned to look at him with a smirk.  
  
“I’ll be going then.” Jake said and morphed into a Peregrine falcon.  
  
After he left I looked at Nat and said, “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I thought about you all the time. To think that the Yeerk could read everything I thought but yet couldn’t give up its pride is...it was pure evil to dismiss what’s inside me head.”  
  
“Never figured you for a romantic.”  
  
“Until recently, neither did I. I shouldn’t be talking about romance. Our children would be so hard to deal with because they would have you and me in them.”  
  
I paused, not knowing how to respond to Nat. I loved Nat but…kids? Was she seriously talking about kids? When did that idea get into her head? I didn’t mind but it still confused me.  
  
Nat smiled at me and I realized that I had not been speaking for a few minutes.  
  
“Yeah, our kids.” I said, blushing. “They’ll be strong willed and stupid.”  
  
“The stupid part coming from you.” Nat teased.  
  
“Well I’m not as strong willed as you so I guess you’re correct.”  
  
“You calling me stupid, Captain?”  
  
“You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”  
  
“You got a point. And they’ll be some good looking children too.”  
  
“From your side mostly.”  
  
We both chuckled.  
  
“Steve?” Nat asked as she looked nervously at me.  
  
“What?” I replied, slightly worried.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
I was stunned. But only for a second. And then my lips were on her as I joyfully said, “Yes.”


	70. Tobias Fangor: A Gift

I flew above Bruce as my boyfriend walked in the forest. The mountains were a great place to go with places neither of us were that familiar with. So we could spend time exploring. It was comforting and I needed to be calm for what I was about to do.  
  
Bruce finally sat down by a tree and I landed in it.  
  
“Something wrong?” He asked.  
  
We had been together too long for me to hide stuff, I guess. I preened myself to distract myself from what I was about to say.  
  
 _I…um…got you a gift._ I said, my thought-speak quivering.  
  
He smiled and I was glad I wasn’t human or else I would have blushed. I took a few deep breaths and then landed in front of him.  
  
I concentrated on my new human morph. I shot up higher than my usual human form without any of my hawk features going away. After I had grown as tall as my adult morph was, my hawk features started disappearing quickly. I looked at Bruce as my eyes dimmed and was worried by his expression.  
  
He didn’t seem happy and this morph was supposed to make him happy.  
  
“Why?” Bruce asked when I had finished my morph.  
  
“You…er…don’t like it?” I said as I shuffled my feet.  
  
“No, it’s good, but why?”  
  
“I thought that it might feel weird for you to fuck a kid. I mean…that’s not normal, right?”  
  
Bruce smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
“I don’t care if it’s normal or not. We’re both not normal.” He finally said. “I love you, Tobias. I love everything about you. When I make love to you I want to make it with you. Not you in some other human morph.”  
  
I smiled, blushing deeply.  
  
“So…um…I should morph my usual human morph?” I asked awkwardly.  
  
“No,” Bruce said and then pushed me against a tree. “I want to enjoy my present if only once.”  
  
Suddenly his lips were on mine and his hand squeezed my cock.  
  
“Ah!” I moaned and started ripping open his shirt.  
  
Bruce squeezed my cock harder. My hips started moving on their own and he kissed my neck, biting it. Just as I finished ripping off his shirt, he turned me around so that I was hugging the tree.  
  
What was he going to do? What was my lover going to-I moaned loudly. Two fingers had entered my asshole. I clawed at the tree with my finger.  
  
“Oh…Bru…u…ah!” I moaned and in response he tugged at my ear with his teeth.  
  
He turned me around and I nearly fell over. He still had his pants on? A second after he bent down, I was grabbing his head. His mouth around my cock and his tongue. Oh his tongue. I…I couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Bruce back.  
  
With a wide grin on his face he hurriedly took off his pants. I threw them to the side once he got them off. I entered more quickly that I normally did and my thrusts got fast quick. I bit his neck and he moaned. His fingernails dug deep into my back which excited me more.  
  
“How do you like it?” I breathed into his ear and he started to shiver.  
  
“Oh…ye..” Bruce said and I could tell he was close to orgasm.  
  
I pulled his chest hair with my teeth. His face twisted and turned as he orgasmend. And as his orgasm continued his fingernails dug deeper into my back. With one final yell he was done.  
  
I exited him and was about to morph when his arms were around me. I moaned loudly as he entered me. His chest on my back and his breath on my neck.  
  
“Oh…ooh!” I moaned loudly and fell down.  
  
Bruce was able to slow my descent but I still hit the ground rather hard. I gripped the dirt as hard as I could and yelled out in pleasure. In pure ecstasy. His skin on the marks he had left on my back hurt but there was something comforting about it. Maybe I knew when I demorphed the marks wouldn’t be there or maybe it was my love of Bruce. Maybe it was because I knew he would never hurt me to such a degree that I wouldn’t be able to recover from it. Maybe it was the trust I had with him.  
  
“Bruce ooooooh!” I yelled loudly as I came.  
  
He exited me and we lay together. Every now and again he gently ran a finger down my cock.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to do that again sometime?” I asked with a grin.  
  
“No, I prefer your own dick.” Bruce said. “I just…want to admire my present until you need to morph back.”  
  
I laughed and he kissed me deeply.


	71. Tobias Fangor: Another Dead Man Walking

Bruce and I were the last to arrive for the meeting. I landed in my usual place in the barn and saw Rachel look away from me. I didn’t care about her at the moment as the meeting seemed like it would be more important. Fury had requested the meeting and Jake had agreed.  
  
“If we want to stop the Yeerks then we’ll need firepower.” Jake began. “So far all we are is a group of kids and some superheroes. It’s not enough to win the invasion. Now that we have adults we can do better than we’ve done before.”  
  
“Phil Coulson and his group of agents will be able to help us.” Fury said.  
  
“Wait? What?” Tony yelped. “How many dead people are actually alive?”  
  
“You needed initiative to fight off the alien invasion. Coulson was dead for awhile but a team brought him back. He hasn’t wanted to tell you about being alive for awhile.”  
  
I looked at Bruce and he seemed to be trying to keep himself calm.  
  
“It worked.” Clint said while shaking his head.  
  
“It did.” Natasha said. “Not that I’m happy about it, but I’m used to keeping secrets.”  
  
“How many agents does he have?” Marco asked.  
  
“Enough to give us more of an advantage.” Fury replied.  
  
 _Are you sure they’re not controllers?_ I asked.  
  
“I’m sure we can test them.” Jake said.  
  
What followed was a short vote where we all agreed to have Coulson’s agents join us.

A few minutes later and we had worked out a test for once they had arrived.


	72. Nick Fury: Calling the Director

I watched as the Avengers and Animorphs gathered around me. It had been easy to convince them for more firepower. That didn’t surprise me as they were kids and needed all the help they could get. I needed their expertise to fight off yet another alien invasion.  
  
“Coulson,” I said when he finally picked up. “I need you and your agents.”  
  
“Is this line secure?” Coulson replied.  
  
“Yes, there’s another alien invasion. One that’s been going on much longer than New York. There is a group of guerilla fighters that has, for awhile, been the only resistance against the threat.”  
  
“Where should we meet up with you and when do you need us there?”  
  
I told him the co-ordinates and then hung up.  
  
Tobias looked at Bruce and then looked at me. It was hard to read what his hawk expression meant, but I assumed he wasn’t happy. I could tell that by Bruce not looking too happy himself.


	73. Phil Coulson: Telling the Others

After I put down the phone I was worried. It couldn’t be a trap, could it? And if this alien invasion was real, how long had it been going on? Why did Fury trust the fighters?  
  
“Something happen?” Someone asked and I looked up.  
  
Skye. The one I had trusted and the one I…well, it was never going to happen. I would not assume anything and I didn’t want to seem to force her hand.  
  
“Yeah, another alien invasion.” I told her. “Fury called. Says we have to head over to where he is.”  
  
“And why do you think he called you?” Skye asked.  
  
“He trusts me.”  
  
“And he wants to keep the fact that he’s alive a secret.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And your boyfriend will be there?” Skye asked with a wicked grin.  
  
“He is not my boyfriend.”  
  
“I’ve seen all the Captain America memorabilia, Phil.”  
  
“Yeah, and what about your boyfriend? At least my pretend boyfriend isn’t a psychopathic Hydra agent.”  
  
“At least he’s cute.”  
  
“Oh, come on. No one thinks Captain America is anything less than perfect looking.”  
  
With that we broke out laughing for a minute. Our serious conversation had quickly turned into a joke.  
  
“So I assume you didn’t come here just to talk about our fake love lives.” I said.  
  
“I…I needed to talk to you.” Skye said.  
  
“About Ward?”  
  
“No, about the fact that people keep calling me an alien and I’m not.”  
  
I held back a long sigh. It had been bothering her for awhile that she wasn’t human.  
  
“You’re not human, Skye. None of us can deny that fact.” I finally replied.  
  
“I am human. I was born human and I grew up human. I am not something in a freak show.” Skye said angrily.  
  
“I’m not saying that you are an attraction.”  
  
“Then why are you so interested in me?”  
  
“You’re a good agent, Skye.”  
  
“And I’m human.”  
  
“You’re not human.” I said, but she was gone before I had completed the sentence.  
  
I would worry about Skye later as I had more important things to worry about now.


	74. Phil Coulson: Meeting the Animorphs

My team followed me as I walked through the woods. Fury had directed me to a place in the forest since the usual place he met up with the fighters wasn’t conductive to keeping my arrival a secret. I had all my senses on high alert.  
  
I heard a noise and raised my hand to tell the others to stop as I continued forward. What I saw utterly confused me. Tony Stark was giving a boy a noogie. It seemed to be part of a larger conversation as a short boy was cheering Tony on.  
  
“Coulson is here now.” Steve said. “Just stop it.”  
  
“Come on,” The small boy said. “I’m betting serious money on this.”  
  
“Five bucks isn’t a lot of money.” A blonde hair girl told him.  
  
“Rachel, that’s a lot to me!”  
  
“Fine.” Tony said and stopped once he looked at me. “One of us has to be the adult here.”  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes.  
  
“I’m Coulson and these are my agents.” I said and introduced each one in turn.  
  
Skye, May, Jemma, and Fitz. The others were in the ship in case we had to make a speedy getaway.  
  
After I finished my explanation I saw a strange creature come to join the mix. The creature looked like a mix between a centaur and a scorpion. He had four eyes and no mouth. His curved tail-blade showed that he wasn’t something to mess with.  
  
 _I am called Ax._ The creature said. _I’m an Andalite. I’ve heard that one of you isn’t human._  
  
“Incredible.” Skye said angrily.  
  
 _Did I say something wrong?_

“So, Bruce, you have a pet bird now?” I asked, trying to make things better.  
  
The bird that had been sitting on his shoulder looked at me. The bird then jumped down and I wondered what experiments had been performed on it to increase its intelligence. Bruce just shook his head.  
  
 _Pet bird._ I heard the bird say like the alien had talked earlier. _Pet bird._  
  
The bird walked even quicker to me. He was now puffing up to appear bigger.  
  
“Tobias,” Bruce said. “Don’t.”  
  
Tobias stopped and gave a snap at me before returning to his perch.  
  
“So, friend?” I asked and Bruce merely nodded.  
  
Steve quickly introduced me to everyone. Jake the leader, Marco second in command, Cassie the animal expert, Rachel the blood hungry warrior in the body of a model, Tobias who had been trapped in morph, and Ax the Andalite who was the brother of Prince Elfangor.  
  
Marco told, in a very exaggerated story, how they had come into contact with the Avengers. Looking at how close Tobias was to Bruce made me…but that was none of my business. The man deserved a break if that were true. If no one said anything about a possible relationship, I wasn’t going to.  
  
After an hour we were all on the same page.


	75. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill: A Disrespectful Human

The new humans that Coulson had with him were unthreatening. At least to an Andalite with the power to morph. After we introduced ourselves, there was a short little test to make sure these humans were who they said they were. That they weren’t Controllers.  
  
Luckily they weren’t and we started talking about simpler things. Things my friends would call ‘normal’.  
  
 _I heard you weren’t human._ I told the human known as Skye. _I don’t see why you get upset._  
  
“Because it’s not true. Because I was raised as a human.” Skye replied angrily. “What if someone called you human?”  
  
 _But that isn’t true. I am not a human. Humans are a good species but I am not one of them._  
  
“That’s why I’m offended when you call me an alien, I’m not. Do I look like one?”  
  
 _Aliens can look similar to humans. I am not familiar with your species._  
  
“You’ve lived on Earth for awhile. You should know a human when you see one. But what did I really expect? You’re just a bunch of kids. And that one,” Skye said, pointing to Prince Jake. “Is leading your idiotic little band.”  
  
Without thinking about it I had knocked Skye out. I had not felt my tail-blade move, nor did I remember telling it to do so. The conversations stopped and everyone was looking at me. The one called May seemed like she was on the edge of attacking me.  
  
May’s current expression was similar to Rachel’s right before battle. “Why did you do that?” May asked angrily.  
  
 _She insulted my Prince._ I explained as best I could. _His honor is important._  
  
“Ax, you shouldn’t have done that.” Jake said and I could tell that he was embarrassed. “Ax is still getting used to living here I guess. May, if he meant to kill her he would’ve.”  
  
“She is under my protection.” May replied. “It doesn’t matter that he didn’t kill her. What matters is that he decided to harm her.”  
  
Jake looked at me and I was momentarily distracted when Skye started waking up. Immediately the alien’s hand touched her head even before she started to sit up. May looked at the girl and then back at me. I could tell that there would soon be fighting if I did nothing.  
  
 _I ask your forgiveness, May._ I said. _It will not happen again. I know your help against the Yeerks is needed._  
  
May went to check on Skye before nodding. I wouldn’t ask for her to announce her forgiveness aloud as I had already asked for a lot.


	76. Tobias Fangor: Buying Something for Bruce

“Tobias,” I heard a voice below me say as I finished eating a mouse. “Are you doing anything today?”  
  
I looked down at Steve. As the team scout I usually spent my days following potential Controllers and looking for Yeerk pool entrances. However, those weren’t always urgent.  
  
 _No,_ I replied. _Why?_  
  
“Nat…she’s asked me to marry her.” Steve said blushing. “And…well…I want to propose to her with a ring.”  
  
 _Congratulations!_ I shouted and landed in front of him. _Just…do you have adult clothing?_  
  
Steve looked embarrassed and went back to the Avengers camp. At least that’s what I was calling it. It was where the agents and Avengers had made a small little village in the mountains. It was only a few minutes away from where I had been eating.  
  
I didn’t like to be too far away from Bruce for the chance of dessert after a hunt.  
  
I morphed my adult morph and put on the clothing Steve had gotten me.  
  
“For Bruce?” Steve asked.  
  
“Was.” I replied after getting dressed. “But he loves me for me. Not that we didn’t use the morph at least once.”  
  
Steve shook his head and we walked to the mall.  
  
I had decided to morph my adult morph just in case someone recognized me. When I had been human no one had given me a second look, but I didn’t want to risk doing anything to reveal the Avengers. Not that walking around with one wasn’t a giveaway.  
  
However, Steve was wearing a baseball cap to help obscure his face. So it wasn’t like we were advertising his identity.  
  
I followed him to the jewelry store. I was taken aback at first because I had forgotten that I did have the money to pay for things here. Well, Steve did.  
  
“What do you think she would like?” Steve asked me.  
  
“I’ve…um…never shopped for jewelry before.” I replied. “When I went shopping with Rachel she would decide what was good or not. I am horrible with fashion.”  
  
 _I live as a bird for crying out loud._ I told him privately and a small grin appeared on his face.  
  
“Yeah, I figured.” Steve said and we eventually made our way over to a group of rings that seemed suitable.  
  
“It’s just really weird for me to imagine her with a ring on her finger.”  
  
“You’re telling me.”  
  
We both chuckled and my eyes were distracted by a ring that I wasn’t imagining for Natasha. It was a ring for a guy. It was silver with emeralds all around it. It was perfect for…no, I was supposed to be helping Steve find a ring for Natasha.  
  
“See something?” Steve asked me.  
  
“Possibly.” I told him.  
  
After a few more minutes where we were nearly utterly defeated with finding an engagement ring, a lady behind the counter helped us.  
  
“I think my friend saw something.” Steve said as he paid and I blushed.  
  
“Um…yeah…” I said and went over to the ring I wanted for Bruce.  
  
As we left the mall Steve said, “Bruce will like it.”  
  
“Hope so.” I said nervously.


	77. Tobias Fangor: Practice Makes Perfect

I preened myself as the others practiced fighting. It was nice and yet strange to have adults teaching us. For so long us Animorphs had been a child army with no adult to guide us. There had been Ax with useful information, but no adults teaching us.  
  
Rachel was fierce both in and out of morph. She was an amazing girl, but we weren’t meant for each other. I didn’t regret our time together but, still, I was glad to have met Bruce. I would’ve smiled if I had a mouth that could as Bruce was fondling the ring I had got him. He now wore it on a chain around his neck. He said it helped reassure him when I was away.  
  
I didn’t like being away from him at times, but I had a war to fight. A world to save. Looking at how fiercely Natasha was training the others reminded me of how she had been a Controller. Her fight against the Yeerks was very personal. But, then again, the majority of my fellow Animorphs had a personal stake in the war.  
  
As I finished preening I looked at Coulson and Ax. They were great friends but disagreed on a lot too. And right now they were having one of their arguments.  
  
“But humans would benefit from Andalite technology.” Coulson argued.  
  
 _And cause more war?_ Ax asked. _The Yeerks are right to hold their invasion in secret, your species is primitive but deadly._  
  
“We wouldn’t use all of it for war. There is technology that could heal and help us improve. That could help us go to the stars.”  
  
 _It won’t be by Andalite technology. My species is responsible for releasing the Yeerk plague, we won’t make the same mistake again._  
  
“We aren’t Yeerks.”  
  
 _I trust my friends not to, but I don’t trust most humans._ Ax replied and pointed to Marco. _He is trustworthy but if he was given my species’ technology without a war to fight, he would use it to seek fame._  
  
Coulson sighed and I wished I could grin. Ax wouldn’t be the one to give away Andalite technology. Though I think he had never stated his true reasons to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I think Ax didn’t want to give humans technology because he was already being blamed for giving us Animorphs morphing technology and didn’t want any more blame of breaking Seerow’s Kindness.  
  
He was a great friend, but he was still struggling to find his place.


	78. Tony Stark: The Bet

Watching the kids train was…weird and disturbing. These were young kids forced to be soldiers. I shook my head as Ax and Coulson, yet again, were arguing about humans getting Andalite technology. I found myself siding more with Ax as technology could be dangerous.  
  
Hell, I used to sell weapons for a living.  
  
After they finished their argument, at least for now, I saw Steve walking nervously towards Natasha. I turned to look at Clint and he just shook his head. I would win this bet as I was pretty sure what would happen.  
  
Steve stopped in front of Natasha and had to take a few deep breaths before going down on one knee.  
  
I grinned.  
  
Steve said something in Russian and his accent was horrible. I saw Natasha’s eyes start to water and I started to think that I was dreaming. She was a soulless killer with some heart. Her tearing up as Steve opened a small box with an engagement ring was one of the oddest sights I had ever seen.  
  
As she said yes and Steve put the ring on her, I turned to Clint.  
  
“Pay up.” I told him.  
  
“No,” Clint replied. “And why do you care about twenty dollars?”  
  
“To make sure of your integrity. I got to trust you and if you don’t pay up, who can I trust?”  
  
Clint let out a sigh and handed me twenty dollars.  
  
“How did you guess Steve would ask in Russian?” Clint asked me.  
  
“Figured he was a romantic. A big romantic.” I said as I smirked.


	79. Phil Coulson: Listening to a Rant

The training had ended for the day as the Animorphs, minus Ax and Tobias, had places to be. They were still pretending that they were normal and an alien invasion wasn’t happening. I pitied them. They had grown up way too soon and way too fast.  
  
Tobias flew away when Bruce decided it was time to go. They were a cute couple but Tobias could’ve had a normal relationship if the war had never happened. If only S.H.I.E.L.D. had been more aware then they would have never had to fight.  
  
“So I’m going to be held back?” Skye asked.  
  
“You’re still being trained.” I explained to her. “And fighting on the front lines isn’t the most important thing to do during this war.”  
  
“But I can fight. May has trained me well enough. I don’t want to be held back with you and Jemma and Fitz.”  
  
I could tell that Skye was holding back a lot of anger to try and be polite to me.  
  
“When you’re trained better then you can go out to fight. Just…what you know now isn’t enough to-“ I said, trying to hide my more personal reason for holding her back.  
  
“And teenagers with a death wish are allowed to fight?” Skye asked.  
  
“They’ve been fighting the Yeerks a lot longer than we have even known about them. They have more knowledge about the enemy. Especially Ax who was trained to fight the Yeerks.”  
  
“But the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. know more about fighting overall. Why let the Animorphs continue to risk their lives?”  
  
All the Animorphs had left but I remembered how each one had trained today. They were young, too young for a war. But each of them had such dedication that I knew there was no stopping them. They would fight until they won or died.  
  
“We can’t stop them.” I said truthfully.


	80. Tobias Fangor: Trying to Explain

Ever since catching prey for the first time I had grown comfortable with doing so. And now there was even a bit of excitement to the action. Seeing my prey unsuspecting and realizing I was there just a few seconds too late.  
  
Today was a good catch and I flew to a tree to enjoy my meal. As I started enjoying my catch I heard movement. Instinctively I put my wings out and bent down so as to protect my meal from predators.  
  
“Tobias?” I heard a woman’s voice ask and I turned to see Skye.  
  
 _Yes?_ I asked and started to slowly eat my meal.  
  
“I wasn’t looking for you, but I’d like to ask you something. How do you do it? Be comfortable with being both a boy and a hawk?”  
  
That was a tough question and one I didn’t think I’d ever have a real answer for. But Skye deserved an answer. Even a half-assed one.  
  
 _I just am. It didn’t happen all at first. For a little bit I was still trying to live as a human. Trying to be a human when my hawk instincts were telling me something totally different._ I told her. _But then I just accepted I was living a totally different life than before. That I was never going to be human and probably never would be. When I got my morphing powers back…I couldn’t stop being a hawk, that would be wrong._  
  
“Is that why you and Rachel broke up?” Skye asked.  
  
 _Yes. But it’s hard to understand my situation. Bruce…he’s one of the few that can understand. We’re in the same sort of situation. Why do you ask?_  
  
“I just don’t know if I can ever accept that I’m not human. That I never was. Sometimes I think…I don’t think I could live not being human.”  
  
 _You’re not goin-_  
  
“Ward could kill me. I would love die killing that bastard.”  
  
And with that I knew Skye was saying how she wanted to commit suicide. She would appear noble while doing so. Just like I had when I had trapped myself in morph. I would tell the others to watch over her.


	81. Tobias Fangor: What is He Thinking

After eating and the discussion with Skye, I returned to the ‘Avengers Village’. I took my time flying back as it was really good flying weather today. For a few moments I could just forget that the Yeerks were out there and it was my duty to fight them.  
  
I landed in a tree by the ‘common’ area. Each person, or persons, had their own cabin. The size of the cabin depended on how many were sharing it. So someone like Natasha and Steve would have a bigger cabin than Tony. Though Tony’s ego needed a few mansions to properly contain it.  
  
May was currently sleeping on a couch and I saw Tony start to slowly walk towards her, a marker in hand.  
  
“He’s asking for death.” Bruce said below me.  
  
 _What would happen if he drew on your forehead?_ I asked as Tony started drawing on her face.  
  
“It depends what the other guy thought. Best case scenario I would get a little annoyed, worst case scenario…”  
  
 _Tony would have to run for his life._  
  
“So it’s good that he chose her. Though he’ll probably regret his decision soon.” _So how long do you think he has left to live?_  
  
“Five dollars says she kills him within three minutes of waking up.”  
  
 _I think it’s more like one minute. And that’s being generous._  
  
Both of us waited as we watched Tony finish drawing on her face and walk away quickly. A minute after he left, May woke up looking angry. She could tell that she had been drawn on.  
  
“Tony!” She yelled out and started looking for him.


	82. Tony Stark: Running for My Life

Okay, what I had done had been incredibly stupid. I knew my fighting abilities and who I could go up against. If I was in my Iron Man suit I could kick ass, without it I was decent but wouldn’t be going up against super-villains anytime soon.  
  
While May was a regular human, she was a regular human like Natasha was. I had better chances going up against the Hulk. I had started running shortly after I had drawn on her face. I knew that if she caught me I would regret it. More than I was regretting it now.  
  
I heard her yell out my name and I knew there would be only seconds to spare before I had my ass handed to me. I tried to keep my steps quiet, but knew that they would sound loud to her. I hid behind a tree and just stood still.  
  
I thought I heard her walk around the area I was and then leave, but I knew better than to trust my own hearing. As I let out a very small sigh I was pushed to the ground. I tried to twist myself out of May’s grip, but I couldn’t.  
  
“Stay still, Stark.” May hissed and I did.  
  
She turned me over so that she was on top of me and my back was to the ground. I gulped.  
  
“You look beautiful today.” I said and then stopped.  
  
The look she gave me could’ve stopped the Hulk in its tracks.  
  
“Why did you do it?” May asked but didn’t give me enough time to answer. “You think just because I’m asleep you can draw on me? That you can harass me? You are as arrogant as they say, Stark.”  
  
I managed to shrug.  
  
“Just know that next time you try that trick I will cut your balls off. Earth doesn’t need more of you.” And, with that, she walked away.  
  
I started breathing again.


	83. Tobias Fangor: An Unexpected Kidnapping

I had spent a good majority of today watching possible Controllers and looking for Yeerk pool entrances. It hadn’t been an exciting day but that was a good thing. It wasn’t good for every day to be full of action, chaos, and the possibility of death.  
  
On my way back home, home being Bruce, I saw Skye walking below me. It appeared that she had been jogging due to the sweat running down her skin.  
  
 _Skye!_ I shouted to her.  
  
Skye looked up at me and waved.  
  
 _You avoiding camp?_ I asked, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
I was still afraid that she would find an excuse to kill herself.  
  
Skye shrugged and we walked in silence for a little bit as we made our way back to camp. The sun started to set and I wished I was made to fly at least decently at night. Seeing and flying would become much harder soon.  
  
As I was cursing the limits of my hawk body, Skye fell down. I flew in a large circle to try and figure out how that had happened. I highly doubted that she had become exhausted. She was a very strong woman and hadn’t excreted herself beyond her limits.  
  
I saw a man pick up her unconscious body. I decided to follow him.


	84. Tobias Fangor: Following a Kidnapper

Skye was a good girl. Coulson saw something in her and she had earned the trust of her fellow agents. So I flew as fast as I could after the SUV. My wings quickly grew tired with the effort both to fly and keep up with the vehicle.  
  
I didn’t think her captor would suspect me. Not unless he had heard of the ‘Andalite bandits’. If he hadn’t my following him wouldn’t be noticed, if he did…I’d deal with that if I had to.  
  
I tried to think who he was. I went over everyone that any of the agents or Avengers had mentioned. Then it hit me: Ward had captured Skye.  
  
Most likely in an insane attempt to woo her.  
  
I landed in a tree as Ward parked the SUV in front of a building. I gripped the branch tight to remind myself I shouldn’t reveal myself. I knew Ward was a tough fighter and I didn’t want to risk Skye’s life.


	85. Skye: Is this What I Want

I didn’t hear Ward creeping up on me. All I knew was that I was walking and then I was in his…SUV. It had taken a little bit to figure out what was going on. I had hoped that Ward wouldn’t notice Tobias. And he hadn’t realized the red-tail’s importance, but he had joked that the bird was following us.  
  
I was mostly conscious by the time Ward took me to ‘his place’. His place appeared to be a seven story building with glass windows. It seemed to have been abandoned for a little bit. Perfect for Ward to do…I didn’t want to imagine. Ward killing me had sounded pleasant in my head. But now…  
  
Now it didn’t seem pleasant and I was beyond scared.  
  
“Don’t worry, Skye,” Ward said as he lead me inside. “I will protect you. I will protect you from Coulson and the rest of his agents.”  
  
“Thank you.” I said weakly.  
  
 _Don’t worry, I’ll get help._ I heard Tobias say and heard the flapping of wings.  
  
Ward didn’t respond and I didn’t resist him. I would trust Tobias. I had no other choice.


	86. Tobias Fangor: Warning the Others

My wings strained as I flew in the night. I flew as quick as I could and only the fear of what had happened drove me on. Right after I had flown away from where Skye was being held captive by Ward, I had gone to Jake. I had warned him so that he could warn the others.  
  
And now I flew to Bruce. With him I could escape. With him I could just mourn at what might come to be. He would understand. He always understood me.  
  
I increased my speed as I imagined what Ward would do to Skye.  
  
Finally Bruce and my hut appeared. I dove in through the opening. He must have known I would be arriving late and left it open.  
  
“Wha-“ Bruce asked as I rammed into him.  
  
It took a second for him to recover and then his arms were around my hawk body.  
  
“What is it, Tobias?” He asked me.  
  
 _Skye. Ward. I…I let it happen._ I said, not really understanding what I was saying.  
  
“No, you didn’t.” Bruce said. “I’m sure you weren’t in a position to help. And we will rescue her before Ward can do anything.”  
  
I knew Bruce had said those things merely to be kind to me. I knew he knew, as well as I did, that there was no way any of us could stop Ward from doing something to Skye. We didn’t have enough time. There would have to be planning before we did anything.  
  
I started to doze off and I barely registered my boyfriend putting me into a little nest we had made in our hut. It was made in case I was sick or if I wanted to stay close to him during the night. As he put me in, I started to dream.


	87. Skye: Escape Has to Be Possible

“Are you feeling alright?” Ward asked me and I nodded.  
  
I didn’t get how he didn’t see how terrified he was making me. That all his attempts of trying to be sweet were beyond creepy. It was a good thing that I had left him when I did. Right now I would eat and compliment him for the food. I’d laugh at a sadistic joke. All to stay alive.  
  
“Hey, do you mind if I stretch?” I said.  
  
Ward looked at me and smiled. “Not thinking of leaving, are you?”  
  
“Of course not. I’m glad you rescued me. I won’t be good in bed if I’m too stiff.”  
  
Ward laughed.  
  
“Just stay on this floor.” He said and I left the room.  
  
The building showed wear and tear, but it was still very stable. What was the most silent way I could get to a lower level? I was now on the seventh level so I would have to go down every level to exit the building. I knew if Ward heard even a slight sound of a door to the stairs open that he would be on me in a second.  
  
I walked from one end of the hallway to the other. Looking at which door to the stairs seemed more silent. I chose one and opened it very softly and slowly. Every second I was aware that Ward could come after me.  
  
When I finished opening the door, I carefully walked down the stairs. I felt my blood pumping through my entire body. But I wouldn’t let fear rule me. I went down one floor and then the next. When I reached the first floor, I softly opened the door.  
  
Not thinking, I couldn’t allow myself time to panic, I ran towards the front doors and I was down. I yelled in pain as I clutched my knee. I had been shot with a stun dart.  
  
Looking up I saw Ward with an angry expression on his face. Then all was darkness.


	88. Tobias Fangor: A Meeting for Her

My sleep the night before had been restless. If not for Bruce calming me down when I woke up screaming, I might not have gotten any sleep. I kept on dreaming of Skye murdered or made a Controller like Nat. Maybe the Yeerks would find Skye attractive enough to use for recruiting. I knew Ward wasn’t connected to the Yeerks and so that nightmare was just a nightmare. Nothing real.  
  
Now Bruce, myself, Coulson, and Fury were discussing rescuing Skye. Now things would finally start to happen.  
  
I told everyone around what had happened with Skye. I figured Jake would tell the others what had happened. Right now I was focusing on telling Bruce, Fury, and Coulson every little detail I could remember.  
  
Coulson appeared the most troubled by the news even though he was trying to hide his nervousness. I could tell he wanted to jump up and rescue Skye himself. Fury, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Did Coulson have a thing for Skye?  
  
“We need to scout the area.” Coulson said. “Tobias, since Ward didn’t notice you and you know the area-“  
  
 _I will scout it._ I said.  
  
“But you need backup.” Fury added. “What Animorph could you get to help you?”  
  
 _Any, but Ax doesn’t have to make excuses for going anywhere._  
  
“Get him and bring him here for further orders.”  
  
I nodded and took off.


	89. Tobias Fangor: Getting my Shorm

I tried to enjoy flying as much as I could right now. On a bad day it was a great way to escape the pains of fighting a war and not exactly being human anymore. Right now I tried to use it as a means to escape, I tried to use it to calm myself.  
  
 _Ax!_ I shouted to him as I saw him grazing down below.  
  
Ax turned a stalk-eye to look at me. I flew down and landed on a tree. He quickly walked so that he was below the tree that I was on.  
  
 _What is it, Tobias?_ He asked.  
  
 _Skye._ I said simply and he merely nodded.  
  
I guess Jake had gotten the information out to my fellow Animorphs. Ax quickly morphed his bird morph and we started to head over to the agents as I explained things to him. There wasn’t a lot of information I could give him, but I gave him all I could.  
  
I landed on a branch above Bruce while Ax demorphed.  
  
“Has Tobias told you what we need you for?” Coulson asked.  
  
 _Yes, he says I must help him scout out where Skye is being held captive by Ward._ Ax replied.  
  
“Yes,” Coulson said with a nod. “And to see if you can determine if Ward is still loyal to Hydra. Maybe he captured Skye for them.”  
  
Ax waited a few moments and then we were both flying towards where I had last seen Skye.


	90. Skye: Escaping in a Fantasy

“Again, Skye?” Ward asked me as he shackled me to the bed.  
  
This time I had tried climbing out a window. It wasn’t until I reached a third story window that I had been caught. I didn’t know if it had taken Ward long to figure out or if he was just playing with me like his newest toy.  
  
“I thought you wanted to play a game.” I said coyly, hoping that Ward wouldn’t pick up on how scared I was at the moment.  
  
“A game?” He asked, a confused and angry expression on his face.  
  
“Yes, I wanted your blood pounding. I like you angry.” I said. “Fucking you when you were calm wouldn’t be right.”  
  
“Really?” He said and ran a finger from my neck to the entrance to my pussy.  
  
I let out a slight moan. What? Where did that come from? No, he would abuse me, not love me.  
  
“Yes…” I said as he put his hand under my shirt and then under my bra.  
  
I thanked the powers that be that some part of me still liked him. Even if it was on a purely physical level. At least it would be easier to fool him.  
  
As he twisted my nipple with two of his fingers, I moaned. I struggled against my restrains as I wanted to feel him, to touch him. To believe for a few seconds that we loved each other. Truly loved each other. A few agonizing minutes later and he stood back.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
Ward positioned himself above me and took off his shirt. He ripped my shirt off, undid my bra, and started sucking on one of my tits. I wanted to grab his head, but all I could do was scream and arch my back.  
  
I was escaping in this perverted fantasy, I had to. I had to so that I could stay sane. So that when I was rescued I would be able to still be an agent.  
  
As Ward continued to suck on my breast his hand went under my pants, under my panties, to feel around my pussy.  
  
“Ward…please…” I moaned loudly, loving his teasing.  
  
He stopped sucking on my breast and looked into my eyes as he started to finger me. His smile was happy, or his version of happy, as he watched me start to lose control. I yelled as I came and he removed his finger from me.  
  
I wasn’t surprised when he put his finger into my mouth. I sucked it and tasted myself. He smiled at me and then removed his shirt. Ward then removed my pants. He is a cruel man with a messed up mind, but boy does he know how a girl likes to fuck.  
  
Ward kissed my legs and went up towards my pussy. As he got higher and higher, I couldn’t help but let out moans that got increasingly louder as he went higher. Then he started to eat me out. I struggled against my restraints and yelled out in pleasure.  
  
I then started to breathe normally once I had come. Ward stood up and removed his own pants and then repositioned himself on top of me. I remembered a time when I would’ve embraced this happening, a time before I know what sick fuck Ward really was. But now I embraced it as part of the fantasy where he was a good person. I needed to stay sane.  
  
So I gasped when he entered me and started thrusting.  
  
“Say you love me…” Ward said.  
  
“I…ah…ah…love…you.” I moaned back.  
  
We kissed as he neared orgasm. I felt something resembling love in those kisses, but it was a dark and perverted form of the feeling. He yelled into my mouth as he came and then exited me.  
  
Ward then lay beside me and rested a hand on my stomach.  
  
I breathed out a sigh of relief when he fell asleep. This time he didn’t hurt me, hopefully there wouldn’t be too much time for him to hurt me.


	91. Tobias Fangor: Scouting with my Shorm

Nothing beat flying, but right now the joys of flying were at the back of my mind. I was looking around to see what advantages could be used for an escape plan. Ax was beside me and seemed equally as nervous as me. We had already looked over the building Skye was in but hadn’t seen Ward.  
  
 _We will rescue her, Ax._ I told him and I had to stop myself from trying to catch a nice sized rabbit.  
  
 _I know we will._ Ax replied and acted if he wasn’t afraid.  
  
Typical Andalite. Always proud but, hey, he was my Uncle so I could make those jokes.  
  
 _I see him!_ Ax shouted and I looked to find Ward walking through the woods.  
  
Ward was jogging and it seemed, by how often he was moving his head, that he was also making sure no one would find out that he was keeping a woman captive. Not that there was a good chance anyone would come all the way out here.  
  
Ax and myself followed Ward for a good ten minutes before Ward glanced up at me.  
  
 _He recognizes me._ I told Ax.  
  
 _Then we should abandon the mission?_  
  
 _We got all we need._  
  
And, with that, we left. I knew Ward was putting things together in his mind but I didn’t know if he knew the implications of knowing I was the same hawk as before.


	92. Tobias Fangor: Making a Plan

All the Avengers, agents, and Animorphs were gathered around the center of the Avenger Village. I was on a perch next to Bruce. He scratched behind my head to calm me down. I needed to be calmed down as today was the day. The time would be soon. We would be rescuing Skye.  
  
Ax and I had told the entire group everything we had found out scouting. The layout of the area, the layout of the building, places that Ward might not be able to see as well, and the condition of Skye. That last point had seemed extremely important to Coulson.  
  
Everyone was throwing out plans here and there. The sanest remarks were coming from Marco who was clear headed at all times. Even though the boy liked to pretend to not give a shit, he was the one who gave the most shits a lot of the time.  
  
“We can’t just rush in there,” Fury reminded the group. “We will get Skye killed and possibly one of you.”  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Rachel asked, appearing to be excited for anything.  
  
That was Rachel, ready to risk her life for the thrill of it. Marco replied with his usual rolling of the eyes.  
  
“I’m sure Ward takes her on walks,” May said. “He thinks he loves her so why wouldn’t he choose a romantic stroll through the woods?”  
  
“You know about romantic shit?” Tony asked in mock shock, but was quickly silenced by a single glance from May.  
  
“Depending when this happens, I’m sure the majority of my team can help.” Jake said. “There’s a group project I’m in and…might be a little busy. I can get out but my parents are really onto me about my grades, so I can’t risk it at the moment.”  
  
Coulson and Fury nodded.  
  
I wanted to take off right then and there, but I would wait until others would join me.


	93. Phil Coulson: Rescuing Skye

I had spent many hours today waiting for the romantic walk that May thought would happen. I don’t know if I fully trusted her or if I was just so desperate to get Skye back. I fully admit I have romantic feelings for Skye. Whether or not they returned wasn’t the point for me, I just wanted her safe.  
  
I waited as the hours passed by and different Avengers, agents, and Animorphs stood watch. In Tobias’ case, he flew around except to rest on a branch. It didn’t seem like Ward would ever come out with Skye.  
  
_I see them!_ Rachel shouted in her Bald eagle morph.  
  
In under a minute we were all in position. Cassie was in wolf morph and Jake was in his tiger morph. Ax was himself and had circled around to be in a better position to ambush the pair. Tobias, as was usual, stayed in the sky to give us a constant report on the situation.  
  
It was hard waiting even a second longer, but everything had to be just right. I couldn’t let him get away. I would make him pay.  
  
Suddenly Skye started running away from him and I gave the signal. Jake let out a loud roar and Cassie let out a howl. Ward lifted up his head and seemed to be in confusion over who to attack first. The tiger and wolf that were coming towards him, or the woman he thought he loved.  
  
“Run, Skye.” I whispered under my breath.  
  
Ward shot at Tobias who had dove down to attack him.  
  
_I’m fine, Bruce._ Tobias said, quickly reassuring his boyfriend.  
  
Ward managed to dodge both Jake and Cassie, but I knew it wouldn’t be long until they got to him. Probably they would have no choice but to kill him.  
  
Then Ward reached Skye and shot her grazing her knee with a bullet, making her fall down. He quickly caught up with her and held a gun to her head.  
  
“Coulson? You’re in charge of this freak show?” Ward asked, looking around for me. “How much do you value Skye? You don’t give me the response I want and she dies.”  
  
Could I let Ward win? I didn’t want to allow him to have even a moment more with Skye. But…if I tried to rescue her now she would die.  
  
I gave a signal and the Animorphs stopped attacking. Ward smiled and started to head back to his building with Skye.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I said under my breath.


	94. Grant Ward: Reminding My Love

I was angry. No, I was beyond angry. Anger was an emotion that was too tame for how I felt. I had rescued Skye. I had freed her from the clutches of Coulson. And what was my reward? Her nearly escaping back into his clutches.  
  
When we got back to our room I chained her up. This time also chaining up her feet. Her screams were annoying. If she had just listened to me this wouldn’t have happened.  
  
“Ward, please.” Skye cried, tries flowing down her cheeks.  
  
“I am only trying to protect you and you disobeyed me.” I shouted.  
  
“You’re a sick fuck.” She managed to say through her tears.  
  
I found a steak knife, a steak knife I was going to use for a very special dinner tonight, and walked back to her. She squirmed, trying to get away.  
  
“Ward, no.” Skye begged.

  
“No?” I asked, running the flat side of the knife across her face. “If you had only stayed here then things would be fine. I love you, Skye, and only want the best for you. Coulson is not a good person. He’s not good for you.”  
  
“You jealous of him?”  
  
I lightly cut her shoulder and she cried out.  
  
“No, I just know what is best for you.” I hissed.  
  
The next few hours were her shouting at me and me trying to tell her how she had been misbehaving. I cut her in the amounts needed to remind her that what she had tried to do was wrong.  
  
“I don’t love you.” She cried out and I stopped.  
  
I don’t know whether out of shock or realizing that she was losing too much blood.


	95. Jake Berenson: Getting a Mission

I had been called to the Avengers Village. It was cutting it close with my parents but…Nick Fury calls you and you listen. The rescue attempt the previous day hadn’t gone well and I was more than a little eager to get her back. But, as leader, I couldn’t show how nervous I was.  
  
With Cassie by my side I looked at Fury and Coulson in front of me. Both had expressions that were hard to read. But I could guess that Coulson was probably nervous due to him losing a member of his team.  
  
“We have come up with another plan.” Coulson said. “Ward will see you just as two innocent kids and won’t connect you to the tiger and wolf that tried to attack him earlier.”  
  
“You will pretend to be lost so that Ward will let you into the building.” Fury continued. “Once in there you must only reveal yourself when you can rescue Skye. Don’t play hero.”  
  
Cassie and myself nodded. I squeezed her hand to calm her.


	96. Jake Berenson: All Who Wander Aren’t Lost

It was nice to be walking with Cassie. I had always liked her and now we had been dating for awhile. The majority of the time we had to talk about war stuff and there was hardly a moment where we could find time to just be normal teenagers in love.  
  
But now we could. If I just totally forgot that we were actually on a mission to rescue Skye from a psychotic Hydra agent. Though, from what had been debated by the Avengers and agents, it seemed that he was technically a former agent or at least his current ‘mission’ wasn’t sanctioned by Hydra.  
  
I wasn’t holding her hand, we figured that siblings would fare better over lovers with Ward. He was going through his own ‘romance’ story now so potentially adding fuel to that wasn’t a good idea. And, yes, that had been Cassie’s idea.  
  
“Didn’t you bring a map?” Cassie yelled at me when we were close to Ward’s building.  
  
“I know where I’m going.” I yelled back, feeling guilty even though I knew this was all an act. “Can you just shut the fuck up for a few minutes?”  
  
“Once you figure out where the Hell we are.”  
  
As we continued our fake argument, we heard footsteps. I had to calm myself down to not attack him first thing. Why couldn’t we attack him now? Maybe Fury and Coulson were too worried about the failure about the earlier rescue happening again.  
  
“Who are you?” Ward asked and I turned to see him pointing a gun at me.  
  
“My idiotic brother and I’m his sister that somehow got dragged into his stupidity.” Cassie replied.  
  
“Oh shut it.” I told her with a roll of my eyes. “You’re my adoptive sister, no way are we actually related.”  
  
“Just shut it.” Ward told us. “How far away are you from home?”  
  
“We don’t know.” I said, turning angrily to Cassie as if to dare her to add more.  
  
Ward looked us over a few times, sighed, and directed us to follow him. My heart rate increased and I knew that we were getting close to saving Skye.  
  
Walking into the building was one of the scariest moments of my life and I’ve been in the Yeerk pool. I tried not to look around too much so that Ward wouldn’t be forewarned about what my and Cassie’s mission here really was.  
  
“Don’t leave this floor.” Ward told us after he lead us to a room.  
  
The room was small but would be big enough to stay in for an hour or two. I pretended to ignore him while Cassie nodded. I waited until he was gone and then took off my clothing so that all I was wearing was my morphing outfit.  
  
“Find them quickly.” Cassie told me as I started to morph fly.  
  
As soon as I completed the morph, I started flying around to try and find them.


	97. Jake Berenson: The Real Rescue Mission

Being a fly is awesome. Yeah, morphing one is far from pleasant. But the way one flies is unbelievable. However, I was on a mission to save Skye and that kept me level-headed. It helped me keep focus and not become lost in morph. While being a fly for two hours at a time was good, becoming trapped in the body of one was far from a good idea.  
  
I went from the first floor to the second and went exploring every room. It wasn’t until the seventh floor, the highest floor, that I found them. I tried to get a good idea of where their room was located so that I could tell Cassie.  
  
_Cassie, morph!_ I yelled to her privately as I tried to find how far our thought-speak connection went.  
  
A few minutes later and I heard her say, _Yes, Jake!_  
  
I sent her images of where they were before demorphing and morphing tiger. I waited for Cassie until I did anything. We made up a plan and then the attack started.  
  
Cassie went in the room as I attacked Ward. Looking at Skye briefly, I saw her lying on the bed and some chains lying on the ground beside her bed.  
  
As soon as I glanced over at Skye, Ward shot at me again and managed to draw blood. I roared in pain and we started to tackle each other.  
  
_Take her back._ I told Cassie as I continued my fight with Ward.  
  
_But, Ja-_ She said.  
  
_I’ll be fine._ I told her.  
  
In all honesty I was impressed by how well Ward was fighting. He was fighting against a full grown tiger. But, of course, that fight was one he was destined to lose. I ripped out his throat and then ran after Cassie and Skye.  
  
I saw Skye on a horse, that I assumed was Cassie, once I got to the first floor. I demorphed and got on Cassie and went behind Skye. We rode off back to the Avengers Village.


	98. Jake Berenson: Still a Boy

With all the war going on it was sometimes hard to imagine that I was still a teenager. I know a lot of people might think Tobias and Bruce dating was wrong, but Tobias was much older than his actual age. Myself, I felt ancient.  
  
“Hey,” Tom said and I turned to face him as I entered the house. “You were out sort of late.”  
  
“Yeah, was doing something with Cassie.” I said, hoping my nervousness didn’t show.  
  
“Oh.” Tom said with a wink and then walked away.  
  
As I watched him go upstairs, I had to remind myself that there was a Yeerk in his head. That the big brother teasing me about fucking my girlfriend wasn’t really Tom. It was a Yeerk going through all the motions.  
  
I went into my room and started doing my homework.


	99. Steve Rogers: Getting Married

“What!” I exclaimed as a hand covered my mouth.  
  
It took me a few seconds to finally recognize the person that the hand belonged to.  
  
“Nat?” I asked and she nodded before removing her hand. “What is it?”  
  
“When do you think we’ll get married?” She asked and I looked at her in confusion.  
  
“Um…I don’t know. ” I said with a shrug. “Do you want a big or quiet wedding?”  
  
“Not a big wedding. Just you, me, and a few people. No Tony. “  
  
“No Tony.” I said with a grin. “Who should be the priest? Nick Fury?”  
  
I grew concerned when she thought that my joke was an actual suggestion. I sighed, knowing that now Fury would be our priest.  
  
“And how about tonight?” She asked.  
  
“Why?” I replied.  
  
“We don’t know when we’ll die. I don’t want to die without marrying you first.”  
  
I nodded solemnly and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
“How about witnesses?” Nat asked with a grin, getting right back into a chipper spirit.  
  
“Um…Bruce and Tobias? They’re both quiet and I don’t think they would give us many problems.” I said and she nodded.  
  
“So you’l-“  
  
“No, you get to choose the people and I get to ask the one who won’t turn into a giant green rage machine.” I said with a smile as I got dressed. “Besides, I don’t think the pair always sleeps during the night.”  
  
Nat sighed loudly as she got dressed.


	100. Tobias Fangor: Interrupted

“Ah…” Bruce said as I put my mouth around his cock.  
  
I looked up and smiled at how some of my simple motions could set my boyfriend off. There was something arousing about seeing a powerful man lose it to passion.  
  
“Oooh…” He moaned, arching his back and closing his eyes tight as I started blowing him.  
  
As I continued pleasuring him, I heard someone approaching. Bruce immediately looked over to see who was coming in and I stopped blowing him.  
  
“Hi,” Nat said and I felt awkward with Bruce’s cock in my mouth. “Am I interrupting anything?”  
  
“No,” Bruce said as calmly as he could. “Is anything wrong?”  
  
“Steve and I are getting married and I was wondering if you two could be witnesses.”  
  
“Sure.” I replied after I got Bruce’s cock out of my mouth. “When?”  
  
“Now.” She said and I started to demorph.


	101. Tobias Fangor: Being a Witness

I was now on Bruce’s shoulder while he, Fury, Steve, and Nat all stood in the woods at night. It was a small distance away from Avenger Village so that we wouldn’t be interrupted. All of them, except me, were wearing clothing that had been quickly put on.  
  
Steve and Nat were facing each other, holding hands, while Fury was in the middle a few feet away standing like a priest would. Bruce kept his hands folded in front of him and I think he was still embarrassed about what had happened earlier.  
  
Fury was giving the usual wedding spiel. The usual spiel that basically talked about the husband and wife being there for each other. That they’d be there for each other through thick and thin. I was happy for the pair and glad that Nat could recover so well from the Yeerk that had been in her head.  
  
My mind turned to my future with Bruce. What if we lasted long enough to be married? What would our wedding be like? Where would we have our honeymoon?  
  
“I do.” Steve said and I was brought back to the present.  
  
“I do.” Nat replied and the two of them kissed.  
  
I controlled a laugh about Nat not waiting for Fury to say ‘Now you may kiss the bride’. Instead of laughing I flapped my wings and let out screeches from my beak. Bruce clapped furiously. I liked that Nat had kissed Steve instead of the reverse, she was a strong woman and she was keeping Steve in his place from the beginning.


	102. Tobias Fangor: Future Plans of Man and Bird

After the wedding, Bruce walked as I flew clumsily overhead. A red-tailed hawk is not a nocturnal bird like an owl, so flying was extremely hard. As I flew I thought about my feelings during the wedding. Should I talk to Bruce about them? What would the man think?  
  
When we were close to camp, Bruce stopped walking and I landed on a branch close to him.  
  
“You tired?” Bruce asked me.  
  
_Yeah, thanks for stopping._ I said. _Um…Bruce, where do you see us in the next few years? If we do win the war? Do you think we’ll still be together?_  
  
Bruce smiled and shook his head.  
  
“Tobias, I have never met someone like you before.” He told me. “I don’t think I’ll ever find someone else like you and I don’t want to. I need you, Tobias.”  
  
_And I need you, Bruce._ I told him. _Do you think we’ll get married some day?_  
  
“Like Natasha and Steve?” Bruce asked. “Maybe. I’m certain we’ll be with each other long enough to be married.”  
  
_Yeah, I’m sure we will._ I said and looked at him.  
  
Where others saw a monster, I saw a man. The horniess from before the wedding hadn’t faded away and I was now looking at him with pure lust. A simple smile from the man could set me off. A simple brush of his hand. There were…so many physical and mental things that excited me about the man.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped down from the branch onto Bruce. He laughed as he put his arms around me. He kissed my neck that was quickly turning human and lightly stroked my cock as it formed beneath my morphing suit. I kissed him when my mouth was human enough and we both fell over.  
  
He kissed my neck and I moaned. I clumsily tried to take his shirt off and he started taking my pants off. I soon found myself on the ground on my back and looking up at Bruce. His shirt was mostly open and he had a large grin on his face.  
  
I arched my back as I prepared myself. I let out a loud moan and grabbed his hair when he started blowing me.  
  
“Bru..ah!” I moaned and sucked his finger when he brought one up for me.  
  
Before I came, I pulled out of his mouth and his face grew excited. Excited to see and feel what I was about to do. I took off his shirt and kissed his chest while I took off his pants. I kissed him down to his inner thigh and let my kisses linger there for a few moments.  
  
“Please.” Bruce moaned, helping me to take off my shirt. “I want you. I need you.”  
  
I turned him over and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
_I need you too, Bruce._ I told him as I prepared to enter him. _More than you’ll ever know._  
  
Entering him was…I can’t fully describe what I was feeling. I just embraced the feeling of feeling the inside of him. Of the sound of his breathing increasing. I lay close to him and my thrusts became quick very fast. He grasped at the ground as his moans started turning into yells.  
  
Suddenly Bruce stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms went around his neck.  
  
“Fuck me.” Bruce said as he walked.  
  
This was…a changeup. But I did so. It felt…weird and exciting to try and pleasure him while trying to keep my balance.  
  
“Bru…” I moaned.  
  
“Tob…” Bruce moaned.  
  
As we came we yelled out. I let go of Bruce and fell to the ground. A smile on my face. My smile widened when he entered me and kissed me on the mouth. His kissed my neck and I lost it.  
  
“Bruce!” I yelled loudly, the world becoming a blur for me.  
  
The only thing that existed for me was my lover.  
  
“Ooh…” I moaned loudly as I came, kissing Bruce on the mouth.  
  
The world came back into focus and he exited me. When he lay down I put my head on his chest.  
  
“I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” Bruce said.


	103. Marco: The Call

“Ah!” I yelled out.  
  
I checked my hands, I was human and not an ant. That mission…that had been one of the scariest things I had ever done for the good of all mankind. When this war was over I seriously had to go to a therapist. Cassie was good, but a professional would be better.  
  
A professional who wasn’t involved with the fighting. Someone that could look at me without being affected by all the shit that being an Animorph involved.  
  
I picked up the phone whose ringing had woken me up.  
  
“Hello?” I asked sleepily.  
  
“Marco?” Erek asked.  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You know that new game I wanted? Well, I finally got it. It’s multi-player so maybe you could bring over some of your friends?”  
  
“Okay. When?”  
  
“This afternoon.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
As I hung up the phone I wondered what information Erek was calling a meeting for. It probably wasn’t anything good if he had contacted me.


	104. Marco: More Bad News

It was that afternoon and we were at Cassie’s barn. All except for Skye and Jemma. The team had grown a little and I knew that soon meeting here wouldn’t be a good idea. Maybe meeting at Avengers Village would be better? I looked at Jake and decided to ask him about that idea later.  
  
I looked at Rachel and then tried to focus on the meeting at hand. She was beautiful but so out of my league. And I didn’t want to be her fall back for her past relationship with Tobias, though I wouldn’t mind fucking her a time or two.  
  
“I am here today with some troubling news.” Erek King said.  
  
“Oh, I thought you were finally coming with some good news.” Tony said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Like how Visser Three suddenly decided that invading Earth wasn’t that good of an idea. Or how all the Yeerks suddenly died. You know, good news.”  
  
“So what’s the news?” Jake asked as Rachel glared at Tony.  
  
“The Yeerks have joined up with Hydra.” Erek replied. “I don’t know what deal they made, but they are working together.”  
  
“So now we’re having to deal with Hydra. Anything else?”  
  
“Yes, it may be a problem on another front. Skye’s awakening has alerted the other Inhumans to her presence.”  
  
“What will they do to her?” Coulson asked.  
  
“That’s not known. It is possible that they want to help her.”  
  
“Thank you for alerting me.”  
  
The rest of the meeting was just everyone freaking out about Hydra teaming up with the Yeerks. After the meeting I morphed Osprey and tried to think of something to do to clear my mind.


	105. Phil Coulson: That’s Not Funny

I was back at Avenger Village and was next to Skye. Me, her, and Tony were all together. I heard Clint walking in the distance and knew he was on guard duty tonight. I wasn’t touching Skye but we were close. Seeing her again was…I wanted to kiss her and had to restrain myself from doing so.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Skye said for the millionth time that night.  
  
“Just kiss her already.” Tony said. “Just grab her tits or something! The tension is killing me.”  
  
“Tony, stop it.” I told him.  
  
The asshole had been making comments like this all day and now nearly all night. He had been wearing my patience thin and I could tell he was doing the same with Skye’s patience.  
  
“Fuck off.” She said and got up to leave. “I’m going to sleep.”  
  
I watched her go, wondering if I should follow.


	106. Phil Coulson: Following Skye

I was following Skye now as I wanted to try and make up for Tony’s rude comments. I thought she would head for the cabin we had for her, one close by to Jemma, but she was going into the woods and I started to grow worried. I also was glad that I was there to follow her.  
  
“Skye!” I said and she stopped.  
  
“Phil?” Skye asked as she turned around. “I want to be alone.”  
  
“It’s the woods at night and you’re…you…you’re already injured.”  
  
Skye nodded and sat down. I stood by her side.  
  
“I never thought I was going to escape.” She said. “I never…never thought I was going to live. I thought I could love Ward but he…he’s crazy. He says he loves me and he…tortures me.”  
  
“No, he doesn’t love you.” I replied. “I don’t know if he even has the ability to love.”  
  
“Maybe he does.”  
  
“If he did then he wouldn’t have kept you. He wouldn’t have tortured you. He’d understand that you weren’t his anymore.”  
  
“I don’t want to sleep in my cabin tonight.” Skye said after a moment’s pause. “I’d rather be out here. I’ve been cooped up inside a building for forever.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll watch over you if you want.”  
  
“You’d be such a good dad.” Skye said rolling her eyes before going to sleep.  
  
I kept my word and watched over her all night. I never sat down and I never dozed off. I was a good guard for her. The only times I would take my thoughts away from guard duty was to watch Skye’s sleeping form. The rise and fall of her chest made me think…no, not if she didn’t want me to.  
  
“You stayed?” Skye asked as the sun rose.  
  
I smiled and nodded.


	107. Phil Coulson: My Dream Girl

“No sleep at all?” Skye asked me and I shook my head. “Why not sit down at least?”  
  
I nodded and sat down by her. The smell of her was…I had to do something. I couldn’t keep letting my feelings for her linger. I had to say something. But how?  
  
“What do you think about Ward?” Skye asked.  
  
“That he’s a lunatic. He…what was done to you would have never been done by someone who loved you.” I said, hate in every syllable.  
  
“Why do you care so much?”  
  
“Because you’re one of my agents.”  
  
Skye shook her head. She knew I was lying. I didn’t like lying to her but…I put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and I tried to appear calm.  
  
“I’m…I’m sort of young for you, aren’t I? Besides that, I’m one of your agents. You’re joking, right?” She asked.  
  
“I know it isn’t the most…correct relationship. But I love you, Skye, I always have. Maybe not love at first sight, but I knew you were special the moment I saw you. Hell, I didn’t need you to be special to think you were. You existing it…” I stopped and looked away.  
  
“You are old and you need to work on those lines.” Skye said, trying to mask her confusion.  
  
“I…I love you, Skye, and if you decide you don’t want to be with me I’ll back away. I won’t look back. I’ll move on. I just didn’t want you to die and not know.”  
  
“So you won’t ask again if I don’t want?”  
  
“No.”  
  
I stood up after a moment of silence and was surprised to feel a hand on my arm. I then sat down next to her as she gently pulled me down. Feeling encouraged, I put a hand down the front of her pants.  
  
“You love me?” I asked her as my fingers went under her panties.  
  
“I don’t know.” Skye said and I saw her nipples harden. “I…It’s wrong but I…oooh…”  
  
Skye moaned as I put a finger inside her.  
  
“No.” She said as I took it out of her. “It’s wrong but I…no, I do love you. It’s wrong but I love you. You believed in me and trusted in me. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be an agent now.”  
  
I guess I waited a moment too late because Skye kissed me. I was surprised that she had been so bold, but quickly returned her kiss as I enjoyed that part of her. And now I would be able to enjoy even more parts of her.  
  
One of my hands went under her shirt and another rested on the back of her neck.  
  
“Phil,” She said and bit my lower lip as my hand went under her bra. “Are you sure?”  
  
“No,” I replied and squeezed her breast, enjoying how she let out a small moan. “But I’m willing to take the chance. I am willing to love you and get lost.”  
  
“Then fuck me, Phil.” Skye said, kissing my neck.  
  
“Are you sure? War-“  
  
“I am fine enough for this. Just be easy on m…oooh!” Skye moaned as I squeezed her nipple lightly.  
  
She quickly took off her shirt and was about to take her bra off before I stopped her. I kissed the top of her breasts before taking a place behind her. I took off her bra and started squeezing her breasts while kissing the sides of her neck.  
  
“Phil.” She moaned softly.  
  
“Skye.” I said softly between kisses.  
  
I sat in front of her and started sucking on her breasts. Her hands couldn’t seem to get a good grip on my body. Her body shivered and her moans increased, so I took my mouth from her and pushed her gently to the ground.  
  
I positioned myself over her as we both helped the other take off our pants. Not all the way, but just enough. As I was about to enter her I looked into her eyes. I had craved this moment for so long. For so long I had wanted to feel her around me. And now, with her under me, I felt like I was in a dream.  
  
I entered her slowly so not to hurt her. When I started to thrust, it was hard keeping calm as her moans turned into yells. I wanted to fuck her hard. I wanted to make her squirm uncontrollably. But I stayed steady.  
  
“Sky…aah!” I moaned and started to kiss her on the mouth.  
  
“Ph…ooh!” Skye yelled into my mouth.  
  
As one we came and I stayed in her until I was done. When I exited her I started to kiss her inner thighs. Then I ate her out. Slowly, delicately, and calmly.  
  
“Philaaa!” Skye yelled out as she came a second time.  
  
This time, after she came, I lay by her. My arms around her, looking into her eyes.  
  
“I love you.” I told her.  
  
“I love you too.” She said and fell asleep with her head on my chest.


	108. Tobias Fangor: Separate Agreements

It had been a few days since Skye had been rescued from Ward and she had seemed to grow very close to Coulson. Jake had also recounted his story about killing Ward multiple times. This had the unintended side effect of Marco creating a more elaborate story from Jake’s retellings.  
  
Now me and some of the other Avengers, Animorphs, and agents were gathered together. Skye was in a cabin resting and some of my friends were busy pretending to be normal. I rested on a branch above Bruce’s head and listened to the proceedings.  
  
“The Yeerks’ alliance with Hydra is a problem.” Jake said. “Us Animorphs have dealt with the Yeerks and they are a problem on their own. Add them with Hydra and defeating them is nearly impossible.”  
  
_Prince Jake is right,_ Ax said. _We won’t be able to hold off the Yeerks for long if they’re allied with Hydra._  
  
Fury looked like he was deep in thought. Though his expression was a little more unreadable than mine so I couldn’t be certain.  
  
“Skye seems to be good bait.” Fury said and Coulson tensed. “She is an agent that Coulson trusts and probably has valuable secrets. Besides that, she’s not human which would make her more powerful. Ax and Coulson, you contact the Yeerks. Natasha and May, you contact Hydra.”  
  
Coulson didn’t even nod but went to leave with Ax.


	109. Phil Coulson: For my Planet

I didn’t like Fury’s idea of using Skye as bait. The woman had been through enough. I loved her and she loved me and yet I was still going ahead with this idea. People who loved each other didn’t do this, did they?  
  
I had to constantly remind myself that Skye was being used in a ruse. I had to remind myself that she would not actually be in danger.  
  
“You are worried?” Ax asked me.  
  
We were now walking towards the abandoned construction site where we would contact Visser Three. Ax had to morph human so as not to draw attention. If the Animorphs had trusted me enough to allow me the ability to morph, Ax and I could’ve just flown here.  
  
But, as it was, I walked with him beside me. The most annoying part had been keeping him from putting unknown objects into his mouth. It was amusing and annoying at the same time.  
  
As we entered the abandoned construction site, I merely nodded in answer. I didn’t want to talk about Skye now, I just had to focus on this mission.  
  
Once we were far enough in, Ax undressed and demorph. Then I helped him quickly build the device to contact Visser Three.  
  
“You remember the plan?” I asked him and he gave me a thumbs up, something he must have learned from one of the others.  
  
He turned the device on and soon a Hork-Bajir Controller appeared in front of us. For a few seconds I thought it was really here in front of us. But then logic kicked in and I reminded myself that this was merely a hologram.  
  
“What do you want?” The Hork-Bajir asked angrily.  
  
_We wish to contact Visser Three._ Ax replied. _We have an offer for him._  
  
Suddenly the image of the Hork-Bajir turned into that of Visser Three. The Controller radiated evil and I had to do my best to stay calm.  
  
“What deal?” The Visser asked, his eyes seeming like they could see through me.  
  
“We will give you Skye.” I told him, trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
“Why will you do that?”  
  
“Because she is costing us too much to keep. Better we give her to you.”  
  
I hoped my lie worked. I knew I should’ve pretended about my fellow agents, Avengers, and Animorphs wanting to show him that we were thinking of turning to his side. But I just couldn’t get the words out of my mouth.  
  
“So you hope to slow us down by giving me a good host for one of my lieutenants?” Visser Three grinned as only an Andalite could. “Your hate has made you foolish. Where are you now?”  
  
“In the abandoned construction site where you killed Prince Elfangor.” I said and saw Ax tense.  
  
“Then bring Skye to me tonight.”  
  
With that, he was gone.


	110. Natasha Romanov: A False Deal

I was glad that Coulson and Ax were dealing with making the false deal with the Yeerks. I didn’t want to speak to one ever again. Cassie had tried to reassure me that all Yeerks weren’t evil. She used the example of Aftran to help convince me.  
  
But I would never truly believe in Yeerks like Aftran until I found one for myself.  
  
May and I sat silent in a small coffee shop. We sat in a corner and waited for the Hydra agent. After waiting for a little bit, one finally showed up. It was a woman and she seemed like she was middle aged. As she walked in, I realized that the Yeerks and her had a lot in common.  
  
Like Hydra, the Yeerks could appear to be normal. Like Hydra, Yeerks would do whatever it took to leave humanity with no real freedom.  
  
“You wanted to talk.” The Hydra agent said, sipping some coffee. “Be quick, I have an appointment to make.”  
  
“We’re here to talk about giving Hydra Skye.” May said.  
  
“Seems like a trap.”  
  
“We would rather Hydra have her then the Yeerks.” I said. “We would prefer humans have her then her being a slave inside her own mind.”  
  
The Hydra agent smirked.  
  
“So if me and my fellow agents decide to torture her then you would have no problem with it?” The Hydra agent asked.  
  
“Better than being a Controller.” May said.  
  
“We could get information out of her.”  
  
“You could try.”  
  
With that we left and I was glad to leave the duty of telling Coulson what had happened to May. One of his own agents should tell him. Especially as he didn’t like the false deals being made with Skye as bait.


	111. Rachel Berenson: Before the Battle

All my friends thought of me as fearless. They thought I was never afraid. There was one thing they were right about, though: I loved the war. It was a constant struggle of trying to stay the same and not to get too far lost. Sometimes I thought the others looked at me in a way similar to my ex, they looked at me as a way for them to feel better about themselves. A reminder of what not to become.  
  
“No way!” I heard Marco shout.  
  
“What?” I asked as I was brought out of my thoughts.  
  
“Tony thinks he’s totally superior because he created the Iron Man suit.”  
  
“I had to make it myself.” Tony said. “Some alien didn’t just give me the ability.”  
  
I saw Tobias flying overhead and was glad that he remained silent. The alien who had given us the ability to morph had been his father. Just as I thought he didn’t hear Tony’s comment, a small lump of hawk shit fell onto Tony’s head. While Tony yelled, Tobias remained silent.  
  
“Wear a hat next time.” Marco teased the super hero.  
  
“Maybe if you had better control things like this wouldn’t happen.” Bruce remarked dryly.  
  
“How about you control your boyfriend?” Tony asked.  
  
“It’s enough trouble controlling the other guy.”  
  
“No help around here.” Tony said with a drawn out sigh.  
  
As all of us made our way to the edge of the construction site, the banter continued. I joined in and the only quiet was when we had to pass through places normal people could see us. I was glad that the Avengers were hiding their appearances as much as possible.


	112. Tobias Fangor: A Battle Between Two Sides

I didn’t like that it was nighttime. I was a hawk and hawks don’t do good at night. Because it was night I was more than glad to reach the abandoned construction site. Well, we didn’t go all the way as that’s where Hydra and the Yeerks would be fighting.  
  
I landed by Bruce and morphed Hork-Bajir. The blades appeared first and I must have looked like quite a sight as I heard Marco giggle. I rose and my form changed to that of a Hork-Bajir. The final thing to change were my feathers finally going away.  
  
I watched Bruce transform into the Hulk beside me. I wasn’t scared of him as I knew my boyfriend, even when he was the other guy, wouldn’t harm me. When he completed his transformation he grinned at me. I looked around to see my fellow Animorphs complete their own transformations.  
  
We waited. I knew Nat and May hadn’t given Hydra co-ordinations to the abandoned construction site, but I knew they had made Hydra suspicious. And we had all assumed the secret agency would tap into the Yeerks’ communication system.  
  
“Hydra is arriving.” Tony said with the scanners in his Iron Man suit and I envied how well he could see now.  
  
Hork-Bajir weren’t known for their sight at night.  
  
A few seconds later and the Yeerks met up with Hydra. Hork-Bajir hearing was excellent and I grinned as the two sides thought the other was lying. There was some yelling and then the fighting began.  
  
Rachel roared in her Grizzly bear morph and all of us ran at the enemies. There was, of course, more battle tactics than that, but that’s what it felt like. A large disorganized group attacking two well trained groups of enemies.  
  
I roared as I ran into a Hork-Bajir. I dodged shots from his Dracon beam. I sliced his throat with my wrist blades and took his weapon. I heard a roar from the Hulk and smiled as I shot a Taxxon. Other Taxxons ate it while the others continued to fight.  
  
I turned my head to look briefly at my boyfriend. Even as this monster he was…beautiful. There was a grace to his movements that was-And when I stared at his pants-I shot at a human Controller which brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
This battle was supposed to be chaotic and cause confusion, but not to me.  
  
The Hulk’s and Rachel’s roars helped keep me stable. I was more gentle with human Controllers but still sent them to the ground when need be. By the time we were told to retreat I was covered with blood and the Hulk roared in sync with me.  
  
I demorphed and rode on Bruce’s shoulder until we got back to Avengers Village.


	113. Steve Rogers: A Caring Soldier

We had just arrived back at Avengers Village and I had watched the Animorphs go back to their homes to pretend to be normal. Except for Ax who went back to their Scoop and Tobias who went with Bruce to somewhere in the forest. I shook my head, I was accepting of their relationship but I still didn’t like it.  
  
But right now I had other things to worry about as I walked back to the cabin that I shared with Nat, my wife. We walked back to our cabin in silence, but I knew there was going to be a conversation soon. Salam may have died, but the mark she had left would always stay with Nat.  
  
As I closed the door to the cabin I knew that Nat would have to start the conversation, not me. I knew if I started it I wouldn’t be able to give Nat the comfort she needed. When the door closed Nat dropped her façade.  
  
“I…” Nat started.  
  
“You were brave.” I said.  
  
“I could’ve done better. I just kept picturing her in my head. Her making me…”  
  
“You were brave tonight. You didn’t run away. You didn’t back down.”  
  
Nat nodded and looked into my eyes. It was scary seeing her as a flawed human being, but it was also uplifting. She trusted me enough to let her guard down and be as she really was. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. My tongue explored her mouth and her hands started to undo my pants.  
  
I moaned into her mouth as she squeezed my cock. I pushed her against a wall and pulled her pants down. I kissed her neck and she took off her shirt as she moaned loudly. I kissed her breasts before sucking on them as an infant would.  
  
“Steve…” She moaned, taking comfort in me.  
  
Nat let out a yell of pleasure as I entered her. Her pussy was wet and I exited her. She looked down in confusion and grabbed my head when I started eating her out. I was very thorough and was rewarded with many moans. Soon I felt her body shiver and she came.  
  
I stood up and we finished taking off our clothing. Then Nat licked her come off my face and pushed me onto our bed. I looked up at her, a grin that seemed to imitate mine. She held my arms above me and let herself gently onto my cock.  
  
She sat with my cock in her for a few moments and I yearned to feel her breasts with my hands. They were so temptin-  
  
“Ah!” I yelled, leaning my head back as she started riding me. “Ooh…”  
  
She kissed me and let go of my hands. My hands squeezed her ass and felt her breasts. Both of us came at the same time and then she lay next to me.  
  
Nat put a hand on my chest and said, “I love you.”  
  
“I know.” I replied and we lay like that for a long time.


	114. Phil Coulson: Checking Up

The battle had been short but hectic. Everyone involved was ready to take a break for the night. We had been careful getting back to Avengers Village which might not have been needed as I was sure the Yeerks had other problems now. Such as figuring out whether they were allied with Hydra or not, which they probably weren’t.  
  
“Come on in.” Skye said and I opened the door. “You’re back early.”  
  
“What can I say? It takes a lot to take me down.” I said with a small smile.  
  
“Coulson,” Jemma said from beside Skye’s bed. “Is anyone hurt?”  
  
“No, we’re fine.” I said kindly, but was a little annoyed with Jemma.  
  
Not that Jemma was doing anything bad, but I wanted alone time with Skye and didn’t want anyone else to know about our relationship. At least not now. I wanted to hold back any rumors until later.  
  
“Have you had any rest?” I asked Jemma.  
  
“I’ve had enough.” She said with a smile.  
  
“I’m sure you’re lying. To take care of Skye you need rest. Listen, I’ll watch over her tonight and call you if anything happens.”  
  
Jemma looked at Skye and I knew that she didn’t want to leave. It was good of her to have such care for one of her patients, but right now it wasn’t needed.  
  
“You’ll tell me if anything goes wrong?” Jemma asked, the worry on her face even more pronounced now.  
  
“Jemma, I swear he isn’t as clumsy as he seems.” Skye joked and Jemma nodded.  
  
“Tell me if anything goes wrong.” Jemma said.  
  
“I will.” I replied.  
  
Once Jemma was out of sight I walked over to Skye.  
  
“No sex tonight, you sort of wore me out last time.” Skye said with a sly grin.  
  
“Cuddling okay?” I asked, returning her grin with one of my own.  
  
She nodded and I lay beside her. She put her head on my chest and I put a hand on her back. We fell asleep quickly.


	115. Skye: Am I Safe

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was chained to the bed by my hands and feet.  
  
“Phil?” I asked knowing I wasn’t in my cabin.  
  
This was the same room that…I heard the door open and then his legs came into view. Ward. The man I had thought I loved that had turned out to be a monster.  
  
“You tried to run away again.” Ward said. “You nearly succeeded. But you know there is no escape, so why bother?”  
  
He picked up some tools and walked over to m-and then someone was shaking me.  
  
“Skye!” Phil yelled.  
  
“Phil?” I whispered, as if I was scared Ward had really come back to life and was out to get me.  
  
“Were you having a nightmare?”  
  
“Yeah, I was back in that building and Ward was about to…” I said, but couldn’t finish the sentence.  
  
“Ward is dead, you’re safe now.” Phil said and kissed my forehead.  
  
It took me awhile to get back to sleep.


	116. Tobias Fangor: A Dream in Green

After the battle I flew in the dark sky above Bruce. I couldn’t see well in the night, but I was able to keep track of him. I could look at him for hours. Then the image of him fighting in the battle came back to me. I had put the thoughts to the back of my mind then, but now was the perfect time to let them fill me.  
  
Bruce was sexy and so was the Hulk. I had wanted to stop fighting and fuck the Hulk. Every inch of his skin excited me. I wanted to taste him, I wanted to be consumed by him. But did Bruce want to fuck me in that form? I knew the man hated it but…whatever his decision was I would accept it.  
  
Bruce stopped and I landed on a branch above him. He looked at me, touching the ring that I had given him.  
  
_Do you think the Yeerks will drop their alliance with Hydra?_ I asked, trying to get my fantasies out of my head.  
  
“Hopefully.” Bruce said. “I just…how could anyone do that? Even Hydra?”  
  
_People get scared. They want to be on the winning side._ I replied.  
  
Bruce looked at me and his eyes seemed to go through me. He understood me, at times, more than I did myself. He understood me more than anyone else and I loved him for that.  
  
“That’s not what you wanted to talk about.” Bruce said, a small grin gracing his face.  
  
_I…um…I had a thought…_ I started, glad that hawks can’t blush. _I…_  
  
I thought an image to Bruce. In it he was the Hulk and he was above me. He was sucking my cock and I was grabbing the grass, my back arched and my mouth moaning loudly. My body couldn’t take the pleasure, but it wanted more.  
  
Bruce took a step back and looked at me. I knew my image had disturbed him. Maybe it had turned him on or scared him so he wouldn’t come back? I waited and watched him.  
  
“No, Tobias,” He finally said. “When I’m…the other guy I’m not as in control as I normally am. What if we did this and…the other guy killed you?”  
  
_The Other Guy won’t kill me._ I said firmly. _He loves me too._  
  
“How do you know that? Just because he’s sad that you might’ve died doesn’t mean this is a good idea.”  
  
I flew down and morphed. I rose up quickly and, as my sight dimmed, I looked at Bruce. He was scared and, truth be told, I was a little wary of my idea. But I wanted it and I wanted it badly. I walked up to Bruce and stood with my back to him.  
  
I put an arm around his neck and started grinding against him. I took one of his hands and placed them on my crotch.  
  
“Please, Bruce.” I moaned and felt his cock start to get hard, his hand started to slip down my pants.  
  
“No,” Bruce said and pulled his hand out of my pants so I turned around. “Tobias, I don’t think that would be a good thing. For either of us.”  
  
I looked up to him, putting on the sad face that always won him over.  
  
“Alright, I’ll think about it.” He said and I grinned.  
  
I kissed him hard on the mouth and put my hand down his pants. I was rewarded with a loud moan and being pushed onto a tree. I took off his shirt quickly and started kissing his chest. I stopped jerking him off when I realized he was about to come. I didn’t want him to come just yet.  
  
Bruce looked at me and he seemed angry for a moment. But the next moment he was kissing my throat and I moaned loudly, my arms around his neck. I heard him take off his pants and then take off mine, my eyes closed the entire time.  
  
“I love you,” I told him. “I need you. I want you.”  
  
“I know.” Bruce said simply as he entered me.  
  
I felt him filling me and I opened my eyes to look into his. Lust and love filled his eyes and I moaned.  
  
“Bru…ahhh…” I said as I kissed his mouth.  
  
We kissed each other as he started to thrust. In and out. The rhythm both soothing and arousing. It took all my control to stay still.  
  
“Tob…i…ass…” Bruce moaned, pulling my ear with his teeth.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled out as I came.  
  
Without thinking, I kneeled in front of him getting ready to give him the blowjob of his life. Bruce moaned before I started and come went on my face. Bruce sat down in front of me and started to kiss the come off my face. I moaned.  
  
We kissed after he finished.  
  
“I love you, Tobias.” Bruce said. “Even if you are insane at times.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.” I said and wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed.


	117. Grant Ward: A Second Chance

I woke up gasping for breath. I quickly stood up to find that the tiger was gone. The two allies of Coulson were gone. Why was I still alive? And if I was still alive, why wasn’t I a prisoner? I walked through the door and on my right was a single red mechanical eye.  
  
HELLO, WARD. The eye said in a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once.  
  
“Who are you?” I asked it, more interested than afraid.  
  
MY NAME IS CRAYAK AND I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE.  
  
“Why?”  
  
WE BOTH HAVE A COMMON ENEMY NOW. HIS NAME IS JAKE BERENSON. HE IS THE TIGER THAT KILLED YOU.  
  
“Again, why should I kill him for you?”  
  
I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE AND I CAN JUST AS EASILY KILL YOU AGAIN. BESIDES, DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ASK ME FOR?  
  
“Anything?” I asked, the image of Skye clear in my mind. “What if it’s something I can’t have?”  
  
IS IT THE WOMAN SKYE? Crayak asked with a laugh. YES, I CAN GIVE YOU HER AND A WAY TO CONTROL HER. TO HAVE HER LOVE YOU LIKE YOU KNOW SHE TRULY DOES.  
  
“You can?” I asked, suddenly ready to do anything for Skye’s affections.  
  
UNLIKE COULSON, I DON’T LIE.   
  
“Then, yes, I agree.”  
  
And, with that I was healed. Well, not completely healed. There was still a large scar on my face.


	118. Grant Ward: But First, A Drink

Crayak had been a sight to see and he had brought me back to life. Or maybe Crayak was an it. An it that was just a mechanical red eye. I didn’t care about his origins, what I cared about was that I would soon have Skye as my own. As soon as I killed Jake, the boy that had killed me.  
  
I took yet another shot and the bartender looked at me.  
  
“Something bothering you?” He asked.  
  
“Just my job.” I said and he nodded in return.  
  
Even if I could tell this man, how would I explain my situation to him? It sounded insane to me and I was the one living it.  
  
After I had two more shots I started to head over where the boy Jake lived. I watched him for around an hour to make sure that I could get away and wouldn’t kill anyone else. I might not value life like Coulson or his puppets, but I did not like to kill more than I had to.  
  
Finally I found my moment and took aim. Jake was doing his homework and made it hard for me to see the creature that had killed me. But, with a single shot, his head fell lifeless onto his math book.  
  
I walked away quickly as his family and others took notice of the sound of my gun going off.


	119. Jake Berenson: Is This Heaven

I opened my eyes. Shouldn’t I be dead? I had been doing some boring ass algebra homework when someone had shot me. Who? Why? That didn’t really matter now as the end result would still be that I was dead.  
  
Or was I?  
  
Looking around me the place seemed very much alive. I breathed in air that smelled like air on Earth and stood up. I was on a hilltop and in the distance I could see vast forests and meadows. It felt right here like everything would be all right.  
  
Where was I?  
  
I looked and turned to see a very familiar Andalite. I had only seen him once. The only time I had seen him was when he had crashed into the abandoned construction site, gave me and my fellow Animorphs the power to morph, and then was eaten by Visser Three.  
  
“Elfangor?” I asked and realized I was dead.  
  
_Jake Berenson._ Elfangor said kindly. _I haven’t had anyone to talk to for…I don’t know how much time has passed for you._  
  
“Around a year. So…I’m dead? This isn’t a dream?”  
  
_You’re dead. I know it might take some getting used to, but you will. How are your friends holding up? How is my son?_  
How could I ever get used to this? How could Elfangor be some calm like nothing was wrong? Everything was wrong. I had died before the war ended and Tom might never be free now. Or would I see him soon as my friends would kill him in a battle?  
  
As I contemplated, Elfangor just watched me. Calmly.  
  
“Fuck you,” I said. “You brought us into this fucking war and now you’re going to annoy me for the rest of eternity?”  
  
With that I turned my back on Elfangor and started to walk away.


	120. Skye: Another One Dead

Jake Berenson, leader of the Animorphs, was now dead. It had been beyond easy for us to get his body. Tony and myself were the main ones in charge of recovering the deceased leader’s body. Now all of us were gathered in the hidden Hork-Bajir Valley to pay our last respects to him.  
  
I had barely known the boy. I was beyond glad that he had saved me from Ward, but I didn’t know much about him. I didn’t know where he came from or what he liked to do most days. I saw Cassie crying heavily. Her tears made me feel guilty.  
  
If it hadn’t been for me then Jake would still be alive. If only I had done things differently an innocent life wouldn’t have been lost.  
  
All my fault.  
  
I looked at Phil, my boyfriend, and knew that I had to get away. I didn’t want to leave him, but I didn’t want to be a problem anymore. I didn’t want to be the cause of anymore death.  
  
_Ward!_ Tobias yelled as he landed on Jake’s grave. _Information, from valued sources, is that the bastard is still alive. Still free. I want to find him so that I can make sure he stays dead this time! If I have to kill him a thousand times I will!_  
  
The rest of us remained silent and soon started walking to where we had our homes. Taking Phil’s arm, I led him behind some trees that kept us out of view of anyone.  
  
“What is it, Skye?” He asked me and kissed me gently on the forehead.  
  
“If Jake hadn’t met Ward he would still be alive.” I told him. “Jake is dead because of me. Even if no one else blames me, I know they will always think his death is my fault.”  
  
“They-“ Phil started and then I kissed him.  
  
The kiss was long and deep, it made me think that maybe I should stay. I loved him but…my guilt was too great for me to stay.  
  
“I need to go. Just for a little bit.” I said and Phil nodded.  
  
“You’ll be welcome back.” He promised as I walked away.


	121. Grant Ward: My Love Returns

I had done what Crayak had wanted, Jake Berenson was dead. Now it was time for the red eye to pay me back. I admit I was impatient, but why shouldn’t I be? I didn’t know what the god-like being was really like and I didn’t know if he was lying or not.  
  
Before I had been doing it in a hope I hadn’t had time to really think about. Skye was my reason for living and I needed her. To keep myself calm I imagined her underneath me moaning my name in pure love.  
  
I smiled as my blood pressure went down. Things would be good soon. As soon as Crayak kept up his end of the deal. Suddenly I felt a need to go by a little coffee shop. I walked over there quickly as I could, but also made sure to not draw attention.  
  
Waiting a few minutes I saw a beautiful young woman walking out with some coffee. Skye!  
  
Crayak must have led me to this place so that I could see her. Giving a silent thank to him, I followed her. I didn’t know where she was going, but I had to follow her. I had to make her realize that she loved me. I had to show her.  
  
For a little bit I didn’t think that she was going anywhere, but I smiled when she approached a cemetery. She threw her coffee cup away and then snuck in, I followed close behind. I followed her until she stood in front of Jake Berenson’s grave.  
  
I gave her a few minutes to say words to him and then I knocked her out. I felt her unconscious body fall against mine.


	122. Grant Ward: Securing the Prize

Crayak had kept his word and Skye was now tied up in a cabin basement I had found. I preferred the small cabin in the woods to something like the building I had kept her in earlier. Something about the cabin was more…friendly. It made a blooming romance feel right.  
  
“Uh…” Skye said as she woke up.  
  
I watched her on the wall where both wrists and ankles were tied up. Her head turned left and right as she realized her situation. Her gaze finally fell onto my face in the dimly lit room.  
  
“You’re awake.” I said with a smile.  
  
“You.” Skye hissed and struggled to try to free herself.  
  
“That won’t do much good.” I told her and picked up a syringe. “But I can make you feel better. A being known as Crayak gave this to me, it’ll help you open up. It will help you realize what you really feel.”  
  
“No. Please, Ward.”  
  
“Ssh…” I whispered to her as I injected her in the arm. “You will feel better. You will feel like you should.”  
  
Skye turned her head and I could see the effects of the drug even while she tried to resist. Her nipples hardened and her moans turned to a more erotic nature. For a few minutes she struggled and then she was still. Her eyes looked at me and she looked confused.  
  
“Ward?” Skye asked and I ran a hand down her side. “Mmm…why am I here?”  
  
“You ran away from Coulson and I took you in.” I told her.  
  
“Why am I in chains?”  
  
“You were about to hurt yourself.” I told her, putting my hand on one of her breasts to watch her squirm beneath my simple touch.  
  
“Ward…” She moaned. “Ward…”  
  
“What, Skye?” I asked and rubbed the front of her pants.  
  
“I ran away?” Skye asked and for a moment I could see the drug losing its effect, but then that moment was gone. “I feel…aah!”  
  
I watched as she arched her back, her body quivering. I stopped right before she came and she looked down at me. I could tell she wanted more and I would give it to her. I slowly undid her restraints and pushed her against the wall when I released her.  
  
I kissed Skye deeply on the mouth and then my kisses traveled to her neck. Her arms went around my neck and she let out a soft moan. She seemed utterly lost in bliss and then she was clumsily taking off my pants. I pulled her ear with my teeth as I took off her pants.  
  
Skye squeezed my cock and knelt down in front of me. She gave me a hand job and I leaned my head back as I let out a long moan. She stopped for half a second and I could hear her shirt ripping. I smiled.  
  
“Sk…iii!” I yelled out as I came.  
  
Looking down I saw her tits covered with my come. She stood up, come dripping down her body. I entered her quickly and roughly, pushing her against the wall again. I kissed and licked the come off of her tits.  
  
“War…oooh…” Skye moaned as she dug her fingernails into my back.  
  
My thrusts became very fast very quickly. My mouth went to hers and her lips mixed with my come created a unique taste. I kissed her deeply and we came as one. In the moment that I climaxed I felt as if the world was right again.  
  
I was with my love and my love loved me. I didn’t want for anything else.  
  
After we climaxed we looked into each other’s eyes, not wanting the moment to end.


	123. Jake Berenson: A True Hero

It had taken awhile, but I had finally calmed down. I don’t know how much time had passed, time didn’t seem to work here like it did on Earth, but it had felt like a long time. It had felt like forever until I grew used to being dead. I liked that Elfangor had waited for me to come to terms with being dead.  
  
Of course he had gone through death himself and right when he had finally found his son.  
  
“Thank you for giving me and my friends the ability to morph.” I told him. “I mean…I never got a real childhood but at least I helped to protect Earth.”  
  
_I didn’t want to burden you._ Elfangor told me. _But I also wanted Earth to have a fighting chance. It was my adoptive home for awhile and I owed it to Tobias to have a fair chance at a fight._  
  
I tried to understand Elfangor. I had never been a father, though I would’ve loved the chance to have a child with Cassie, and so couldn’t fully understand loyalty to someone I had never met. But I could understand the need to help someone who was defenseless. That’s how I had met Tobias in the first place.  
  
“When we found out about the war that’s the first time Tobias fought.” I told Elfangor. “Before he was beat up and never fought back. But I think he knew you were his father before he found out. I think part of him knew he saw his father die and needed to do something.”  
  
_Tobias didn’t fight back?_ Elfangor replied. _I knew his life wasn’t easy, but not fighting back?_  
  
“I don’t know why, but he never fought back. Maybe he thought it was useless to or maybe some part of him thought he deserved it.”  
  
The great Andalite Prince looked defeated. Was he going over all the fights his son hadn’t fought back in and all the times he could’ve rescued him? All the times he could’ve taught his human son how to fight? All the times he wasn’t able to because of the Ellimist?  
  
“But he did fight back.” I told Elfangor. “He was a hero. Well…he still is a hero.”  
  
_Do you know what that word means?_ Elfangor asked sadly. _Do you think just fighting well makes you a hero? My people praise me for my deeds, but greater Andalites have come and gone. Yet they don’t get the title of hero._  
  
I looked at him, waiting for him to explain.  
  
_My good friend Arbron was more heroic than I’ll ever be. Even after he was trapped in Taxxon morph he still fought. When he lived he fought against the Yeerks still. That’s a hero. I’m a poor imitation._  
  
I nodded. Even if I was honored after my death, would I be honored instead of someone better?


	124. Cassie: Mourning the Dead

Jake Berenson had been my boyfriend. Yeah, we had spent a long time getting to even kissing. But I guess there’s something really romantic about having your first kiss be on an alien planet and having the kiss save the entire species. Jake wasn’t my boyfriend anymore because he was dead.  
  
I was now in the Rehabilitation Clinic, also known as my barn, and was tending to a wolf. I remembered when we had first morphed a wolf. We had encountered a pack of real wolves and Tobias had saved us. I had later decided to use the wolf as my battle morph.  
  
I was trying to keep myself busy so that I could keep Jake out of my mind. He was dead and never coming back. I had to accept that, we all had to accept that. The nightmares had gotten worse since he had died. But I would have to move on.  
  
I would have to.  
  
Hearing a sound I turned around quickly. Was it Ward? No, it was an owl. My fellow Animorph landed and demorphed. I was quickly able to tell who it was by his blue fur.  
  
“Ax.” I said, trying to muster up a smile. “What are you doing here?”  
  
_I figured you were sad._ Ax said. _You were very close to Prince Jake._  
  
“And you were there for him when he needed you.”  
  
_But I wasn’t there when he died. I wasn’t there when he really needed help._  
  
“No one knew Ward was alive. No one knew a dead man would kill Jake. None of us knew. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
_I failed my Prince._  
  
“Jake wouldn’t blame you, trust me.” I told him and an idea started to come into my mind.  
  
No, Ax didn’t deserve to be part of my struggle to find peace after Jake’s death. But he did have the morph I could use for tonight. I deserved one last night with Jake, didn’t I? I had done so much for the group and for him that I deserved something.  
  
“Remember that time when he got infested…” I said slowly and Ax seemed confused. “And while we had him tied up you pretended to be him. Really confused his family when the real Jake came home. You really did eat a lot as him.”  
  
I could see Ax realizing what I was getting at. I didn’t know what his reaction was, I couldn’t read Andalite expressions well enough for that.  
  
_That would not be honorable._ Ax said. _Prince Jake is not here._  
  
“He won’t ever be here again.” I told him sadly. “I…I just want to touch him. I just want to hear him again.”  
  
Ax seemed to struggle but finally he started to morph Jake. I didn’t mind how horribly Ax morphed my boyfriend, I just wanted to see Jake. No matter how many lines I crossed. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to feel him in me. Just one more night. Just one final good-bye.  
  
Once Ax finished his morph, he appeared beyond nervous. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him. I helped him sit down on a pile of hay.  
  
“Is this good enough?” Ax asked nervously.  
  
“Yeah,” I lied. “It is beyond good enough. Thank you for this, Ax.”  
  
I touched his face and for a few moments I was taken away by the illusion. Ax was no longer Jake in morph, he was Jake. My boyfriend was alive and would make love to me.  
  
“You like to pretend to be human?” I asked him. “To use all of your senses?”  
  
“I like to integrate myself.” Ax said and inhaled sharply when I moved my hand up his inner thigh. “What…”  
  
“Ssh.” I told him and kissed his neck. “I’m only letting you experience human touch.”  
  
“I…have…this is more than human touch.” He said, putting his hand on mine. “I do not think Prince Jake would approve his body being used like this.”  
  
Ax was right. Jake wouldn’t approve, he would be disgusted by it. He would be shocked that I had sunk to this level. But Jake was never coming back. Jake would never know. I had nothing to be ashamed about.  
  
“What about you?” I asked him, rubbing the front of his morphing outfit and feeling his cock harden.  
  
Ax looked at me and I could tell he was trying to restrain himself but his eyes…oh, they wanted me. I kissed him and Ax seemed confused on how to respond.  
  
“It’s a morph,” I told him. “He knows what he wants. He knows how to respond.”  
  
Ax kissed my neck and I moaned. For another few seconds I could pretend he was Jake. I wanted him in me. Oh god, I wanted him in me so badly. I broke away from her for a second and took off my shirt. I took off my bra and then sat on Ax’s lap.  
  
“I don’t know…” Ax said and stared at my tits.  
  
“What doe-“ I said and then moaned loudly. “Oooh…”  
  
After my brief prompting, Ax had started to suck on my tits. He was sucking on them like a newborn baby. I broke away and he just looked at me like I had taken away his new favorite toy. I smiled and took off my pants.  
  
“Do you like tasting me?” I asked him and he just nodded. “Take off your clothes.”  
  
Ax did so and I directed him to kneel in front of me. He looked confused but I knew he would get to where I wanted him soon enough. His tongue waved back and forth in front of my pussy.  
  
“Follow Jake.” I whispered gently. “Eat me.”  
  
Ax finally figured out what his morph was telling him to do and started eating me out. I grabbed his hair and moaned. I didn’t think he had ever done this before but I was soon yelling out loudly.  
  
“Oh, Jake!” I yelled out. “Oh god! Oh fuck!”  
  
I pushed Ax down onto the ground and quickly put his cock inside of me. I was vicious with my thrusts and by Ax’s moans I could tell that he was enjoying this. Fuck yes!  
  
“Oooooooooh!” I yelled out as I came and I felt Ax’s come fill me.  
  
I got off of him and licked up his come from his cock. Jake’s come. The last bit of Jake that I would ever taste. I then lay by Ax who kissed me on the lips gently. Soaking in his Prince’s taste.


	125. Phil Coulson: Needing Skye

Skye had been gone for far too long. I had tried to contact her, but nothing ever came out of it. I had checked her usual places but had found nothing. I guess if she had wanted to be found, she would have showed herself. I was proud of her, in a way, for being clever.  
  
But now I had different things to think about.  
  
I was in a place in Avengers Village that was quiet, at least for the moment, with a few others. The others were Fury, Jemma, and Fitz. And we were discussing something of importance that I had a suspicion would go the way I didn’t want it to.  
  
“The Animorphs aren’t functioning as well as they should be.” Fury said. “They won’t be able to defeat the Yeerks in the state that they’re in now.”  
  
“They’ll find a way.” I said again. “They are young, but they have fought well so far.”  
  
“Coulson,” Jemma said shyly. “They aren’t fighting like before. While when you died the Avengers fought harder, the Animorphs aren’t after Jake’s death. They need him back.”  
  
Fitz looked away nervously, not wanting to agree with her. Maybe he knew raising people from the dead was wrong? What I wouldn’t give to have not been brought back!  
  
“If we don’t drive off these Yeerks than what Loki did in New York will seem like a walk in the park.” Fury said dryly. “There is no time to think about it, we need to bring Jake back to life.”  
  
“Then why isn’t this a meeting about doing something?” I asked. “Why is this a meeting about convincing me?”  
  
“We need Inhuman blood.” Fitz said. “And you’re the one Skye will trust about this.”  
  
I nodded, knowing there was not a way that Fury would allow me to say no.  
  
“I’ll find her.” I promised.


	126. Skye: Out of It

I opened my eyes, feeling drowsy. Where was I? Then I remembered and I wish that I hadn’t. What Ward had done to me…how I had enjoyed it. No, I hadn’t enjoyed it. Whatever drug he had given me fucked up my emotions. It allowed me to be coerced by him. But I had fought the effects off for a few seconds. Could I do so again?  
  
I heard breathing coming from behind me and I tried to not shiver too much, I didn’t want to alert Ward that I was awake and fully myself again. I wanted a few minutes of peace.  
  
“Skye?” Ward asked.  
  
“Yes?” I replied without turning over.  
  
“Skye.” He said and suddenly he was over me with another needle. “Ssh, everything will be alright.”  
  
“No!” I yelled out. “No! No! No!”  
  
And then the needle went into my arm and I felt myself-where was I? I felt odd and cold. Why was I scared?  
  
I looked at Ward on top of me and smiled as he got off of me. I must have been about to hurt myself again. He was a very caring man and I had been foolish to try and forget about him. But then something worried me. What if I didn’t get better? What if…  
  
“What’s troubling you, Skye?” Ward asked with a kind smile.  
  
“Will I ever get better?” I asked him.  
  
“You will. It just takes time.”  
  
“Why are you so kind to me, Ward?”  
  
“I love you.” He said and I curled up next to him.  
  
“Will you always love me?”  
  
“Yes.” He replied and I quickly found myself asleep in the arms of my lover.


	127. Melinda May: Admitting

Coulson and myself had been trying to find Skye for days. At first I thought that she was doing a particularly good job at hiding, but then I started to get worried. Skye was good, but she wasn’t that good. It should’ve been beyond easy for both me and Coulson to find her.  
  
“You need to rest.” I told him one night.  
  
“No, she’s out there. She’s out there somewhere.” Coulson said. “Something isn’t right. We should’ve found her by now.”  
  
“We won’t help anyone if we just worry. Get a good night’s rest and we’ll continue looking for her in the morning.”  
  
Coulson nodded and sat on the edge of one of the beds in the hotel room.  
  
“Why her?” The question I had been holding back since I noticed Coulson’s interest in the girl.  
  
“Why Skye?” Coulson asked. “You mean why do I love her?”  
  
“Yes, she’s much younger than you. Maybe you need to find someone around your own age.”  
  
“You mean you?”  
  
“I won’t push myself on you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
And, with that, we went to sleep in different beds. I dreamt of Coulson again and wished his feelings for me when I dreamt of him were the same as when I was awake. But I wouldn’t press the issue. Especially not now.


	128. Grant Ward: She is Just Confused

I was making Skye and myself a simple meal. I wasn’t a good cook, but I wasn’t a bad one either. I knew how to make meals that were at least tasty and wouldn’t kill you. We had made love a few hours ago and I wanted her to replenish her strength.  
  
I smiled as the pasta was nearly finished.  
  
“Skye!” I yelled out.  
  
I was glad that I hadn’t had to tie her up. I’d become good at knowing when the drug was wearing off and when she would become highly confused. So leaving her alone in a room didn’t seem like a bad idea to me.  
  
“Skye!” I said again when she didn’t respond.  
  
I rushed to the room I had left her in and didn’t see her there. Looking out a window I saw her running. The drug from Crayak must have worn off already. Shit!  
  
I rushed out and was not able to tackle her, but was able to kick her which unbalanced her. She fell down quickly.  
  
“No! No! No!” Skye shouted. “Phil!”  
  
“Calm down, you’re fine.” I told her, trying to keep calm myself. “He won’t hear you and he doesn’t love you like I do.”  
  
After a moment’s struggle I got her inside and tied her to a chair. She looked at me angrily as I got another syringe out and injected the drug into her. The anger seemed to go away even slower than before and then she gasped.  
  
“Ward, I was going to tell you some wonderful news!” Skye said, a large smile on her face. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
I felt my heart stop. Not only was she learning to love me, she was going to bear my child. I didn’t know how to react and so I just hugged her, holding back tears.


	129. Grant Ward: For Love

Being with Skye was…it was beyond good. It was beyond bliss. And, as she was having my child, I was nervous with her. What if something happened? What if something bad happened with the childbirth? What if I ended up losing both my prodigy and Skye?  
  
One night I was making us both dinner and then I saw some of the sensors going off. I had put them around the cabin ever since I had learned Skye was pregnant. If she was to do something foolish, like escape, I needed to know.  
  
But I could see Skye sitting at the table so that must mean…  
  
“Coulson.” I growled.  
  
“What?” She asked me.  
  
“Go to the basement. I need to make sure you’re safe.”  
  
Skye nodded and I pulled my gun out as I walked to the front door. I was walking that way as I heard someone knocking. I pulled the curtain back a little so that I could see who it was.  
  
“May?” I asked under my breath.  
  
What was she doing here? Was she just a distraction for-  
  
“Ward, I need to talk.” She said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
“About what, May?”  
  
“I…I remember our time together.”  
  
“Our time together? You mean when I used you? I didn’t love you then and I don’t love you now.”  
  
“I know you’re lying.”  
  
I wanted to say that May was trying to poorly manipulate me, but she was right. I did love her.  
  
Slowly opening the door I watched her walk away from the cabin. I followed her as I didn’t want Skye to see what might happen next. Would I make love to her or kiss or just talk? I didn’t know. If Coulson did enter the cabin while I was gone he wouldn’t find a Skye willing to come back to him. Crayak’s drugs would be much too powerful for him to overcome.  
  
“I love you.” May told me once we were a little distance away from the cabin.  
  
“And you would turn me in if you had to. I know someone else is with you.” I told her.  
  
“I wouldn’t let them treat you harshly. And if you could earn forgiveness…we could be together.”  
  
I nodded. In May’s eyes I saw the love that Skye could never give me. I loved Skye but May…she was something else. If I had a chance with her I should take it. Even if it turned out I had made the wrong decision.  
  
“Fine,” I told her. “But if you-“  
  
May kissed me deeply and I put my arms around her. All doubts gone.


	130. Phil Coulson: What Has He Done to You

I waited for May to draw Ward out. He had to have guessed that she wasn’t the only one here tonight and yet he followed her. Rather quickly which made me doubt about what condition Skye would be in when I got to her.  
  
Then again…Ward wouldn’t kill her, would he?  
  
I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind as I snuck into the cabin. I hoped May would keep him distracted long enough for me to rescue Skye. I was very cautious once I got into the cabin as I expected a trap or two from Ward.  
  
“Skye!” I yelled out. “Skye!”  
  
After a moment I heard some whimpering. It sounded like Skye.  
  
Keeping my focus I found the basement and walked down. The whimpering continued so I turned on a light to have a better idea of what was down here. I saw a bunch of vials that were of a liquid I would have to ask Simmons to identify.  
  
And, most importantly, there was Skye. She looked so different. The strong woman I had fallen in love with was gone. Instead I saw a scared girl. One who looked at me with fear.  
  
“Skye, it’s me.” I said gently as I tried to keep calm.  
  
What had Ward done to her? What would I have to do to him?  
  
“Phil.” Skye said and went as far away from me as she could. “Go away.”  
  
“Ward has done something to you.” I told her.  
  
“No, he would never do anything to me. He told me how horrible you are. How could I ever have trusted you?”  
  
“Skye,” I said and picked up one of the vials. “Has Ward been injecting you with this?”  
  
“He does it so I’ll get better.” Skye told me.  
  
“He doesn’t care about you, Skye. He’s drugging you and manipulating you.”  
  
“And you don’t do that?”  
  
It took all my effort not to start yelling, screaming, and crying about this. But I wouldn’t just talk. I dropped the vial and put a hand on Skye, not letting her run away from me.  
  
First she looked scared and then…then a part of her realized who I was. But then that part was soon gone. I…part of me felt lost. How could I be so close to her and yet so far? Is this why Ward didn’t mind me breaking in? And who gave him these vials and brought him back to life?  
  
I kissed her tenderly in a last ditch effort to awaken some memories. To help her remember me. To help her remember us. I pulled away slowly and saw a look of knowing in her eyes.  
  
“Phil…” She said and kissed me back.  
  
“We have to go quickly.” I told her.  
  
“Ward.” She nodded and we started to quickly leave the cabin.


	131. Phil Coulson: Together Again

Getting back to camp had been relatively easy. Though I didn’t like how May was acting around Ward. She seemed too…comforting to him. Maybe it was just my imagination. Anyways, I had bigger things to worry about. Bigger things to focus on.  
  
“So you didn’t just rescue me because you were worried?” Skye asked me after I told her the plan.  
  
“I was going to let you figure yourself out.” I started and realized she wasn’t blaming me by the smile she was wearing.  
  
“You’re a good man, Phil. I know you’d be the last person to break my privacy. So you need me to bring Jake back to life?”  
  
I looked away from her. Bringing people back to life wasn’t my idea of a good time. I hadn’t wanted to be brought back to life and yet here I was. Hated what had been done to me.  
  
“The Animorphs don’t have the leadership needed to fight the war against the Yeerks. With Jake back…they’ll stand a chance. Without him, humanity’s freedom may be a thing of the past.” I told her.  
  
“I’ll do it.” Skye finally said.  
  
She didn’t looked pleased about it. But that’s the thing about her, she’ll do what is needed as she has a good heart.  
  
“Phil, when I was with Ward he…he impregnated me.” Skye said and look sadly into my eyes. “I know he raped me but…I can’t punish my unborn child for that.”  
  
I nodded and put an arm around her. If she had wanted to abort her child I wouldn’t be against it: it was her body, not mine.  
  
But, I admit, I was confused about her decision. Wouldn’t her child be a constant reminder of how she was violated?  
  
“But we can’t say it’s Ward’s.” I said.  
  
“It’ll be our child.” Skye said gently. “What do you want to name it?”  
  
“I…I don’t know. Depends if it’s a girl or a guy.”  
  
“How about Lola if it’s a girl.”  
  
We just looked at each other for a minute and then broke down into laughter. It was good to have her back.


	132. Jake Berenson: This Thing Called Love

It had taken me awhile to calm down, but I had. It hadn’t been easy, but I had allowed myself to calm down after finding out I was dead. I guess the afterlife wasn’t that bad, but it wasn’t…well…it didn’t allow me to fight.  
  
Elfangor had his hoof in a stream and he drank, absorbing the water through his hoof. I was finally okay that I wasn’t out fighting the Yeerks and defending my planet. Not fully happy, but at least better than when I had arrived.  
  
“So what now?” I asked him, not thinking about how many times I had asked the Andalite Prince that question.  
  
_There is nothing to do but enjoy ourselves._ Elfangor said, the same reply as all the other times. _Are there any questions that you want to ask me? Now that you’re calmed down?  
  
_ I thought about it. He had offered me the chance to ask him anything before. But there were just too many questions to ask just one at a time.  
  
“How did it feel when…when you died?” I asked him. “When Visser Three ate you alive?” _  
  
_ A distant look came into Elfangor’s eyes. Did he…like being eaten alive? _  
  
Esplin and I…_ Elfangor started and it seemed to take a little courage for him to continue. _We were never friends. We never could be. We were on opposing sides of a conflict. His pride, and my honor, would never allow us to be what we wanted. But we did love each other, intensely. The only time we fucked was when the Ellimist made a pocket universe for us to be in.  
  
_ I just stared at him. How could Elfangor, the great Elfangor, have liked with a Yeerk? Liked Visser Three? Maybe being dead would give me enough time to think this over. _  
_  
_I don’t know if we loved each other._ Elfangor said and we were both silent.  
  
I guess he was imagining futures that could’ve been and I was just confused.


	133. Phil Coulson: What Needs to be Done

I turned to look at the two scientists, Fitz and Simmons, as though an angry glare could stop what was about to happen. While they were nervous, they were more afraid of Fury than me. And the man was in the room, his presence being the only reason I wasn't trying to stop this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked at Jake Berenson's corpse. Soon he would be awake and probably pissed. I knew I had been more than a little annoyed when I had found I had been brought back to life.  
  
"Mr. Berenson should be alive soon." Simmons said with a weak grin.  
  
I nodded, knowing that there was no way that any of us could back down now even if Fury hadn't been in the room. Skye had been sought after when we had needed Inhuman blood. It had taken time and effort to find her, but now everything was in motion to bring Jake back to life.  
  
Fitz stood near the back of the room as the drug took effect. It seemed to be taking all of his strength not to run out of the room.  
  
"Like Frankenstein..." Fitz muttered under his breath.  
  
I watched Jake closely, trying not to act scared, as he slowly came back to life.  
  
"Ah!" Jake gasped as he sat up. "What?"  
  
Jake looked around the room wildly and I walked over to him, putting my hands in front of me to show I didn't mean him any harm.  
  
"Jake, we brought you back to life." I said, and put confidence I didn't feel into my voice. "The Animorphs weren't fighting well without you. We had to bring you back. We used Inhuman blood-"  
  
"Okay," Jake replied, calmer but angry. "Have Tobias call a meeting."  
  
The look he gave me didn't allow me any room to say anything else. I nodded and left to find Tobias.


	134. Tobias Fangor: Tensions with My Ex

Coulson had told me there was a meeting but wouldn't say why. Was he our leader now? I didn't mind, but there was no replacing Jake. You just couldn't do that. But this is what we would have to do. We had to continue fighting the Yeerks no matter what.  
  
I saw Rachel sitting in her bed reading a book. I remembered the good times I had had with her, but I didn't feel sad that those times had passed. I had Bruce now and I had moved on.  
  
I landed gently on the tree by her window and I saw her glance over her book at me. For a moment I thought she wouldn't open her window as her expression seemed to be far from happy. Finally she sighed and opened the window, letting me in.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Rachel asked angrily, crossing her arms.  
  
_Coulson said there's a meeting._ I told her.  
  
"What's the meeting about?"  
  
_I don't know, all I know is that he said it was really important._  
  
"So he's our leader now?"  
  
_I guess..._  
  
"Goddammit, Tobias." Rachel said. "You're not concerned about a new leader? Well, you are fucking an adult so how can I be surprised."  
  
I puffed up in anger. How dare she judge me! But then I realized...I had never properly talked to her after we broke up. Yeah, we had had conversations but none of them had been to comfort her. I guess I had seen no need. I had moved on and had assumed she would do the same.  
  
_I moved on, Rachel, and so should you._ I said, wishing I had better skills for this.  
  
"Move on?" Rachel hissed. "This isn't about moving on. It's the fact that you are fucking an adult!"  
  
_It is about moving on. You're just pissed off because I found someone else and it wasn't you._  
  
"About five seconds after we broke up you were all over that Bruce Banner douchebag. It's like...I didn't matter to you at all. There was no confusion with you. You'll dump him and same way later, I bet."  
  
_I..._ I suddenly realized how bad it looked to her. _I knew we weren't going anywhere. I'm not one to hold onto the past like that, Rachel. If I thought there had been a chance I would've. Why not ask Marco out?_  
  
Rachel looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Him?" She asked. "He's jus-"  
  
_So perfect for you. You have a good dynamic._ I said and got ready to take off. _If he's not a good boyfriend, that boy looks like a good lay at least._  
  
Rachel was silent as I left. I had been honest with her, maybe she'd move on now. Or maybe she'd kill me during the meeting.


	135. Tobias Fangor: Alerting the Joker

Flying away from Rachel's house was...I wish everything with her could be made better. That talking to her about Bruce could clear everything up. But I knew that it wouldn't. Plus, right now, I couldn't waste time on her.  
  
Looking at the land below me I could see that I was only a minute or so away from Marco's house. When I had told Rachel that her and Marco would make a cute couple, I had meant it. They would bicker and argue, but there was just...I guess you could call it love in the insults.  
  
Once I arrived at Marco's apartment I could see him playing a video game. It was Doom, yet again. Unfortunately his window wasn't open so I couldn't just swoop in and ruin his game.  
  
_Marco, minding opening up?_ I asked and Marco turned to look at me diving towards the window.  
  
Marco paused his game and opened the window. I flew in and landed on his bed. If he hadn't opened the window in time I could've made a turn and landed on the roof. I wasn't a beginner with the whole being a bird thing.  
  
"Something up?" Marco asked as he knew I didn't tend to visit him except when I had to.  
  
_Coulson has called a meeting._ I told him.  
  
"Okay," Marco said. "So get out there as quickly as possible, per usual?"  
  
_Yeah,_ I replied and dreaded what he would say next.  
  
"Really fucking shitty system." Marco replied with his usual eye roll. "But at least we know what day and time he likes."  
  
When I didn't leave right after that he looked at me.  
  
"Shoo, pigeon, I got a game to play." Marco said.  
  
_Don't call me a pigeon._ I huffed. _And do you like Rachel? I mean...not just as a teammate?_  
  
Marco looked at me confused. I figured that getting them both on the same page would make Rachel get over me quicker. I figured if she had Marco she would be distracted from me. Hopefully this insane plan would work.  
  
"I mean...I guess she's ho...pretty." Marco said, turning away from me. "Has she said anything?"  
  
I picked up on Marco's hopeful tone.  
  
_No, but I think she would be good for you and maybe that'll make her hate me less._ I told him. _I can't stand her being mad at me just because I found someone else._  
  
Marco shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I'm only going to do this because my boner is destroying my ability to reason." Marco said shaking his head.


	136. Cassie: Admitting My Mistakes

I stood with my arms crossed as I waited for the others to arrive so that the meeting could start. Right now it was only Tobias, Ax, and myself in the clearing that we had held our meetings in when it had only been us Animorphs. No Avengers. Just some idiot teenagers with a death wish.  
  
I was avoiding looking at the others as best I could. Tobias had found out about myself and Ax. What I had forced Ax to do. It was fucked up. Hell, it was beyond fucked up. I didn't know what to start with.  
  
"I...I'm...sorry." I said as I tried to find the words.  
  
_You better be._ Tobias said angrily.  
  
Ax didn't respond but was avoiding me with all four of his eyes. Not an easy feat to do. I wondered...did he like what we did in some sick way? Did I?  
  
"I had lost Jake." I replied, trying to justify myself. "I didn't know what to do."  
  
_We all lost Prince Jake._ Ax replied, looking at me with one of his stalk-eyes. _But not everyone did what you did._  
  
I nodded, a tear going down my cheek. Ax was right. I had violated him in the deepest sense of the word.  
  
"It wasn't fair to you, Ax." I told him, avoiding Tobias' hawk gaze. "You're right, we all lost Jake. We all lost someone we cared deeply for."  
  
All of us stopped our conversation as we saw a Bald eagle and an Osprey. Marco and Rachel were arriving. Now to wait for Coulson.


	137. Tobias Fangor: The Leader is Back

I tried to distract myself from looking at Cassie, the knowledge of what she had done with my Uncle...it was one of the most disgusting things I had heard about in awhile. And I was a child soldier, so it wasn't minor what she had done.  
  
I also avoided looking at Rachel except when I saw Marco looking towards her. Maybe something would happen between the two and then she would forgive me.  
  
_Coulson._ I said simply and all of the others followed my gaze.  
  
He was good at hiding his expression, but I could tell that he was beyond troubled. Hawk eyes didn't miss much.  
  
"I'm glad you got here quickly." Coulson said.  
  
"What's the meeting for?" Rachel asked, her usual gung-ho persona at the forefront.  
  
"You haven't been fighting as well as in the past and S.H.I.E.L.D. can only do so much. Those that remain at least."  
  
I had been glad when Bruce and the others had helped the fight, but I knew it was draining on them. Sleeping with Bruce I hated the nights after a battle as he was guilt ridden about taking lives. He would toss and turn while talking in his sleep.  
  
"With Jake go-" Cassie started.  
  
"What if he wasn't?" Coulson asked, interrupting her.  
  
Suddenly I could see a flea jumping off of Coulson's hand and then it started to grow. Once Jake had become much larger, did any of the others seem to notice.  
  
Coulson grinned as Jake finished becoming human.  
  
All of us looked at him in disbelief. Cassie's dark skin was now bright red. I guessed some of that was due to her being ashamed of her actions in a whole new manner.  
  
Jake started to say something and then stopped. We all didn't talk for a very long time.


	138. Cassie: The Next Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I totally forgot I had this chapter already written and waiting to be edited.
> 
> Sorry!

Jake was alive? I felt my blood turn cold. I should be happy that he was back, but I wasn't. I couldn't be when I looked at him and kept seeing Ax's face. I saw Ax turn a stalk-eye to me and I wished that I could read his expression.  
  
What did it mean? Did he hate me for what I had made him do?  
  
I took a deep breath and concentrated on the meeting at hand.  
  
While I had been thinking my own thoughts, Jake and Coulson had revealed how he had been brought back to life. It had been by the same process that Coulson had.  
  
"While I was dead, I was in a sort of afterlife." Jake started. "I had time to think. I had time to plan in case I ever got out. I didn't think I would, but I was still able to think about the war with the Yeerks."  
  
"What plan?" Marco asked sarcastically. "Some cool way to prolong our deaths?"  
  
Jake smiled as did I. I was glad that with the strangeness of Jake coming back to life, that Marco could still retain his humor.  
  
"Bruce and Tony will lower his defenses." Jake replied. "Tony is more than good at causing a distraction and making people unable to resist."  
  
I shook my head as Marco had a proud expression on his face. My friend really admired the man.  
  
"Any other part of the plan?" Coulson asked. "Tony is annoying, but I don't think it'll be enough to distract Visser Three for very long."  
  
"I'll let that part remain a surprise." Jake replied. "I don't need that getting out."  
  
Coulson didn't argue. He was the leader of a agency of spies, he didn't have much he could argue about.  
  
As the meeting broke up, I worried what would happen next. Could I tell him what I had done? And, if I did, would he forgive me? Would I want him to forgive me?


	139. Jake Berenson: Wolf is out of the Bag

After the meeting broke up, I turned to Cassie. It had seemed like forever since I had seen her. I wanted to laugh with her, to cry with her, and maybe even to fuck with her. Just anything to enjoy her company. I loved her but...but she seemed to be acting odd.  
  
I don't know how I knew, maybe it was because we were so close, but I did.  
  
As the meeting broke up she tried to avoid my gaze until Tobias flew off to where Bruce was. Were the pair talking? What were they talking about?  
  
"Jake," Cassie finally said. "I cheated on you."  
  
"I was dead." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "None of us thought I was coming back. I don't think that counts."  
  
"It...it wasn't normal cheating."  
  
Not normal cheating? Were our lives so weird that we couldn't even cheat normally?  
  
"I...I convinced Ax to morph you and...and we fucked." Cassie said, pushing my hand away. "And...and...he didn't want to but I made him. I convinced him."  
  
I stepped back a few feet and felt like my world was turning upside down. I felt like I was dying again.  
  
I didn't know if I was feeling rage, sadness, anger, or a whole bunch of emotions all at once.  
  
"What the fuck, Cassie!" I shouted as my voice wobbled.  
  
Cassie started crying but I couldn't hear her. Nothing felt real anymore.


	140. Cassie: Waiting for the Calm

"Jake?" I asked.  
  
I wanted him to forgive me and yet...what I had done was unforgivable. I had raped Ax and now Jake was back. It was like I had done a horrible thing for nothing. I felt bile coming up and had to will it back down.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
"Cassie," Jake said and his arms were around me. "I don't hate you but I need time to think. I mean...why can't anything be simple with us? I want normal teenage problems. I mean...if you cheated like a normal person that would be horrible but at least it would be normal."  
  
"Yeah," I said, not wanting to take comfort in his embrace.  
  
I didn't deserve it but he was giving it to me.  
  
"I won't do that again. I promise." I said as I pulled away from Jake.  
  
"And I'll try not to die again." He said with a small smile.  
  
"Deal."  
  
The look he gave me I knew that forgiveness wouldn't be easily won. That what had happened to us wouldn't be easily solved. Or maybe we would easily forgive each other like in the books. In the movies. I could only hope so.  
  
But would I ever forgive myself?  
  
Looking at Jake's face I could see he was trying to hide something from me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
  
"What's what?" He said, turning away from me.  
  
"Jake, I know you're hiding something. Is it about me? About what I did?"  
  
"No. No. Just...in the sort of afterlife I was able to talk to Elfangor. I think...after all I had done that the Ellimist let us be together. And when we were dead together we talked. Eventually."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I...um...er...uh...Elfangor and Visser Three loved each other. They...um...fucked at one point."  
  
My mouth was wide open. That's the big thing that Jake would use against Visser Three. That would make...but, my lord! Thinking about the two enemies fucking...was so disgusting!


	141. Jake Berenson: Faking Calm

I smirked at the look of disgust on Cassie's face. I didn't blame her as Elfangor was noble and to think of him fucking his greatest enemy seemed downright impossible. It didn't make sense why he would do something like that.  
  
"Jake, I swear our lives..." Cassie said, shaking her head. "Our lives are just too damn weird. The Yeerks were enough to deal with and yet we keep running into these situations."  
  
"Yeah, these situations." I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Jake, we have Ward." Cassie said after a moment.  
  
Suddenly my blood started to boil. He had killed me and not even in a fight. He had killed me while I was doing...doing something mundane. Probably homework.  
  
"Don't do anything rash." Cassie told me and I wanted to laugh, but I held back. "He's being held prisoner."  
  
"I'll do my best." I said, trying my best to smile.  
  
We embraced one last time before parting ways for the night.  
  
I wanted to murder Ward but that wasn't my decision to make. At least for now.


	142. Jake Berenson: Talking to the Beast

I had promised not to kill Ward, but a part of me had to see him. Had to look my murderer in the face. Had to find some way to come to terms at what had happened to me. As those thoughts were going in my mind I thought of how unfair it was that I was brought back.  
  
"Jake Berenson," Ward's drawled as I entered his prison. "I was wondering when you'd come here. Have you come here to kill me?"  
  
"No," I said and crossed my arms, holding back all the anger I felt.  
  
"Then why waste your time here?"  
  
Why did I come here if not to kill him? Talk?  
  
"I killed you." I told him. "You should be dead."  
  
"I could say the same about you."  
  
"At least you had a choice. You could've stayed dead but you didn't."  
  
"I had something to live for. I wasn't ready to die yet."  
  
How could he say that? The joys of being dead, the weight of responsibility lifted off, outweighed the pains of living. Even if I would never see Cassie again, or at least for a long time.  
  
"What made you want to come back?" I asked slowly. "What made you kill me?"  
  
"What else?" Ward said with a shrug. "Skye."


	143. Grant Ward: My Love for Skye

"Skye?" Jake hissed and I smiled.

I smiled at the fact that he couldn't grasp my love for her. He probably thought I was demented and my love for her wasn't pure. But it was pure and she was the only reason I had to come back.

"You don't believe me?" I asked him, a sly grin forming on my face.

"What you did to her wasn't love." Jake argued. "If you love someone you don't drug and rape them."

"Is it my fault that she didn't realize her love for me? And there was a part of her, a part she didn't realize, that loved me. That craved me as much as I craved her."

The resurrected leader of the Animorphs merely shook his head at me. I knew he loved, he was the type of boy for such things, and knew he would come back if the love of his life was promised to him. I more than believed it, I nearly worshiped that concept.

"If someone doesn't realize they love another there is talking that is involved." Jake finally replied. "You don't fuck someone you love until they are ready."

I merely shrugged. If he wasn't going to agree with me there was no point in continuing this argument any further.


End file.
